The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Hero
by HylianShield
Summary: In an alternate Twilight Princess story, Link is banished from the main portion of Hyrule by Zelda following the OOT events. The Triforce of Courage refuses to let him quit, and once again he comes to the land's aid with the help of a strange new ally...
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The wind was strong this day. A lone figure shrugged against its warm, fleeting embrace as he looked out onto the waters of Lake Hylia. Something was different about this day, something… cruel.

The sun hung overhead as it had many thousands of days in this land, casting its light into the waters, filling the lake with divine refractions that played across the boy's face as he crouched upon the rocky beach at the east end of the lake. Lake Hylia was not popular among travelers, for it had no sand beaches, just rocky crags and platforms of mud that seemed to stick out haphazardly. The sky was always beautiful, even when it rained, but down below on the beaches was where the boy found comfort.

Today, the boy felt strangely empty. Staring at his reflection in the crystal blue waters, he couldn't help but notice that he had changed over the years. His deep blue eyes seemed tired, the courageous expression gone from them. His dirty blonde hair, even mostly covered by the long Hylian cap he wore, seemed bereft of luster. Even his pointed Hylian ears drooped, his angular eyebrows sagging with the weight of his dismay. What he felt… there were no words for it; for him, there were never words. His life had been filled with selfless deeds, true, but he had always been out of place. The first home he remembered had been among the Kokiri, a tribe of children who were protected by the Great Deku Tree, and who never reached adulthood. It was both a gift and a curse for them, for they were blessed with inhumanly long lives, but they were always children. They accrued wisdom in the same fashion as other races, but their eternally sleight physical stature made application of some of the lore impossible.

Link's first real sadness had taken place several years ago. A powerful sorcerer named Ganondorf had aspired to steal the Triforce, the Golden Power of the Sacred Realm. The Great Deku Tree had chosen Link to undertake the task of stopping the wizard, telling him that he was chosen by the Goddesses themselves. Upon pulling the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, from its pedestal in the Temple of Time, he had been imprisoned there for seven years, frozen in time until the sword had deemed him fit enough to wield it. Ganondorf had already made off with the Golden Power, and Link was eventually forced to pursue him. But upon returning to the Kokiri Forest, he found that no one recognized him; he had grown, and therefore was not truly Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree had revealed to him his ancestry after he'd inquired, and he had discovered that he was truly Hylian, like Princess Zelda.

Against the wind, which had suddenly become harsh, Link grimaced. Zelda had been his greatest sadness, greater than that of losing the mother he had never known, the mother that had smuggled him into the Kokiri forest and away from the forces of evil. Evil could only harm him, could only kill him.

Zelda had broken him.

Even now, he recalled the joy he'd felt upon meeting her, the inherent sense of destiny about the two of them, and the fact that he'd been positively enthralled by it. Her beautiful face, both as a child and an adult, her kind laughter and wise decisions, the way she had looked into his eyes…

He ruthlessly batted away a tear he'd not noticed, fixing his expression in a stoic mask of bravery. He'd faced countless monsters, both horrific and enrapturing, and none of them had affected him like this.

Upon defeating Ganondorf, he'd had to return the Master Sword to its pedestal, thus reversing time and sending him back to the world of the Kokiri. He had grown and aged normally, while they remained children. Eventually, he was outcast, and had made his home in Lake Hylia as the land changed over the years. Alas, it hadn't been the land alone that had endured change. Change was a precursor; it brought salvation and destruction, hope and despair, life and death. And one never knew which would follow until it was too late.

He turned to the sunrise, silent. The pain within him ebbed, fading into calm. There was something wrong about this day, and dwelling on his own memories had distracted him. There was something to be done.

The walls of the stony cliffs that surrounded the lake had been polished by spray from the lake during storms and the rain that had caused them, smoothing the walls to something resembling abalone shell. As Link trudged through the mud, he allowed himself to marvel at their beauty. The way the sunlight reflected off the walls, sending rainbows cascading down into the lake reminded him of the way her eyes looked when… He shook his head, fixing his eyes straight ahead. There was something to be done.

The green tunic he wore, the so-called Hero's Garb, still fit well, as if it were made for him. It had come with the Hylian cap he'd become accustomed to wearing, and he'd adopted the practice of wearing simple, yet durable knee-high boots with white pants tucked into them. His Gauntlets, however, were a different story. Golden in color, they allowed him to lift objects of massive size and weight. He'd acquired them accidentally during one of his visits to Ganondorf. In his pack were their silver counterparts, which could lift large boulders, but that was nothing compared to the giant pillars the Golden Gauntlets could heave aside. He had several things in his pack, which was also a gift. The pack itself could be shrunk down to the size of a coin purse at will, no matter what was inside, and he made full use of that ability.

When at last he climbed out of the chasm, he immediately recognized the source of the trouble. Kakariko Village, nestled into the base of Death Mountain, had been a haven for him at one point. Now even they had forsaken him. There was smoke rising from the area where the village was situated, and it wasn't smoke from the dormant volcano. Normally, the boy would have ridden full speed, fear for the citizens in his heart, but now he felt so empty, so… tired. He had no motivation now. No purpose. No goal. Now that she… no. These people could not suffer for the pain of his past. It was not their fault. Steeling himself, he whistled to his horse, Akrir. Epona had been taken from him, along with the Master Sword, the Ocarina of Time, and all of the things that had belonged to the royal family. Epona hadn't been the property of the royal family, but her owner, Malon, was a loyal subject and citizen, and so followed the Princess's orders.

Akrir appeared beside him, seemingly materializing out of thin air. The black-and-brown stallion had a penchant for mischief, and so was extremely sneaky. The horse loved to scare people, and Link was one of his favorite targets. Akrir was one of the only beings that could lift Link's sullen mood.

Grinning, he patted Akrir's nose. The two never needed speech to convey their feelings. Akrir knew he'd failed to surprise Link, but the boy always found the effort amusing. And the occasional startle was well worth all of the failures. In return for the amusement on the horse's part, the exchanges taught Link spatial awareness; thanks to Akrir, he could feel when something – or someone – was within a few feet of him. He'd never been this close to Epona, never shared the sort of friendship he had with Akrir. So maybe he'd come out on top after all.

On top of being an amusing partner, Akrir was also a much faster mount than Epona. The landscape passed by in a blur as the horse sped on, arriving at the gates to Kakariko in less than half an hour. Akrir also had incredible stamina compared to Epona. True, the other horse had a much better horizontal leap, but Akrir more than made up for it; instead of hopping a gap, the mischievous horse would instead lurch to a stop, throwing Link over it. It wasn't always pleasant for the former hero, but the horse always got an amused whicker out of the boy's less-than-graceful landings.

Link was prepared this time, bracing himself for Akrir's unceremonious way of helping him clear obstacles. As they reached the gate, the horse launched him, snorting disgustedly when he landed on his feet on the other side. The boy signaled to the horse, and Akrir gave a long, low whicker, almost a human grumble, as he plodded off.

The once-hero checked his armaments; protruding over his left shoulder was the hilt of Ragnarok, a broadsword he'd been given by the spirit Lanayru. It wasn't as light or physically powerful as the Master Sword, and possessed a different kind of magic, but it was a very trusty blade nonetheless. A Hylian shield hung on a hook in Ragnarok's scabbard; it was the one thing bearing the royal crest that he'd been allowed to keep. He had taken to wearing a short, curved foreign blade at his waist, horizontally and situated for right-hand draw. It was a very good surprise weapon, and easy to defend with in case his shield was unavailable.

His eyes were drawn to the town, engulfed in black fire. Where he had expected panic, there was only silence, much like his own demeanor. Like Lake Hylia, Kakariko Village was nestled into a gorge, but with gaps in the northwest and southwest walls. The gates made their appearances there, and were the only humanly accessible ways into the town. That was where the similarity ended, however. The cliffs here, unlike at the lake, were a dusty orange, the color of thirst and desolation. Link had always remembered it as a happy town, the ladders and rope bridges spanning the gorge always busy and cheerful. Now the houses and hillside huts burned desolately, ruefully accepting their fate as the hero's eyes passed them. There was no life here. Not even Cuccos squawked. He climbed a ladder, the heavy, silent feeling of death weighing him down as he cautiously traversed the catwalks that crisscrossed the settlement. Link had armed his shield and loosened Ragnarok in its sheath; he did not like this feeling.

A series of snaps caught his sensitive Hylian ears, and his head jerked up in time to see that the ropes of the catwalk had been severed; he barely had time to catch a rope of the bridge in his left hand as the contraption plummeted downward. With a sudden, sickening wrench, the bridge stopped falling and swung. Link had never been afraid of heights; truth be told, he had never been afraid of anything concerning his own safety. He knew that timing was key, and that there were few places in this rocky settlement on which he could land unharmed. Eyes catching a hay bale, the hero swung once more and released his grip. He could feel the air rushing upward faster as his descent quickened, making his vision blur with tears. Blinking them away, he contacted the bale, crashing downward through it, rolling on his shield and hopping out of the bale to face the destroyed bridge. A pain in his right ankle told him he'd twisted it, but he didn't care. He was at the north end of the settlement, facing south with the cliff to his back. Up at the top of the precipice he was staring at, there was a face.

* * *

The commander screeched, and all of the monsters took the cue. Stalfos, Soldiers, and Darknuts rose up around the tops of the cliffs, surrounding the boy in green. He was dangerous, they knew, and had to be dealt with swiftly. Their masters had worked together to plan this trap, and would not be pleased if they failed. Another screech, and orders in a harsh, guttural tongue, and they leapt from their positions. The boy had been marked for death, and they were to make it so.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield: **And so it begins... Fair warning, my friend. If you don't like combat in a fanfiction, you're reading the wrong story. I absolutely LOVE writing combat scenes, as you'll no doubt discover soon... SO TURN THE PAGE AND LET THE BUTT WHIPPING BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Link drew Ragnarok as the monsters cascaded down the slopes, surrounding him. He was encircled in a matter of moments, the monsters jeering and calling in the throat-ripping language that was theirs. They lacked their usual haphazardness, the reckless abandon usually present in their attacks. This had been organized, Link knew, and for the first time, he began to doubt the chances of his success. Grimacing, he steeled himself. None of the monsters in his immediate vicinity moved. More kept pouring down the walls until nearly the whole gorge was filled with them, but the mass stood eerily still. They seemed to be trying to provoke him into movement. _So be it,_ the hero thought.

Suddenly, he dashed backward, turning and cutting down four Stalfos in one blow who, thanks to Ragnarok, exploded in showers of ash. Link dashed at full speed, his left hand working furiously, dispatching any and all creatures that stood in his way. He had cleared a path to the canyon wall and, noticing that there was a Darknut with a spear behind him, he sped on. He reached the wall as the Darknut reached him; Darknuts were faster runners than Link, but once they got going, they couldn't turn or stop well. Link jumped up, taking a couple steps vertically on the wall before boosting off of it in a backflip.

As he came down, he cut the Darknut in two with Ragnarok. As the pieces ignited and fell away from each other, he was assaulted from the right by two more Stalfos, and had enough time to parry both of their swipes with his shield. Staggering, he hopped over a swing from a Soldier behind him, kicking the knight in its face before landing and cutting one of the Stalfos off at the knees. Link threw his shield up just in time to catch a chop aimed for his neck, and the strength of the blow sent him back a few feet, where he was tripped by a Darknut. Landing, he rolled immediately to his left, and a Stalfos' sword stuck into the ground where his heart had been. He lifted his feet and managed to roll backwards as the Darknut's heavy sword came down where his hips had been, shattering the Stalfos that had been attacking him. Recovering from his roll, he was thrown forward by the foot of a Soldier, and another Stalfos in front of him thrust its sword out, intending to impale him on the blade. Link managed to twist to his left, parrying the thrust with his shield and, still spinning, he took off the Stalfos' head with the return stroke.

The Stalfos was immediately replaced by a Darknut who swung his heavy blade in an uppercut. Link's shield met the blade, but the force of the strike lifted Link into the air. Time seemed to slow as the hero turned a backflip, surveying the situation below him. There were so many, and expertly trained. They all followed him with eyes glowing black. No, not trained; they were controlled by a single mind. Calmly, Link focused on the power of Ragnarok, letting the blade's energy fill him. With the power of Din coursing through his body to the point where he felt like exploding, he seemed to hang in the air for a split-second, glowing as the surrounding area darkened, the light seemingly being absorbed by the hero. The energy was focused into his shield, held downward, and his eyes flicked open. Faster than the monsters' eyes could see, the Hylian boy streaked down into the center of the mass shield-first, transferring the energy into the earth in the split second it took him to reach it, and there was a massive explosion, incinerating all of the monsters that had been within thirty feet of him.

Calmly, Link looked up, and his heart sank. He had only taken out around a hundred or so of them, and there were still twice that many left. A bare fifth of those remaining were on fire from the explosion, dying, but that still left too many to deal with.

Standing, Link settled into his fighting stance. He had come through the south gate of Kakariko, and had fought toward the north gate. It lay about a hundred yards to his right now, but he knew he could never make it; the Darknuts with spears would overtake him halfway there. It still left him better odds, but Darknuts in a group of their own were much more dangerous than this mismatched horde that confronted him now.

As if on cue, the line of monsters began to charge him. Link braced himself for the attacks he knew would be coming. He knew he had to escape, or he would die, but he was not used to running, and didn't know how to formulate an escape strategy. He met the charge stoically, blocking a chop from a Soldier while sidestepping the same from a Darknut. He side kicked the Soldier, sending it sprawling, and parried a thrust from a Stalfos with his sword, bashing its skull in with his shield. Without hesitation, he continued on, sidestepping another chop from a Darknut and kicking a Soldier's knee in. A Stalfos leapt over the fray, holding its sword downward, and with his Golden Gauntlets, Link heaved the Soldier upward, intercepting the Stalfos' sword pogo and throwing the evil skeleton off target.

The Darknut swung downward again, and Link dodged, spinning to his right and bashing another Soldier in the face with his shield with such force that the knight's face, visor and all, caved in with a sickening crunch. The hero hopped a low swing from a second Darknut, running up the first's sword and taking its head off as he jumped off its shoulder. He sailed through the air, planting his blade in a Soldier's chest as he landed. Ripping the blade out, he used it to parry a Stalfos' swing with such force that the skeleton's sword snapped in two. Link reached back with his shield hand, grasping the tanto at his back, and with a lightning motion, zigzagged it across the skeleton warrior five times, returning it to its sheathe as the monster fell apart.

He didn't know how long he fought. He just fought. The adrenaline in his veins was nearly endless, due to the power of Farore, the power of the Triforce of Courage. Monsters fell apart and disintegrated, depending on what weapon Link felt like wielding. The horde was becoming smaller, but adrenaline or no, the hero was tiring. His movements were slowing, becoming almost clumsy. He began taking hits, just scratches and bruises, but they began to hinder his performance. He fought on until a Soldier got lucky, awarding Link a gash in his thigh that distracted him enough to take his eyes off the Darknut to his right. The heavy brute swung the gigantic sword with both hands, and the boy was only able to throw his shield up.

The impact smashed the shield into his side as his feet left the ground, and his forehead hit the edge as he flew end over end through the crowd of monsters. He smashed into a Stalfos upon landing, tumbling and bouncing across the broken bones to collapse in a heap, face down. As the enemies hooted and hollered in their guttural tongue, the boy's vision swam. The ground shook against his face as the Darknut closed in on him holding its sword up, savoring the moment. The hero could not move. Link closed his eyes, waiting. He did not fear death. He welcomed it. With death, there would be no pain, no worry. While he would not volunteer for its cold embrace, since there were always people who could benefit from his protection, the chance for the final rest it provided was almost relieving.

He looked up, wondering why he hadn't been struck, and the Darknut's head disappeared in a streak with a spray of putrid blood. The monsters all looked behind Link, cursing and jeering in their harsh language. They seemed to ignore him altogether as a new threat presented itself. Link could not turn, could not move; he had lost too much blood. He knew he needed to remain still if he was to survive. Despite this personal admonition, the boy felt his head jerk upward as bodies of monsters, seven or eight at a time, flew through the air over him. A boot appeared next to his face, and the other landed a couple feet away. The figure took off toward the retreating wall of monsters, taking no mercy.

The figure held a short version of a rapier in his left hand, and his right held a one handed miniature claymore. The mini claymore was about half a foot shorter than Ragnarok, but the being that wielded it seemed to be able to close the distance with ease. His left hand sword, about an inch or two longer than Ragnarok but much thinner, was a blur, parrying and stabbing while the right hand sword separated limbs and heads from bodies. The figure was a whirling field of death. Pieces of monsters flew through the air, some of them landing near Link, who watched intently, absorbing some of this new fighter's technique. He seemed to utilize short hops and spinning aerial maneuvers as the baseline of his offense, transitioning occasionally to a crouching stance that moved him through the enemy ranks like a hot knife through butter. The fighter had a neutral stance that he seemed to transition to whenever there was only one enemy facing him, in which he sheathed the mini claymore and switched the rapier-like sword to his right hand. It was a combination of fencing and a foreign art Link had never witnessed himself.

The monsters' stupor finally began to fade, and the ranks suddenly fell into disarray as the force controlling them suddenly abated. Turning, they ran like the cowards they normally were.

The figure appeared next to Link, pushing him onto his back. Link raised a hand in protest, but the figure took no notice, smearing a salve over the gash in his thigh, and bandaging it tightly. The figure sat back, and for the first time, Link was able to get a good look at him. He had a young face, probably around Link's own age. His hair was brown, done in thick, sagging spikes. His ears were small and round, so he was not Hylian, but human. The other boy had amber eyes, unlike Link's water-blue. The boy's clothing was different from his own, as well; where Link had chosen a traditional green tunic and cap, the boy wore a brown vest atop straight, earthy trousers, which were tucked into the buckled boots Link had seen step over him. There was something oddly familiar about those boots…

"I know you, you know." The figure spoke in an even tone.

Link frowned.

"No," the boy said, reading his thoughts. "You wouldn't recognize me. We've never officially met." The figure paused. "Like you, I was brought up by a tribe that was not my own." When Link's frown changed to a curious one, he continued. "I was brought up by the Sheikah."

At the mention of the tribe of protectors, Link was reminded of Zelda's mysterious alter-ego, who was named after the tribe itself. Link nodded. That was where the fighter's speed and skill had come from. But his fighting style was his own; the Sheikah were masters of the shadow – they preferred to strike quickly and silently, and were partial to single targets as opposed to the horde this boy had just faced.

The figure sat back, and Link followed his gaze. The volcano had loosed a small cloud of dust, and fallen silent again. Suddenly, the figure broke the silence again.

"Well, that should do it."

Before Link could twitch, the figure ripped the tourniquet off, exposing smooth flesh, as if the blade had never scored it. Link frowned in confusion.

"The salve is made from Einlar root and glow worm sap," the figure explained, patching Link's leggings. "It's a miracle regrowth serum, but its worst downfall is that it only works if you're not thinking about it. Some nonsense about blood flow awareness." The figure shrugged. "So I distracted you."

Link nodded, rising to a standing position. The leg worked fine, and there was no memory of the metal that had bit into his thigh. Link glanced toward the figure, who grinned.

"Good as new," he told the hero, and Link nodded appreciatively, bending to retrieve his sword.

As the blade pulsed, the figure stepped back.

"Light of the Triforce!" He exclaimed. "Is that Ragnarok?"

At Link's nod, the figure whistled in appreciation.

"I was wondering what caused that explosion," he muttered. "They say that sword can out-power even the Master Sword."

Link sheathed the powerful blade, and the two of them set about searching the ruins of Kakariko. The purifying fire of Ragnarok had doused the black flames, so only wickedly charred remains were left.

After about ten minutes, the two fighters met back in the center of town.

"Did you find anyone?" the figure inquired.

Link shook his head, still peering around.

The other fighter sighed. "Me neither." After a quick glance around, he added, "I kinda want to leave this place. It feels… oily."

Without a word, Link led the way to the south gate. Upon arrival, the two were taken aback by the sight; there were bodies of monsters everywhere, blood soaking the ground past the gate, which had been smashed open. And in the middle of the chaos stood Akrir.

The other fighter stood, rooted to his spot, while Link walked forward, features splitting into a wide grin. The hero laughed, the first sound the Sheikah-trained fighter had heard escape his throat. Catching up to Link, the fighter frowned.

"Your _horse_ did this?"

At the statement, Akrir gave an annoyed snort, and without looking, crushed a Stalfos skull under his front hoof.

The fighter nodded, grinning. "I _like_ this horse."

They decided to journey to the Castle, to seek an audience with His Majesty. The royal family, stubborn as they could be, needed to be informed of these dire events. Link rode Akrir alone, his comrade astoundingly keeping pace a scant few yards behind. Link frowned. How was that possible? At their pace, they reached the Castle Town in a little over twenty minutes. Once there, the fighter crouched, regaining his breath. Link signaled Akrir to stay outside the town, earning an irritated squint and a low grunt from the horse. The fighters continued into the town.

Pushing through the crowd, they arrived at the castle gates, where they were stopped by the guards.

"You!" one of the guards pointed at Link. "How dare you show your face here?"

"Let us pass," the other fighter ordered.

"And who are you to issue such an order?" The other guard sneered.

The figure drew a medallion out of his vest, holding it up to the light, and the guards gasped, bowing apologetically.

"Master Miles," one guard stammered, "we meant no disrespect, but His Majesty the King has ordered that Link shall not pass these gates."

Link stared. Miles? He'd heard the name before, but the face did not fit. He waved the warrior on, signaling that he was content to remain outside the gates.

"Is there any way I might speak with His Majesty?" the boy inquired.

The two guards exchanged glances. "The King has taken ill," they explained. "The public has not seen him since the declaration of outlaw against the Hylian."

"Ill or not, the King's word is law," Miles declared. "I will go in alone." Before entering the now open gates, Miles turned to the two guards.

"Law or not, see that no-one bothers this man while I am gone."

"Yes, milord." The guards bowed. The gates shut behind the mysterious fighter.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** Ah, the sweet success of an awesome battle... well, at least _I_ think so. lol. I tend to get a bit carried away in the action, so the fight scenes' text tends to bunch up a bit (I actually chopped the whole fight paragraph into like 7 or 8 different paragraphs here to make it easier... it reads better in Microsoft Word, believe me), but I'll just say this... If you liked this fight scene... heh heh. Tip of the iceberg, my friend. Tip of the iceberg.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

The throne room was empty. Miles' footsteps echoed off the arched ceilings as he passed the marble columns, peering around. As he faced forward, he suddenly stopped. Hyrule's Princess was standing right in front of him. Immediately, he went to one knee, head down.

"Your Highness," he muttered.

"Rise." Her soft, melodic voice was enrapturing. Rising, he allowed himself to gaze at her for a split second. Her beauty defied words, and her kind demeanor surpassed that of even her late mother. It was easy to see why Link loved her. Her eyes belonged to a hawk, a deep, piercing blue that was soft and compassionate at the same time. Her golden hair, decorated only by a simple circlet, draped her shoulders and framed her angular Hylian face, which at once accentuated and softened the pointed eyebrows that rested atop her keen eyes. She was dressed in the traditional white and pink court gown, the front pleat bearing the Hyrulian Royal Crest as all noble finery did.

Miles forced himself to speak. "I am grieved to learn that your father, His Majesty, is ill."

"I, too, worry for him," she told him, "but with faith and time, wounds will heal themselves."

Miles nodded. Princess Zelda had always been a role model for faith and wisdom. The fighter hoped she was correct.

"What news do you bring?" She inquired.

"My Lady," he related, "Kakariko Village has been decimated. The population is nonexistent, and nothing but an oily ruin remains."

Zelda nodded, then stepped uncomfortably close to him. "You were not the only one there."

Miles nodded. Having been born with the power of Nayru, the Triforce of Wisdom, she often was able to discern hidden things with a glance.

"I… found Link." He related the tale of the battle to her, and how all of the creatures were being controlled by an outside force.

"Indeed, this is dire news," she confirmed, stepping away. Looking up, she spoke again. "Is… is he well?"

"He is," Miles acknowledged.

A little of the tension left the Princess. Pacing for a few minutes as silence ruled in her father's stead, she stopped in front of Miles again.

"My father must not know about this," she told him. Miles nodded; the King had misconstrued Zelda's account of the events following Ganondorf's last defeat, and had banished Link into hiding on account of stalking the Princess. Zelda had not contested it, not wanting to stir things up further, fearing for Link's safety if she did. She knew her father well, and if he thought Link's attentions were desired, the consequences would have been worse. His Majesty was very possessive of his daughter, and she understood why. She was the last piece of her mother he had left. If he were to lose her to someone, especially ill as he was, it would be the end of him. Zelda could not condemn her own father to death, so she had had to make Link believe that she did not return his feelings. He no doubt believed that it was _her_ who had banished him, but she had to live with that to keep her father alive. She had been away from him for so long that she wasn't sure she still carried that childhood love for him, but something made her turn away every suitor she'd received invitations from. Something besides her father's feelings made her turn them away. She knew it was improbable that Link would forgive her, so it was also improbable that she would ever be able to be close enough to him to explain what had really happened. Resolutely, she had settled into her role. She would love no one. Not just because of her father, but because no one deserved those feelings. Well, there was one other…

Miles saw the regret in her eyes, and quickly turned his own downward.

"How shall we go about this?" he asked respectfully.

She turned to him, finding comfort in his trust. "I will devise a plan. I have a secret carrier hawk that I will send to you with a message. I will need a lock of your hair for it to track you by."

Without hesitation, Miles drew a short knife and sawed off a spike from the nape of his neck. The Princess put it in a leather pouch that hung at her side and looked at him again. "You and Link will travel to the Gerudo Desert. If Kakariko has been destroyed, the Gerudo may be in danger as well. If not, they may be the source. I know Ganondorf was banished, but this reeks of his influence."

Miles nodded. "Understood, My Lady."

Zelda continued. "My bird will find you in about three days. Take some parchment, ink, quills, and leg cases, and when the bird finds you, write me a report. I will reply within the day."

"And the plan, My Lady?"

"You will be helping to build it with your information, Master Miles." She smiled kindly at him. "You and Link will be my eyes and ears. Now go."

As he turned, the Princess's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Master Miles?"

He turned. "Yes, My Lady?"

"Tell Link…" For the first time Miles remembered, the Princess looked uncertain.

"No," she decided, looking up at him. "Just go. I am sorry for delaying you."

* * *

He bowed and walked out of the hall.

Link stood with his back to a corner. The guards glared at him, but they kept true to their orders, making sure Link was not bothered by any passersby. Many townspeople glanced his way, frowning in recognition, and more than a few openly sneered at him, but that was to be expected. The tall gate door creaked open, and Miles stepped out, turning to the guards.

"My thanks," he said simply, fishing out a red rupee for each of them. The guards were stunned; that was a day's salary. Before they could protest, Miles led Link back outside the Castle Town.

"The Princess wants us to travel to the Gerudo Desert," Miles explained. At Link's frown, he added, "Not everything is as it seems, friend. I think there may be more to this situation than you think."

Link's questioning stare spurred him on.

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but there's something there, in her eyes, when she speaks of you."

The Hylian looked away, unsure of what to think. Akrir showed up with an annoyed grunt. The horse always seemed to be in a bad mood.

_Maybe that's what makes him so amusing,_ Miles thought. As if on cue, Link mounted up, starting off toward the Desert. Miles sighed and sprinted after him. The tiny gorge that was the way to the upper cliffs of the lake passed by, and the sun watched them dash across the grassy meadow, bereft of conflict for the time being. The Great Bridge loomed before them, the ancient arches growing larger as the sped toward it. Miles followed the horse across the Great Bridge, but without warning, the damnable thing suddenly skidded to a halt, pitching Link off the bridge!

Miles skidded to a stop. "What the –" A hoof caught him under the arm, lifting him over the edge. Backflipping in midair, he grabbed hold of it, gasping. After a moment, the horse poked its head over the edge, inches away from Miles' face. The horse pulled its lips back, opened its teeth, and after a moment of suspense, shot its tongue out into the boy's eye. Miles shrieked in disgust, losing his grip, and as he fell, he thought he heard the horse wheeze in amusement.

* * *

Miles jerked upright. Link was standing over him on the rocky beach of Lake Hylia. Apparently, he'd lost consciousness during the fall. Link was grinning, having expected Akrir to pitch him over the edge.

"Stupid, retarded horse," Miles grumbled, rubbing his chest. Link had taken the liberty of drying Miles' weapons for him. Returning them to their sheaths, the fighter followed the Hylian over the beaches and ledges, making their way to a large cannon. Once they reached the base, Miles looked at the Hylian hero. Suddenly, Link seized him, hurling him into the bowl of the cannon and jumping in after him.

The world exploded. Deaf, Miles watched the world blur by. Link sailed on beside him, face a passive mask. The sands appeared below, rushing toward them at a sickening speed. The Sheikah warrior hit first, buried in the sand head first. Link hit and rolled. Dusting himself off, he walked over to Miles, whose legs were sticking up out of the sand, kicking furiously. Seizing his ankles, Link hauled him out of the sand. Miles spluttered and spat sand out of his mouth, dusting himself off as he rose. Link watched, amused.

"Your horse is still retarded," the fighter declared.

They set off toward the temple, traversing the sands. As they walked, Link thought about what the boy had told him outside Castle Town. Was Miles right? Or was it false hope planted by Zelda as punishment for showing his face? It could go either way, he decided, and put it out of his mind. Or at least, he tried. The harder he tried to forget her, the more he thought of her. Strangely, his mind was drawn to the happier times they'd shared. She had advised him of the Master Sword, even given him the family instrument; the Ocarina of Time had power, and over more than just time. It was a large measure of trust that convinced the princess to entrust it to him. Their meeting in the courtyard, after he'd snuck past all the guards, would stick in his mind forever. After Impa had led him out to the front of the castle gates, he'd gone back, past the guards again, just to see her. Her surprise and delight had been evident. They'd shared time in that courtyard every day, though the most memorable moment had been when he'd returned with the Goron Ruby. The scene replayed itself in his mind.

_"It's beautiful," Zelda observed. She looked up at Link._

_"I knew it was you," she added._

_"What?" Link was confused, but curious._

_Zelda gave the ruby back, taking his hand instead. "Link… remember that dream I told you about?"_

_Link nodded. "I remember."_

_She led him to the steps, where they sat together. "There was a part I didn't tell you about, because it seemed so…"_

_She didn't need to finish. Link knew what she meant. She looked up at him._

_"You know, I've only known you for about a week, but I feel as if you've been with me my whole life. I've never had meaning or purpose before you."_

_Link paused, heart in his throat. The Princess was gorgeous, true, but what he really liked about her was her manner, her personality. He had a feeling he would have liked her even if she was horridly ugly. But she wasn't, and it made her all the more inescapable._

_He loosened his grip on her hand, not realizing that he'd been squeezing. His breath came in short, shallow waves. The Princess, though blushing, seemed calm. Serenity had always been a part of the Wisdom she was imbued with, but his Courage seemed to be failing him. Her hand had found its way to the back of his head, and she had pulled their lips together…_

The front of Link's tunic was soaked with tears he hadn't known he'd been shedding. Miles finally noticed, and his hand came to the Hylian's shoulder. Link waved him off, drying his cheeks, and without words, Miles understood. Quickening his pace, the Sheikah-raised fighter walked on ahead, towards the hastily erected guard towers. Moblins patrolled the towers, bows in hand. This was not going to be easy. Miles turned toward the fallen hero, who had regained composure. Link nodded, and drew his bow.

Miles had no ranged weapons, so he charged on ahead, left hand drawing his short rapier, called Thorn. Arrows whizzed past him as the Moblins noticed his presence, and they fell dead by the time he'd run past by Link's arrows. Miles only had to deflect a few shots before reaching the temple proper. The Gerudo hadn't shown up, and Ganondorf's monsters were everywhere, so it was his guess that they were holed up inside. Link arrived, arming his shield, but not drawing Ragnarok. Miles saw the wisdom in it; the shield was lacquered and would not reflect light, whereas their blades would. Miles sheathed Thorn. Link started toward the door, but Miles stopped him.

"They'll be expecting that."

Link frowned, and Miles pointed upward. Link still frowned.

Sighing, Miles grabbed a windowpane and began his ascent. The walls were very easy to climb, missing stones in many places. The atmosphere was eerily silent as the duo made their way up, crisscrossing the face of the temple in search of good handholds.

They were a quarter of the way from the top when Link's head whipped up at hearing a squawk. That wasn't a normal crow's call. He looked up, and his eyebrows sank into a glare immediately. Guays. The flying, crow-like birds with oversized, razor sharp beaks were a favorite of Ganondorf's. Link attached himself to his current position with a clawshot, drawing Ragnarok. Miles noticed, awkwardly drawing Thorn with his right hand. He was just in time to deflect a diving Guay. Link blocked and stabbed, incinerating the ones that came after him, but Miles' sword didn't have any elemental power, so destroying the infuriating creatures was more difficult for him. They seemed endless; piles of ash and dead bird bodies littered the ground far below them, and yet their numbers were unaffected.

"We have to get to the top!" The fighter shouted, reading Link's mind. The Hylian hero tossed the Sheikah fighter his second clawshot, and on Miles' count, they sheathed their weapons and fired upward around the same pillar so that their clawshots grabbed each other on the other side of it. The spring-loaded chains rocketed them skyward, and as they were about to hit the pillar, they let go, the momentum allowing them to run up the wide pillar and catch the edge. Link pulled himself up, helping Miles to do the same, and they both dropped into the courtyard of sorts. The clawshots lay in the middle, tangled amongst one another. Link bashed the birds aside with his shield, defending Miles against the Guays as the Sheikah fighter untangled the equipment. Finished, he signaled to the hero, and the pair dropped through the opening, closing the hatch above them. Many loud _thunks_ were heard as the retarded birds embedded themselves beak-first in the wood in a final attempt to score a meal.

They found themselves at the top of a stairwell, which wound in a tight spiral downward. It was surprisingly bright, where Link normally would have needed the aid of his lantern or Ragnarok. Miles handed the clawshots back, but Link took only one, signaling Miles to keep the other for now. Silently, they made their way down the staircase, arriving in a wide room. Cages hanging in the room showcased the fabled Gerudo maidens, stripped of their legendary scimitars and hung to die. One of them weakly opened her eyes, speaking to Link.

"Trap…" she whispered. "Must go… now."

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield: **The climbing scene, I must admit, was inspired by Assassin's Creed, which was still new when I was writing this chapter... Son of a Monkey, that was a long time ago! I have to say the next part is one of my favorites, where it uses a very unlikely weapon...


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Before the fighters could react to her warning, the doors at the far end of the hall burst open, admitting the same assortment of monsters that had attacked Link in Kakariko. The Hylian drew Ragnarok at last, the power of Din roaring to life within the blade, while Miles flourished Wrath, his mini claymore. Oddly, he didn't draw Thorn, but kept the clawshot ready in his left hand. Link was puzzled at this; surely there were very few combat advantages with that piece of equipment.

Miles didn't wait for Link, and the Hylian saw just how wrong he had been. The Sheikah warrior dove into the fray, and with a sequence of rapid slashes too quick for the eye to follow, three bodies had fallen, forcing the monsters to open a circle around him. Unfortunately for them, distance didn't matter to Miles. He dashed to his right, cutting down a Soldier that was too slow to evade. He parried a thrust from a Stalfos, shooting the clawshot behind him with the claws curled like a fist to knock over a charging Darknut. Stepping on a low swing from a second Stalfos, he took both skeletons' heads off with one stroke. Another Darknut approached to his left, and Miles swung the still extended chain around the fiend's sword hilt as it swung, ripping it from its hand as he skewered it with Wrath. With split-second maneuvering, he flicked the chain so that the claws grasped the huge sword, and brought down into an unsuspecting Stalfos cluster. They shattered, and he jumped up, parrying a swing from a Soldier as he whirled the chain about, laying enemies down wherever it could reach. After a few leveling swings, the clawshot lost its grip on the giant sword, and the chain landed on the shoulder of another Stalfos as it charged him. Kicking the Soldier in the stomach, he retracted the chain, knocking the skeleton's head off. A Darknut swung low, and Miles hopped it, kicking the Stalfos' airborne head with such force that it ripped through the Darknut, leaving the giant in a bloody puddle. The warrior ducked as another Darknut swung at him from behind, then used Wrath to parry a series of rapid strokes from a group of Stalfos.

The Darknut took aim again, and Miles fired off at one of the Gerudo's cages. The trusty accessory lifted him above the stroke, and he landed on the Darknut's shoulders, driving Wrath through his armored helmet. He backflipped off the body, landing amongst three Soldiers, all of whom thrust at him. He ducked, spinning with his sword out, cutting them off at the knees. The Stalfos group caught up with him again, and he was deflecting strokes from all front angles. He ducked a horizontal slice and shot the clawshot backward, grabbing another unsuspecting Soldier by the face. Dodging backward, the fighter flung the Soldier with all his might into the Stalfos group, who scattered like bowling pins under the weight. As he landed, he hung the clawshot on his belt and drove Wrath through a Darknut's knee, kicking the other foot out from under it. With the same motion, he drew it out of the thing's knee and sliced its head off, catching one of the helmet's horns and flinging it into the eye of a Soldier, who went down screaming.

Suddenly, Link was at his back, carving a fiery path for the two of them. Miles finally drew Thorn, and the duo worked furiously, parrying, stabbing, vaulting, chopping. Back to back, they moved in a circular fashion, laying waste to the horde that charged them relentlessly. Link's rapid-fire strokes burned them to a crisp while Miles' whiplash strikes severed limbs left and right. Miles reached over and parried a blow coming for Link's head, and the Hylian ducked. Miles rolled over his back, coming down with both swords in a crouched position, breaking the Darknut's heavy blade in two, while Link rolled over _his_ back, cleaving the heavy warrior in two with Ragnarok as Miles spun the other direction, taking off two Soldiers at the knees. A Stalfos rushed in, and the Sheikah-trained fighter parried while lunging upward with both feet. He rolled under Link, who backflipped into the air, cutting the skeleton in half on his way up. Ending the flip with Ragnarok above his head, Link brought it down as he landed, the force of the chop creating a fiery wave that incinerated everything five feet in front of him. Miles had spin-tripped a Soldier, leaping into the air and taking its head off, twisting and planting both swords in a Darknut's chest as he landed. A Soldier charged, and he backflipped off, Link dashing under him to decapitate the monster as Miles spun like a top upside down, taking heads off wherever he could reach, landing on his feet and parrying a savage cut.

A minute and a half later, they stood back to back still, breathing heavily. The monsters had all been dealt with. Smoking piles of ash and bleeding and broken bodies littered the ground in clusters below the swinging cages.

"The maidens," Miles whispered as he sheathed Thorn and Wrath.

Link nodded, hanging his shield on the hook in Ragnarok's scabbard. The sword served to illuminate the crevices that the otherworldly light could not reach. Within minutes, they had loosened all of the cages and brought them to the ground, opening them. Twelve of the Gerudo lay dead inside their cages, six lay unconscious, and one was alert. As Link helped her up, she spoke to him.

"It is good to see you again, friend."

The Hylian nodded, recognition in his eyes. The Gerudo woman turned to Miles.

"I am Nabooru, the Desert Wind, Guardian of the Seal of the Spirit Temple."

"One of the Sages?" Miles uttered. "Why are you here?"

Nabooru spoke as Link sat her down.

"My seal has been broken. I know not how, or by whom, but that is why I exist in this realm."

"Kakariko Village was engulfed in black flames," he informed her as Link rummaged through his pack for food. "There were no survivors."

Nabooru looked solemn. "Hyrule Castle will herald Impa's return with both happiness and apprehension, I fear, for that means another seal is undone." Her head snapped up, staring at Link. "Have you seen Ruto? Saria? Darunia?"

Link shook his head, offering her bread and cheese wrapped in oilcloth. The Gerudo took it gratefully, and Link set about administering water to the unconscious as she continued.

"There were seven sages, as you know. Rauru sleeps eternally in the Sacred Realm, the stitching that holds the very fabric of the realm together. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and I reinforce his power tenfold. Each one of us that disappears from that realm takes some of his power with us."

"The seventh sage?" Miles inquired. Link looked back, then continued his duty.

"The seventh and final sage," Nabooru informed him, "is Princess Zelda."

"But she has never disappeared from this realm," Miles frowned. "Has her seal always been broken?"

"The Princess was gifted with the virtue of Wisdom," the Gerudo explained. "Her stance as the final seal is also the conduit through which we enter and leave the Sacred Realm. She remains in both worlds, though in the Sacred Realm, she is little more than a feeling. The more Sages disappear from the Sacred Realm, the more solid her presence becomes there."

"And the more her presence here will fade," finished Miles. "And if her presence here is a mere feeling, anyone could enter, and the Sacred Realm will be vulnerable." He paused. "So that's how she knew to send us here; she could feel you ejected from the Sacred Realm."

As if on cue, a screech sounded, and both of the male fighters jumped up. After a moment, a hawk flew in, depositing itself unceremoniously atop Miles' head. From its leg dangled a case. Miles broke it, drawing out the parchment.

_Master Miles_

_I trust you have remedied the strife within the Spirit Temple by now. You need not reply to this letter, as I have already formulated my plan. You and Link shall visit both of the remaining temples and verify that their seals are intact. I sense that the forest temple's seal will be in danger soon. Do not bother with the water temple; Ruto has visited me at the Castle, and I have been informed that the realm of the Zoras is once again frozen. Hasten to the forest and fire temples, and report to me. Keep this bird until you can reply._

_Link,_

_I cannot explain to you_

_In anything I say or do or plan._

_Fear is not afraid of you,_

_And guilt's a language you can't understand._

_I cannot explain to you_

_In anything I say or do,_

_But hope my actions speak the words I can't._

_Zelda_

Link frowned at his part of the message. Something within him stirred, but he smashed it down ruthlessly. He was better off forgetting about her; she distracted him, and he had a job to do. Link looked over at Miles, having read his part of the note, too.

"So which one are you taking?" The fighter asked him.

Link frowned, recalling his experiences of both temples. He wished to take the most difficult one, to spare Miles the danger.

Miles thought. "Well, Ragnarok carries the power of Din's Fire, and that won't be much use against fire monsters. You'd blend better in the forest, too. I'll take the fire temple."

Nabooru put her hand on his shoulder. "The temple of fire is a very dangerous place, friend."

"How are you feeling?" Miles asked, evading the statement.

"Better," she admitted. "Well enough to fight if needed."

Miles paused. "Mind accompanying me? The volcano is dormant; no more eruptions. That means the interior's probably cooled off a bit, so we won't need any special clothing." He turned to Link, who was frowning curiously. "The first time you went in, it was so hot you couldn't breathe, right?"

The Hylian nodded.

"You needed a garment fashioned by the Gorons to withstand heat."

Another nod.

"But that was while the volcano was active. Since you subdued Volvagia, it has returned to dormancy. That was… seven years ago, right?"

The hero smiled. The boy was right; the interior of the volcano would have indeed cooled off. Nevertheless, he reached into his pack and pulled out a few things he didn't need anymore. First among those were the Silver Gauntlets. True, they were not as powerful as their Golden counterparts, but they made life easier. Miles passed them to Nabooru, who had been their initial seeker.

The Desert Wind shook her head. "I cannot go with you."

Miles was puzzled. "We could use the help."

Link nodded, understanding. Nabooru proceeded to explain.

"As the guardian of the sixth seal, my place is by the Spirit Temple. I must guard the temple until the seal can be restored. That way, I may return to the Golden Land and add my power to the seal of Ganondorf's prison."

Miles nodded, and suddenly noticed another Gerudo maiden was stirring. He darted over, helping her up. She coughed, and the Sheikah trained fighter uncorked his water skin, cradling her head against his shoulder as she drank. Regaining her strength, she sat next to Nabooru with a shy nod of thanks toward Miles.

Nabooru spoke. "This is my sister, Tanizau. Most call her Tani." The Desert Wind nodded at Miles. "She is young yet, maybe a little older than yourself, and could very well benefit from your experience. You will take her along."

Tanizau's eyes widened. "Is this…?"

"This is your Maiden Rite," Nabooru told her.

The younger Gerudo nodded solemnly as Nabooru spoke to Link and Miles.

"Tani has had much close combat training within our ranks, and she has risen to be one of our top fighters. But she has talent that is yet unharnessed. I believe that by watching and studying your fighting methods, she could grow to be one of the best in the Gerudo Legacy."

The Sheikah trained fighter nodded; that was similar to what his clan had told him upon completion of his training. Wordlessly, he handed Tani the Silver Gauntlets. She accepted them with a nod, and slipped them on. They seemed to change shape, molding themselves to Tanizau's slender, yet deadly hands. Secondly, he pulled out a pair of boots with golden tips and wings. The Hover Boots. Again, he offered them to Miles, and again Miles passed them to Tanizau. She looked questioningly at him.

"I already have special boots," the boy remarked, lifting one.

Recognition dawned on Link. Those were the long lost Pegasus Boots! Irritation crossed his features for a moment – if he'd had those boots the last time he'd cleansed this land from Ganondorf's evil touch, he wouldn't have needed Epona! He had wasted so much time with that stupid horse… Shaking his head and calming himself, he dug through his pack and finally found something the fighter could use. There were two golden stones embedded in his bow, one reddish and the other with a blue tinge. Link placed his palm over the blue one, the one that gave him the power to call ice into his arrows, and the stone came out with a flash. The Hylian held it up to Miles, who took it gingerly.

"This…" He was at a loss. "You're sure you trust me with this?"

Tanizau answered for the hero. "We will need the power of cold where we are going. The stones can fuse to any weapon, and can be taken out at will."

Nabooru nodded approvingly.

Miles drew Wrath, seeing his face in the mirror-polished blade. He set the stone against Wrath's hilt, and it was absorbed. Instantly, the blade took on a light blue tinge, and crystalline creases appeared across its surface. Mist also fell from the now-ice blade. It would be perfect for what they were going to face. Miles flourished the blade, sheathing it across his shoulder again.

"Thanks," he told the hero sincerely. "It will be returned to you."

Link kept the fire stone because many of the forest monsters could burn. The place was enchanted by Saria to ward off fire, but it didn't affect the evil that liked to gather within it when the seal was not intact. The fiery arrows and Ragnarok would make short work of any monsters he'd encounter.

Nabooru spoke up once more. "It should be worth noting that foul magic has been worked on this land again. Parts of the land have been subverted, instead mirroring their past selves." Link frowned as she spoke to him. "You will remember these places very clearly." She turned to Tanizau and Miles. "You, however, will not. You must adapt. When you have found the source of the subversion, destroy it, and the land will repair itself in time."

The three nodded, and turned their attention to the fallen Gerudo. Three of the six unconscious had risen to sitting positions, and the four fighters tended to them as best they could.

Miles realized the damn bird was still on top of his head! Embarrassed, he held his forearm up so that the hawk could climb onto it. Nabooru chuckled, and his cheeks flushed.

Hastily, he drew out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Zelda.

_Your Highness,_

_We have found Nabooru and several other Gerudo maidens of the fighting order. Seven still live, and Nabooru's sister Tanizau herself will be accompanying me to the fire temple. We will be leaving all but the most meager share of our food and water rations here for them to wait for your aid. Please be swift; we did not bring much, and six may not survive more than a couple of days with scant rations such as these._

_Your faithful follower,_

_Miles_

_P.S: Link does a good job of hiding it, but if I may be so bold… he misses you._

Miles tucked the note into another leg case, sending the bird out. It disappeared into the darkness. The fighter had fibbed a little when he'd mentioned 'scant rations;' he and Link had brought enough food and water that the two of them could live for a month on it alone. But Miles wanted to make sure these people would see help soon. Warriors or not, the trauma of what they'd experienced would eventually hit them, and he wanted them to have support when it finally did; during that period, they would be utterly defenseless. Glancing at Tanizau, he suddenly wondered whether he and Link were that different after all.

For Miles knew these things from personal experience.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** Yes, yes, I know I went a little off canon there, but I felt the need for Link's arrow enchantments to be something a little more substantial than "I shot the sun and a magic power fell out!" That, and I think you'll like what I have in mind for the Ice stone and Wrath.

By the way, how'd you like the use of the Clawshot as a weapon? And how about the back-to-back team fighting? Yes, yes, that last one was inspired by Army of Two. Shut up. I adapted it. lol.


	5. Chapter 3

The trio parted ways at the Great Plains. They had restocked their rations, and had all preparations made. Zelda had sent out a rescue party to recover the Gerudo, and they were set.

The four of them stood on the plains, silent. Link and Tanizau nodded to each other their goodbyes. Miles reached out, and Link shook his hand, caught unaware when Miles pulled him into a half-hug.

"Be careful," the fighter admonished.

The fourth figure, Akrir, trotted up to Miles and proceeded to knock the boy over with his huge snout.

"AAAAGH!" he screamed, furious from his position on the ground. "I _**hate**_ you, retard-horse!"

As Miles got up, glaring, the horse laid its ears back, stretched out its neck, squinted, and bared its teeth in a sort of retarded sneer, shaking its head back and forth.

All expression dropped off of the boy's face. Tanizau and Link couldn't help but giggle as the mean-spirited horse began to trot in place, whinnying in a rise-and-fall tone, wearing that same expression. Miles' lip began to twitch with barely restrained fury.

"I can't believe I'm being taunted by a _horse_," the fighter growled through clenched teeth.

The horse continued, swinging its head in a circle, tongue hanging out. Tanizau and Link had fallen to the ground, unable to make any sound but a wheeze. Miles, finding no mirth in the situation, glared at Tanizau. She could barely see him through her tears, she was laughing so hard.

"I'll wait for you at Death Mountain," he grumbled, turning away as he noticed the horse was wagging its _butt _at him, still whinnying like a pregnant yak.

As Miles sped off, Akrir attempted to sit like a dog, neck sticking out level with the ground, hind legs jutting out in a V shape, punctuating Link and Tanizau's laughter with a snort. Wiping away tears, Link patted the horse's snout, still shaking with mirth.

After a few minutes, they began to cramp, and the laughter subsided. Tanizau patted the horse as well.

"We must not fail to bring these two together as often as possible," she told him.

Grinning, the Hylian nodded. Feeling more comfortable after the release that Akrir always provided, he embraced the Gerudo maiden.

"Like the kid said," she warned him, "be careful."

At the mention of Miles, Akrir stuck his tongue out.

* * *

At the base of the mountain, Miles contemplated going on without Tanizau, but caution outweighed irritation. So he waited.

The clouds passed lazily overhead, the late morning breeze caressing his face before carrying his scent along. The wispy stalks that shot forth from between the rocks swayed in its gentle passing, adding to the tranquility of the scene.

_Odd,_ he thought. _I never imagined Death Mountain could feel peaceful._

Lost in the feeling, he was startled to find Tanizau looking at him. She was wearing an apologetic look, which made her face look absolutely beautiful in an exotic, yet innocent fashion. He couldn't resist grinning, even though he still hated the horse. _Stupid retard-horse._

They made their way lazily up the mountain, stopping at a cliff that overlooked the Plains themselves. Something about the view, the breeze, the light… something made Miles gaze at his companion again, tracing her features. The Gerudo woman's eyes were almond shaped and dark amber colored, keen and soft at the same time. Her softly arched eyebrows could be comforting or fear-instilling, whichever she chose. Her nose descended in a gentle slope, uncharacteristically small for her race. Gerudo usually had beaks the size of Guays. Take Ganondorf for example. He must have been the Beak Ringleader. Even Nabooru, her sister, belonged in the Beak Kingdom. Tanizau still looked planar, but something about her countenance turned the imperfection into art. Her red-brown hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, allowing a few strands to drift across her face. The sight made him glad he'd not gone on alone.

Abruptly, he realized she was looking at him and jerked back, embarrassed and irritated. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she laid a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"We have work to do," she said simply. As she turned away, he thought he'd imagined a slight upward twist at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Link's journey through the first part of the woods was mostly uneventful, yet strange. He had entered the Kokiri Forest once more, and had found the Kokiri alive and well, which was puzzling. The scenery was strange, as Nabooru had mentioned before. The land had changed in this place, reflecting how it had been seven years ago. The Kokiri Forest should not have been there. They had been destroyed by King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo three years past.

The Hylian almost tiptoed through the clearings, such was the silence. He missed Saria's upbeat melodies. The music used to lead him straight for her secret hideaway, which, coincidentally, happened to be the entrance to the temple that she guarded.

Stepping into another clearing, Link bristled. Standing near the correct path was one of the maze guardians. It was facing him, fast asleep, but Link had had much difficulty slaying them within the old maze. Without walls to jump behind, this was going to be much more difficult. He sat still for several minutes, pondering his surroundings. There was a tree to the right of the monster, about seven feet away, directly in front of Link. Behind both tree and monster was a short makeshift fence to prevent people from falling into the grass pit behind it. Hanging above the pit was a tree with a target that Link had earned some of his target practice with. For the first time, he wondered what someone else might do. Link's virtue was Courage, not Power, and without Power, he would need Wisdom. His mind wandered to Zelda, but he didn't have the power of Light in his arrows anymore; she had taken the bright gold stone back, too. His mind suddenly shot to Miles' use of his second clawshot. That was it! Sidestepping to his right slowly, he measured the trajectory… it was perfect. A curved run around the right side of the tree, out toward the target…

Link put his sword and shield away as quietly as he could, readying the clawshot in his left hand. After a couple of breaths, he squeezed the first trigger, which made the claws rotate open with a loud clink. The monster's eyes snapped open, and it grabbed its spear. Link dashed off, squeezing the second trigger as the monster's howl sent shockwaves through him. The clawshot caught hold of the monster's left leg, chain looping around the tree in an L-shape and lengthening behind Link as he passed the other side of the tree. Hopping, he jumped off the fence, locking the chain as he grabbed the branch on which the target hung with his free hand. The chain stretched to his left, around the tree like a pulley, and cut to the right, where the claw had hold of the monster, forming a tight L-shape. The fiend turned and tried to step, but the chain tripped it, the force nearly ripping Link's arm out of its socket. He quickly squeezed the first trigger, opening the claws as the monster fell into the pit which he hung over. Retracting the chain, he sighted down the clawshot, aiming for an outstretched branch on the first tree as a heavy thud rumbled up from the pit. Sure, there was a ladder, but it was built for people of Link's stature. The hairy oaf would never get out of there, and his evil essence would eventually dissolve.

As Link flew across the chasm, a bellow of rage sounded from below. Landing, he silently thanked Miles for his ingenuity and continued down the path.

* * *

Miles and Tanizau landed on the same ledge. The old Goron entrance to the volcano was blocked by debris, and neither of them had brought anything explosive. Their trek up the mountain had been difficult, but uneventful. Miles had thought the climb up was bad, until he had to climb down the inside of the crater. His patience was wearing thin. Looking around, he saw nothing but lava far below him. He couldn't climb on the walls; they were stuck. Tanizau faced him, but before she could speak, and at her horror, he dove off.

The hot air beat at his face as the lava rushed up to meet him, bubbling eagerly at the chance to sear his flesh. In one swift motion, he drew Wrath and spun in midair, throwing chill waves out in all directions. Not only did the lava solidify, it froze. Cold to the touch, bits of rock poked out from it, making its footing sure and steady. Sheathing Wrath as he landed, he whipped out the clawshot and, without hesitation, shot it out. The claws grasped Tanizau around the waist, and he retracted the chain, sending her rocketing toward him. He was prepared, and with the power of the Pegasus Boots, caught her in a dash, which diverted her downward momentum, turning it horizontal. From there, it was easy to stop.

She shot him an icy look. "Warn me next time."

Grinning, Miles hung the clawshot on the clasp in the side of his belt again.

Without Wrath present, the floor he'd made was beginning to melt. He drew the blade, and the path resolidified. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tanizau shiver. He kept it out long enough to trace a path to the platform in which the entrance lay, then sheathed it. She wore the traditional Gerudo garb: baggy, sand colored trousers that featured straps in the back to hold her dual scimitars and a tan, sleeveless top that left the midriff exposed while modestly draping everything else in folds of linen. Unfortunately for her, Tanizau carried a heavy hammer slung over her shoulder. The strap that supported it bisected her chest neatly, and adding to her misfortune was the fact that she was better endowed than most Gerudo, so the cold's effect on her was apparent. Mischievously, Miles considered drawing the blade again, but shook the thought out of his head. _NO! I will NOT act like Akrir! Retarded horse…_

They ran along the melting path, finally reaching the main platform. The rest of the rock melted into magma, and Tanizau's shivers abated. The fabric she wore was quite thin, after all. He wondered what she would do if she were too warm…

They turned as a pair toward the entrance. _Odd,_ Miles thought. _In the stories of Link's encounters here, there was no staircase. A square hole and ladder led downward to the door._

Here, this was not the case. The doorway rested atop a mountain of stairs. For some insane reason, a wooden beam stuck out from atop the door, half of a lantern hanging from it. Miles ran out of patience. He absolutely did NOT feel like trudging up all of these stairs. His arm went around Tanizau's waist, and by reflex, her arm went around his neck.

"Warning," he muttered sarcastically, whipping the clawshot out and firing at the beam.

As the chain retracted, sending them hurtling upwards, he was suddenly glad he was impatient, for the mountain of stairs split down the middle like jaws, trying to swallow them into some dark abyss. The broken stone steps gnashed like teeth, and inhuman screams drifted out of the chasm. They clung to the wooden post once they reached it. The door slowly swung open, showing the inside of the temple. With every snap, the jaws got closer to catching them.

"Can you hang from the beam while holding me up?" He asked, a strategy forming in his mind.

"I'm not weak," she retorted, the silver on her forearms gleaming in the red light.

"Do it, and as soon as this thing latches onto something, let go!"

"On three?" She hung from the ledge with her left hand.

"One, two, thURK!" As he dropped, she caught the back of his vest, choking him. But air wasn't important. He sighted for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, then fired. A loud THUNK was heard, and Tanizau released her hold. The pair shot through the door as it slammed shut behind them.

Outside the door, the scenery settled back to normal. The fake steps receded, giving way to the true vision of the doorway. The spirit had not been able to take the duo here, but it would have more chances.

* * *

Having made his way through the maze with no trouble, Link approached the entrance to the forest temple. A feeling of longing was heavy about this place, and Link knew why. The forest missed Saria. She was the very spirit of the place; without her, it seemed boring and depressing. The tuneless wind whistled forlornly through the bare branches of the tree Saria had always sat under, creating a mourning atmosphere. Something was wrong, but the seal was not broken.

Saria was being suppressed.

Before Link could ready his clawshot, the ground began to shake. Regaining his balance, he watched with morbid curiosity as the face of the temple itself began to move, evil spilling out across its features. The surrounding area had widened, allowing Link much more maneuvering room than the narrow corridor would have allowed normally.

What appeared next caused Link to freeze. Digging her way out of the ground, Saria rose to a standing position. Her glazed eyes regarded Link with animosity. As she began to step forward slowly, her feet dragging, more figures dug themselves out of the ground. Link stepped back in horror. Malon appeared, her normally shining red hair tarnished with dirt and decay, head lolling at an odd angle as she approached him. Another step back as Ruto appeared, her fishlike skin pocked and pitted by rot, one eye missing as she lumbered forward.

Link gritted his teeth. These were his friends. They couldn't be dead. Zelda would have notified him or Miles had Saria passed from the world of the living. Or would she?

Link shut his heart off, knowing it couldn't be trusted, and brought forth Ragnarok. His first slash went cleanly down through Saria's shoulder, splitting her in two. Putrid liquid, not cauterized by the burning blade for some reason, spread out in a pool around the liquefying pieces of her. Malon was dealt with next, Ragnarok's fiery point sticking out of the back of her head. As she began to melt, he set upon Ruto, cleaving her in two.

The Hylian stepped back, suddenly drained. The three girls had melted into the same viscous liquid, and it all ran together at the center of the clearing… and melted into the ground. Link looked at Ragnarok. If the blade was this powerful, he wasn't sure he needed the Master Sword back. Chuckling, Link looked up, and his heart stopped.

In the clearing stood Zelda.

"Link," she reached out toward him. "I knew you were in danger. I had to come. You're okay?"

He was awe stricken for a moment. He stepped forward, Ragnarok lying all but forgotten behind him. She stared at him, and his feet moved, unbidden, toward his heart's greatest desire. It still tugged strings in his heart, being near her again. He met her in the center of the clearing, the taller Hylian looking down into his eyes. Her arms went around him, round his waist and the back of his neck, pulling his head to her shoulder. He succumbed to the embrace, the feeling erasing his mind's worries.

"Link," she whispered, voice trembling. "I'm so sorry for what has happened. I never meant for you to feel this way."

She caressed the back of his head, comforting him. Time passed, though he knew not how much. Eyes closed, the two shared a slow, passionate kiss that lasted until both of them pause to draw breath. Link could not help but revel in the kisses that rained down upon him, taking the opportunity to return them with equal vigor.

He looked up into her eyes, tears in his own and leaking down his face. How long had it been, that he had waited for this? Zelda saw the grief in his eyes, and cupped his face in her hands gently.

"I love you," she whispered, gazing into his soul.

Link opened his mouth, ready to repeat those words, but he hesitated.

"I love you," she repeated, almost pleadingly, a tear tracing its way down her pristine cheek.

His mouth opened as before, then snapped shut as he noticed the tear had left a black streak. His dizzy mind suddenly snapped back to reality.

He was in the arms of a monster.

The apparition noticed the change in his demeanor and set upon him immediately, shrieking as Zelda's beautiful face produced knife long teeth that pierced the flesh of his neck.

He cried out, pounding the apparition with all his might as it ripped his flesh to ribbons, the Golden Gauntlets giving him no aid. Finally freeing himself, he dove toward Ragnarok, holding it up between them like a barrier. The tormented hero was bleeding heavily, and Zelda's misshapen form glided toward him. Its face had elongated, the teeth looking much more deadly now. The eyes had stretched upward, scarlet in color, and its now gangly arms had grown claws half as long as Ragnarok. The apparition circled him patiently as he lost blood, waiting for him to lose strength. Link went to one knee, life draining as he breathed. The monster grinned evilly and continued circling. This battle was lost, he knew, all because of his heart. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was a blinding flash of light.

There was nothing within the fire temple. Tanizau and Miles had trudged through every crevice, every nook, every cranny, every niche, everywhere they could possibly think of, and there was nothing. Miles was getting warm and cranky. He'd considered drawing Wrath a few times, but had decided against it to preserve Tanizau's comfort. As they reached a large platform, he undid the laces of his vest, exposing himself to the air; it was hot air, but cooler than inside the vest. Miles was not bulky, but he was lean. Some musculature could be seen through the taut skin in his chest and upper abdomen, but it wasn't very prominent like some men. Tanizau raised an eyebrow appreciatively.

Miles sneered. "We have work to do," he mimicked.

Tanizau turned away with another half grin. This time, Miles was sure he hadn't imagined it. Since she was further away, he whipped Wrath out, letting the mist fall on him. After a few seconds, he returned it to its sheath, lacing his vest up again. Much better.

They opened the door to the temple together, and were confused by what they saw. The way out led up. Surely they had gone up to get there?

Cautiously, they tested the first few rungs of the ladder, then darted up the remainder once they ascertained they were safe for the moment. What greeted them next proved them utterly wrong.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** This isn't all of it. I actually have 8 full chapters written, for a total of 85 pages in size 12 font… but editing all of it to fit this site's criteria is… well, tiring at this time of night. So I'll just leave it at Chapter 3, and we'll see if you like it enough to read the rest. Oh, yes, and REVIEWS! I want to know what people think of Ragnarok, Miles, and especially Akrir!


	6. Chapter 4

Shuddering, Saria stumbled. Where was she? The world had suddenly disappeared from the Kokiri's view, only to be replaced by white mist. No, not white. It changed color often, but very gradually. Saria floated, her will to remain awake fading. Her last thought before she fell unconscious was of Link.

* * *

Link didn't know whether he was alive or not. His mind was a mass of white haze, interrupted infrequently by images. Sometimes he saw Miles, others, Saria, and still others, Tanizau. Even Akrir made his appearance, his long, bored face floating across Link's vision.

And finally, there was Zelda.

The images of her began to appear more frequently, overshadowing the rest. The multiple images floated together, coalescing….

Zelda was standing over his cot, looking down at him with sympathy. Link bolted out of the bed, away from her, wary. This was another trap.

"Link," she scolded, "lay down. You're hurt."

Gingerly, he touched the bandages that stretched from his right shoulder to his jaw, keeping his eyes on the monster. The wound ached a little, but he felt no blood loss at rising. How long had he been under?

The world swam before him as the apparition took a step forward, remaining in Zelda's guise.

"Link, listen to me," she pleaded. "You need to rest."

Link realized as the wall bumped him that he'd been stepping backward. On she came. He had no weapons, no defense, clad only in a medical loincloth. As she stepped forward, he raised his fist.

"You wouldn't hit me, would you?" She inquired, suddenly concerned.

His gaze never wavered, and she stopped walking.

Zelda scanned the once-hero. He was acting strange. She could understand if he didn't want to see her, but to the point of violence?

Suddenly, Zelda felt the urge to look into his eyes again. She searched them, the watery blue that she'd dreamt about for the past three days, and finally, she understood. There was something there, something that she had never seen in his eyes, and it terrified her to her roots.

Link's eyes were full of fear.

Zelda took a step back, regaining her composure. What could possibly scare Link so badly? Link, of all people? He had been born with the virtue of Courage, the anti-fear, the ability to nonchalantly waltz through nightmares that would have other people gibbering for their mothers. Part of her didn't want to know.

Gazing at the fallen hero again, she tried a different approach. She walked to the room's doorway, turning and facing the other Hylian. She gestured to his green clothing, lying in the corner of the room furthest from her.

"Get dressed."

She turned her back, trusting him not to harm her. Whatever had happened back in that clearing had obviously scarred him, and it had something to do with her.

Link's throat cleared. She turned, and he stood in that corner, garbed in green as he had always been. She nodded.

"Follow me."

She turned and walked down the corridor, knowing Link would follow eventually. When she got to the first corner she needed to turn down, she turned around and waited.

Link's head poked cautiously out of the door frame, and with building resolve, he stepped slowly out into the corridor. Zelda waited until he stopped a few feet away from her before continuing down the bend. It led upward, and light made its presence known, intensifying as they spiraled upward. The path led to the Grand Chamber of the Royal Castle of Hyrule. There was no one in attendance, as it was past midnight. Zelda led the wary hero through the secret escape path behind the throne. The path was lit now, and it ended not in a sanctuary, but outside.

The two of them climbed out of the open hatch in the ground of the plains surrounding the Castle, Link keeping his distance still. Stepping away from her, he gazed up at the stars, breathing in the fresh air. He tested the ground, walking with his hands out, as if he expected to meet a barrier. Finding none, he walked further, and further, until Zelda could barely see him.

He returned then, standing directly before her.

"Zelda?" It was the first word he had spoken since that day, seven years ago, when she'd had him exiled.

"Yes, Link," she confirmed. "I am real."

Link frowned. "Prove you aren't just a shape shifter."

Zelda slid the silky elbow-length glove off of her left hand. Holding it up, she clenched her fist. The Triforce symbol appeared, the top and right triangles dark, and the left one glowing. Link's gauntlet flew as he threw it off, holding his own left hand up. His was the same, except the glowing triangle was the right one. The symbols pulsed, resonating. No other being could mimic that mark, that connection.

Link flew into Zelda's arms, her shoulder instantly soaked as he buried his face, trembling. She held him there for a few minutes, then pulled him away. His eyes were downcast.

"Link, what happened?" She prodded.

"She was so real," he muttered. "You… you were so real."

"What happened?" She repeated.

"I can't…" Link couldn't finish, but she knew what he meant.

"Then let me," she said gently.

Link nodded solemnly. Zelda was an accomplished telepath of famous power and skill, and at this range, she could even gaze into memories. The Hylian boy sat down, and the princess joined him.

"Relax."

Link obeyed, and Zelda felt her mind enter the clearing. She watched, disgusted, as the corpses of Saria and the others rose up. She saw Link's hesitation as he cut the first down. She viewed the whole thing up until her appearance.

Shocked, she could only look on as the doppelganger embraced the man she loved, kissing him passionately. A small part of her heart was set on fire, that another being had taken advantage of the man she desired.

What happened next was horrifying beyond words.

Gasping, she pulled out, and nearly retched on the ground beside herself. Link was immediately there, helping her up on unsteady feet.

"Link…" there were no words for it, but the Hylian hero had never needed words to convey his thoughts. He understood.

"When we visit that clearing again," she promised, "we go together."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Zelda was confused. "What?"

"You took me out of that clearing…" Link paused, remembering the flash of light.

Zelda was silent for a moment. "I awoke a few nights ago in a horrible sweat." She looked into his eyes. "I knew you were dying. I don't know how I knew where you'd be, but I panicked and teleported there and back. You've been out for three days."

"Thank you," he muttered. "Without you, I wouldn't be standing here."

"I will always be there for you," the princess told him, pausing. "Because… because I love you."

"Last time you said that, you tried to kill me," the hero retorted, evading the statement.

She punched him in the left arm. "That's not funny!"

"Speaking of funny," Link grinned, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Akrir's ears perked up at the sound of Link's whistle. The self-amused horse was sitting on the face of a Moblin who'd tried to eat him. Link could wait.

He was having fun.

The Moblin squirmed and wriggled, trying to get out from under the horse's rump, but Akrir maintained his position almost dutifully. He was waiting. Something was coming that would make the Moblin sorry, that would make it carry the story to other Moblins. They were never going to eat horses again.

Here it came. Akrir could feel it. It was almost here. He waited gleefully, impatiently. Finally! It was here! The horse stretched its neck out, pulling back its lips.

The plains echoed and the ground rumbled with the force of the horse's fart.

* * *

"This is not funny!" Tanizau shouted in irritation as she dodged a blast of lava.

Miles swung Wrath toward the lava she was about to land on, solidifying a platform for her. "I just think it's amusing that you can't find a happy medium."

"My happy medium is OUTSIDE!"

Immediately after stepping outside the temple, they had been assaulted by the cavern itself. The platforms had melted, and the lava had begun squirting itself at them. Miles suddenly felt thankful that Link had parted with the ice stone.

Suddenly, reality shifted for a second. Miles' vision became distorted, warped as if something had grabbed the scene and twisted it. He stumbled, losing his equilibrium for a split second. Within the fabric of the world, he heard something break.

The lava lurched upward, a spherical mound making itself present. Tanizau gripped Miles' arm in horror as an evil face drew itself in the boiling mass. Lava gushed upward from the lake as it floated above, forming two leg-like appendages that flowed from the lava into the monster. Still flowing, the lava mass pushed out two nubs on either side that developed into brutally clawed hands, allowing the claws to cool into razor sharp obsidian.

The cavern shook as the being waded through the lava toward them. It was easily a quarter of the height of the volcano itself, and was terrifying to gaze upon. Miles flourished Wrath and drew the clawshot out. This was going to be tough.

The monster kicked, sending a wave of lava at them. Miles transferred Wrath to Tanizau as he grabbed her around the waist, shooting the clawshot up and to his left. The wave missed them by inches as they sailed upward. The Sheikah fighter released the claws before they reached their destination, sending it out toward the far wall of the cavern. It was a long shot, so they began to fall before it pulled them forward. A chunk of lava splattered against the wall where they had been, sizzling. They rocketed over the lava monster, where Tanizau struck with Wrath, and again Miles released the claws in favor of another target. The being roared, and its claws missed them by more than ten feet as the clawshot latched onto a vertical pillar to their right, swinging them in a circle. He performed another claw release as a mass of solid rock was sent at them. The edge of the mass glanced off of Tanizau's arm, but it was enough to dislodge her. She cried out, her fingers finding purchase on Miles' belt.

Miles caught Wrath and swung it downward, creating a platform for them to land on. He swung twice more, shaking a storm of slush from the sword. The two of them landed in a rapidly melting snowdrift, and as Miles rose, he pulled his trousers up.

"I suppose I should be flattered," he threw out, whimsically, as he used Wrath to freeze another wave of lava. In answer, Tanizau grabbed him by the belt and collar, heaving him upward with the full force of the Silver Gauntlets. Afterward, she pulled out the Hover Boots, which had become combat sandals in the Gerudo fashion to suit her feet, and slipped them on. She ran, stepping on air to ascend to the top of the wave as Miles flew over her, flipping and gaining footing on the frozen wave.

Miles looked her over once more, again noting the heavy hammer she carried. She looked at him, and he hit upon an idea.

"The hit you scored on its head melted instantly," he explained to her as he froze another wave.

"And?" Tanizau turned her gaze to the monster now that it was using projectiles.

"Look at the way—" he grunted as he froze a chunk of lava in midair, ducking as it shattered on the wall behind him. "—the lava flows upward into it."

"It draws its strength from the lava," Tanizau commented, understanding. They met each other's eyes, sharing the same plan.

Miles reinforced the Gerudo vixen's platform, diving off and solidifying the area of the molten sea he landed on. He skated along, holding out Wrath to freeze the lava before him. He made a large circle around the monster, who tried to turn at the same speed at which he moved. Miles began using broader strokes with Wrath, winding in tighter circles around the monster. After the fourth circle, he was directly under the monster, and completed a fifth around its legs before he skidded to a halt. With one motion, he froze the monster's whole lower body, popping the ice stone out and catching it within the clawshot as he fired it between the monster's legs, its chain a thick, solid line of smooth ice that became part of Tanizau's wave on contact.

The Gerudo girl jumped onto the frozen chain, brandishing the huge hammer as she slid toward the creature. Gritting her teeth, and with the Silver Gauntlets to aid her, she swung with all of her might at the monster's crotch, knocking it off its legs. It landed squarely on its round back as Miles transferred the stone back into Wrath. Sliding to a stop, Tanizau threw the boy up and over the creature, where he rained down lightning fast lances of ice on the creature to keep it from melting the ice island he'd created. Using the Hover Boots, Tanizau leapt high in the air as Miles landed on the other side, tossing the ice stone upward. It met the head of the hammer, infusing it with ice as she brought it down with all of the fury she could muster. Miles threw himself to the icy ground as the monster shattered in all directions, and scraped his face as the whole volcano shook. His world went black for half a second.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself up… and gaped. The entire interior of the volcano save for the inside of the very peak was frozen solid. Directly at his feet began a fifty foot wide, twenty foot deep crater of ice. Tanizau crouched in the center, in the same position she'd set upon the monster in. Slowly, she stood, knocking the stone out of the hammer.

Miles slid down the walls of the crater, hugging the Gerudo girl as he reached her, and they both shook with laughter and relief. Wordlessly, she handed over the stone, and he placed it in the clawshot, since their only way out was up, and the claws couldn't grasp the ice. Still grinning, he aimed it upward when the atmosphere suddenly darkened. It wasn't an ominous darkening, and the pair soon saw why. The fading figure of Darunia coalesced in front of them.

"My thanks to you, friends of my brother," he echoed. "My spirit was being subverted, and the seal was broken for near a minute. But you have dealt with the spirit that was responsible for this. How can I repay this kindness?"

"An easy way out?" Tanizau suggested.

"Too easy," the elderly Goron chuckled. The world faded to white…

… and they found themselves on the slopes of Death Mountain.

Darunia spoke to them once more. "I am fading back into the Sacred Realm, to reinstate my seal. Do not interrupt me, brother of my brother, because I do not have much time. The spirit you defeated was one of three. This one drew its power from the fires of the earth itself. The second draws it from the memories and fears of a person, turning them against him. The third draws its power from resistance itself, and grows stronger as each victim it kills struggles against death. Each seeks to cover the world in its own influence. The first demon, you have disposed of, filling it with its opposite. The same must be done with the other two."

The pair nodded in unison, not quite understanding, but absorbing the information. Darunia opened his mouth again, but the Goron disappeared from their view, completing his passage to the Sacred Realm.

They stood together in silence for awhile. Suddenly, Miles turned to Tanizau.

"For some reason, I'm starving."

She punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** I felt the need for a battle that was a bit more... epic. I must admit, I got a little carried away with the Spiderman aspect of it, but it was fun to write. I can only hope it was fun to read, too.

I hope everyone's enjoying this story. I've put a lot of work into it, and even at 8 full chapters and 85 pages at size 12 font, I'm not finished yet. Perhaps I'll split it into two books.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 1

The mists swirled, and a figure coalesced. Static crackled as the entity returned to its true form, its silver skin deflecting the light that struck it unmercifully. Slowly, the surrounding area darkened, the creation of the being disrupting the heartbeat of nature itself.

As its putrid nature took root, the potted plants around it withered and died. Its breath was pure poison, and it commanded death itself at its fingertips. The long white beard it had guised itself with fell away as its true nature was revealed.

The hollow eyes stared straight ahead out from under its hood; its reason for being was explicit, but the dead were eternally patient, and now was not the time. The lich had no feelings, no heart, but it had a firm grasp of deadly logic. There were things to be done first, events to be set up. It had lain dormant within a very powerful host for a long time, but now its presence was required. One of its hated brethren had fallen already, and that loss, satisfying as it was, had to be made up for. They could no longer wait for their prey to come to them. There was no reward at the end, no seductive lure, only purpose. The lich did not need a bribe, though it had been offered one, and a weak one at that. No, the lich enjoyed its purpose; the thought that there was another strong soul waiting to be devoured, let alone five, was motivation enough. The strong souls always tasted the sweetest when they were broken. The lich had a target, a main objective, true, but as long as the princess was around, the hero would not fall.

Therefore, she needed to die.

This princess had always been at very close proximity, the bittersweet smell of her soul tantalizing it, but the lich knew it could not indulge itself. Not yet. There were things to be done first. But the thought of the princess's soul still clawed at it, and the thought that it would eventually taste her excited the lich beyond mortal words.

A princess… now that was a treat it had not had in a long time. And this one… the souls of the magically proficient always held a unique tang. Very tasty, indeed.

The lich took a step out of the stone-worked chambers.

* * *

The air grew chill suddenly, and Miles and Tanizau shuddered in unison. The pair were descending the final slopes of Death Mountain, nearly to the mountain gate of Kakariko Village. After the defeat of the lava being, the mountain had grown silent.

Miles felt uncomfortable in the silence, wishing Tanizau would break it. Unfortunately, the young Gerudo fighter was thinking the same thing.

They stopped at the mountain gate and sighed as they ran their eyes over the charred ruin that was once a happy town. Without thinking, Tanizau reached to her left, grabbing Miles' hand.

The maiden's hand in his made the fighter even more uncomfortable, but for conflicting reasons. He was glad that she could find comfort in contact that they shared, but he was uncertain he had the potential to enjoy such a thing without the overwhelming fear of loss. Sure, he didn't mind a physical fling, even a permanent friendship that strayed toward intimate at times, but the boy knew he would be unable to withstand losing something else he cared about.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

Miles gazed at Tanizau's face with a sense of regretful sadness welling up within him. He knew what signs like this led to; there was no surprise factor for him, no sense of excitement at the thought of something new. Miles Tigard knew in his heart that he could never provide Tanizau with that which she would eventually seek from him.

Blinking away his inner voice, he released her hand, stepping forward into the ruined village. Regaining his composure away from the eyes of the maiden, masking it as a scanning of the ruins, he locked away those feelings from the past, the part of him that cried out to be set free again. It was those feelings that had caused his current predicament. The memory ached, but he acknowledged it only with his mind, not accepting it within his heart, for that would cause him to fall apart. His only option was to ignore the events that had transpired so long ago, to forget those who had been taken from him, who had turned against him. _Why? _He asked himself, as he had millions of times since leaving that place.

_Because,_ he answered himself silently, _nothing you can do will prevent history from repeating. Nothing._

Steeling his resolve, he turned to the Gerudo maiden with a light-hearted grin.

"Is it just me, or does it smell like someone burnt something?"

* * *

"There! Approaching quickly!" Zelda was an archer at heart, and so her eyes had always been sharper than Link's. Thus, she was the first to spot the approaching duo in the moonlight, and Link quickly caught the moving dot as she pointed it out. In a matter of minutes, Miles and Tanizau stood before them, Miles having run with the full power of the Pegasus Boots, and Tanizau having held onto the back of his vest, sliding along on the air itself with the Hover… Sandals.

"You will not believe what this thing is capable of," the boy told Link as he dropped the ice stone into the hero's palm. Shaking his head, the Hylian returned it. Seeing the resolve in his eyes, Miles sighed and set it back into Wrath.

"Then it's lucky I pinched his Picto Box, yes?" Tanizau chuckled pulling the item out of her pouch. Link frowned, putting a hand on his own pouch. Rummaging about, he finally came up with a bemused glare.

Miles' eyes went wide, having finally noticed Link's heavily bandaged right shoulder and neck, the gauze and wrappings covering the whole right side of the hero's neck.

"What in the name of the Triforce happened?" He inquired apprehensively.

Link sighed, opening his mouth, but Zelda forestalled him.

"Let's just say," she decided, neglecting the details, "that one's past can be a nasty thing when used as a weapon."

The Gerudo and the Sheikah looked at one another. The past? Darunia had mentioned a demon with power over an individual's past. They explained as much to Zelda.

"A demon?" She frowned. "Are you sure that is what he said?"

"Spirit was more the word he used," Miles admitted.

"Ah." The princess thought for a moment. Looking up, she spoke again.

"There is a third."

It was a statement, not a question, and the intended targets nodded.

"Darunia mentioned the power to draw strength from resistance," Tanizau proffered.

"That is only the beginning," Zelda informed her. "I know these three. Ganondorf has truly bitten off more than he can chew this time."

"Ganondorf?" Tanizau was suddenly concerned. "You mean he's returned?"

"The seals to the Sacred Realm are breaking," the princess responded. "It was a rather large hint."

"But they are not all broken, not yet." All eyes turned to Link, for none but Zelda had ever heard him speak. As a result, his words were of great import, being so rare.

The Hylian hero continued, meeting their gazes. "As long as we live, we have the power to prevent history from repeating. It is not a matter of ability –" his gaze lingered on Miles "– but a matter of will. If you truly desire something, if your heart truly holds it dear, then nothing can ever have the power to prevent you from securing it." Link gazed at Zelda out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing."

As the hero walked away, toward the castle gates, Miles shrugged uncomfortably, stealing a glance at Tanizau. She was looking at him curiously, and his heart began to pound. The Hylian had proven quite shrewd, and the Sheikah fighter was beginning to doubt his own opacity. Still, Link's dual-natured words planted the seed of doubt in the young fighter's heart. For having been born with the virtue of Courage, the hero had more than his share of Wisdom, and Miles' respect for him grew. Still, there was his problem… no, he would deal with that later. For now, there was a more important task at hand, one that required the attention of all four of them.

That number suddenly increased by one as Miles was tackled by a large shape, dark as the night itself except for the brown stripes on its face and belly. Akrir pinned the boy's arms to the ground with his front knees, deliberately slobbering on his face.

"AAAAARBLARBLARBLARBLE!" The fighter gurgled, pummeling the horse in the face with all his might. Finally relenting, Akrir let the boy up, trotting in a circle around him with his tongue flopping out.

"Uuuh-huuuh-huuh-haaaaagh," the boy shuddered in disgust, wiping the viscous slobber from his face as the horse circled him. "You are SUCH a –"

The boy was cut off as the horse darted in, whipping him in the face with his tongue before darting back out again. The boy fell to the ground and rolled, drawing his swords, mumbling through gritted teeth.

"That's it. Horse dies. Free dinner. Invite friends. Bring sauce."

A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, calming him. He turned, weapons down, to face Tanizau. Something in her eyes… suddenly, his fury evaporated, and he sheathed Wrath and Thorn. Sure, the horse was still retarded, but his ire was spent.

Miles nodded to her, and Akrir squinted at the two of them. Motioning that she wanted to talk to Miles out of earshot, she walked away.

With one last glare for the horse, he walked away.

"I sense that Link's words held a special meaning for you," the observant Gerudo recounted.

Miles' heart beat a little faster, but he forced himself to be calm, recalling past mistakes.

"They did, but I can't take his advice, sage as it is."

"Why not?"

Out of the corner of his eye, the boy noticed the retard-horse building cones out of dirt. They were almost the exact shape of his hair spikes. Odd.

The Sheikah fighter sighed. "It's… it's not the right time."

"The right time for what?" Tanizau prodded.

"Um…"

Akrir was rolling in the dirt. Miles noticed Zelda watching in amusement, further off.

"Miles," the maiden said, soothingly, "you can trust me. I promise nothing will happen."

"Those are the exact words I heard the last –" he snapped his mouth shut.

"So it was another person?" Tanizau deduced.

Akrir appeared behind Tanizau, spikes sticking up on the back of his head in a mimic of the Sheikah fighter's hair. Miles frowned, and the horse pointed his lips, making googly-eyes at the Gerudo. Tanizau, catching Miles' frown, looked behind her, but all she saw was the horse standing at attention, bored expression on his long face. Tanizau turned back to Miles.

"You were involved with someone else, weren't you?" She prodded.

Akrir's eyes rolled back as he pretended to lick Tanizau up and down, his whole body moving with the effort. Miles glared fiercely at him, and Tanizau's head whipped around just after the horse snapped back to attention. The Gerudo gave Miles a worried look, and the horse reared up behind her, pelvis thrusting repeatedly as his eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open as his head rolled with the motion. Zelda's laughter drifted over the plain, but the Sheikah's face darkened. With lightning speed born of training among the Sheikah assassins and defenders, Miles leapt past Tanizau, flashing Wrath in a wide stroke and resheathing it so quickly that the blade hadn't been visible.

To Tanizau, he spoke.

"My heart lies bleeding in a vault none can reach," he explained. Gazing at her, he added, "But you are very pleasing to behold, if that matters." She raised an eyebrow, and Miles turned back to the horse.

Akrir stood, literally frozen in that position, eyes flicking back and forth between Tanizau and Miles. Holding up a hand, the fighter drew the chill out of the ice around the horse's snout, melting it so he could breathe. The fighter didn't want to kill the horse. Not yet, at least. He wanted to enjoy this.

A panicked whine caught his ears, and an evil grin spread across Miles' face.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

The night air was refreshing after being imprisoned so long. In the cool, crisp air, the figure allowed itself a moment's joy. Freedom had come at a price, a bargain, but that bargain was more than easy to make. In fact, the bargain was more of a parting gift, the way the figure saw it.

The wind gusted, blowing back the figure's hood. The slender Sheikah girl had the white hair of her ancestors as well as the naturally shadowy complexion. In the light, she seemed rather fair of skin, but the olive color made her near invisible the dark. The cloth that covered her face up to the eyes was drawn back, and she let herself breathe in the night air. The hilt of a thin, black bladed sword poked over her right shoulder. Attached to her nightsword's sheath was a shortbow, with a spill-proof quiver of ten arrows hanging at her left hip; she never missed a target at range, and so did not need more. Her left gauntlet was equipped with two forearm-long spikes for assassinations, and her right glove sported inch-long tiger claw blades that flipped out onto her palm with the squeeze of a button. Strapped to her skin-tight leggings were five long, thin throwing knives for distance and stealth operations. Her hooded cloak hid more than just her weapons, though. She dressed in the traditional assassin's garb of the Sheikah, a purplish-black skin tight suit adorned with belts and pouches to hold various weapons and items crisscrossing her form. Her boots were thin and blended with the material on her legs. The moonlight glanced off of her red eyes as she took another breath of the unbelievably fresh air. This was truly the best day of her life.

_No,_ she corrected herself. _When you lie dead, Tigard, I will have achieved my greatest joy._

Her releaser had even given her an idea where to find the man she hated. Grinning as she slipped the cloth back onto her face, she hopped down from her perch.

* * *

"No," Zelda sighed. "We do not have a concrete strategy, as we do not know the location of our foes."

The princess's words echoed off of the smooth, polished stone walls of the Royal Audience Chamber. The King regularly received requests and ambassadors here, as well as suitors for Zelda to turn down. It was decorated so as to seem welcoming, red and yellow tapestries hanging in loops from the arced ceiling, and the realms most prized trophies in the display compartments carved in each side of the walls.

"We know of one," Miles interjected. The group had been told in brief of the monster that had attacked Link in the forest.

"If we strike that fiend," Tanizau mused, "we may be vulnerable to counterattack by the last spirit."

"Very true," Zelda confirmed. "However, it is unlikely that they are working in unison, seeing as how each seeks to cover the land with their own influence."

"The influence of each conflicts," Tanizau observed.

"Can we turn them against each other?" All eyes went to Link.

The Hylian continued. "If we can locate the other spirit and lure it to the forest clearing, with the help of Miles' Sheikah training, we may be able to disappear from the scene, leaving the two spirits to battle it out."

"So we take winner," Miles grinned. "It's cheap, but it'll work."

"But how do we locate the other spirit?" Tanizau inquired.

Zelda looked up. "It comes this way as we speak."

Silence hung in the air at Zelda's words, and Miles felt his hands begin to sweat. He was not Link, blessed with eternal courage. The Sheikah fighter preferred hordes of stupid enemies that he could see. The thought that one single spirit was making its way there, with no way to tell how close or how dangerous it was, made his stomach unsettled. Tanizau caught the change in his demeanor and put her hand on his shoulder, but Miles signaled that he was okay and walked off.

Oddly, all of the curtains were drawn over all of the inset wall display sections. The sections tended to be about seven feet wide, tall, and deep, and housed a variety of relics; from the swords and armors of ancient kings to the trophies taken in battle against Hyrule's most feared adversaries, the displays instilled courage and morale in all who looked upon them, so magnificent were they.

Right now, Miles needed courage.

As the others set about planning their lure of the third creature, the unsettled fighter stepped over to one of the walls. Drawing back the huge curtain, he marveled at the splendor of a bust of Sarsanico, first King of Hyrule, securer of the realm which he now called home. The ancient ruler's confident countenance added stiffness to Miles' backbone, instilling him with positive feelings. Closing the curtains, he stepped over to the next one.

This one contained the legendary Sword of Woe, a huge, double-edged blade that the sorcerer Ganondorf had used against Link years back. Surely, if they could take Ganondorf out, two spirits shouldn't be a problem. With renewed vigor, he shut the curtains.

Feeling confident now, he whipped back the third curtain, and the hall exploded with the sound of flapping horse buttcheeks as Miles was thrown backward with the force of Akrir's fart. The trio around the throne turned at the sound, and watched in horror as the Sheikah bounced against the far wall, coming down on his hands and knees. Shaking, he gagged silently; his mouth had been open when the fatal flatulation had taken place.

Miles stood finally, cold rage flicking across his features.

"How did the retard-horse get in here?" He growled.

Leaving them no time to answer, he darted forward. Akrir's butt was still sticking out between the curtains, and Miles dodged his anal explosions, which the horse fired off as rapidly as cannonballs. Sidestepping the last, the Sheikah fighter dashed forward, kicking the irritating stallion in his horse testicles. A high pitched squeal was heard, and Akrir's legs came together, knees buckling as he toppled over inside the display compartment.

Satisfied, Miles stalked out of the castle audience chamber.

He needed to wash his mouth.

* * *

Shadow. That was all that existed, all that mattered. Darkness, unseen and fleeting. The shadows shifted as Archaea flitted across the treetops, making her way into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Making her way past these fool guards was too easy. She sighed in disappointment as she sailed over their heads soundlessly, landing in a crouch on the other side of the wall. Stepping back, she blended into the wall as a patrol crossed her path. One of the pair was Hylian; she was going to have to be especially careful to conceal the sound of her passing from him. Heart beating faster, she waited until the guards were to the east wall before she darted forward, crossing the courtyard using the lines of bushes as cover. As she ran, her hands worked an intricate silence spell, blanketing the area she passed through with it. All that mattered now was sight. Ducking under a tall one, she surveyed her surroundings; there was a deeply shadowed area on the west side of one of the castle turrets. She would make her climb there. Glancing around, she made her way slowly and meticulously to the shadowed corner. She popped the tiger-claw spikes out of her right palm, preparing to climb, when she sensed a presence behind her. The Sheikah assassin froze, gazing toward the fountain she'd passed.

A lone figure walked toward it, back to her. She frowned as she watched him scoop water from the fountain into his mouth, shaking his head and spitting it into the dirt. Sighing, he rested his forearms against the fountain wall, gazing into the water. The short rapier at his right side clinked against the stonework, drawing his attention. The figure drew the blade, watching as it gleamed in the moonlight, drawing a finger down its length. She knew that blade, Thorn. That blade had given her a permanent scar on her left thigh, and it burned as she thought of the person who had dealt it. Thorn had been her father's sword, the mark of honor among the leader of her clan. Had been. The figure sighed again, sheathing Thorn, and resumed his reverie into the depths of the fountain.

Suddenly, Archaea realized she was no longer hidden in the shadows; she ducked behind a bush she had involuntarily walked up to, claws in hand. Memories flooded through her, and she blinked back a tear. She was so close, less than ten feet away from him. She could kill him right now. So easily, and yet… Shaking her head, she allowed herself another glance.

Miles was still staring into the water, obviously distraught. His shoulders shook, and she realized he was weeping. Her mission was clear, but… Archaea stepped out from behind the bush, the left-hand gauntlet releasing its hidden blade. It made no sound as it slipped out and locked, stealth being its reason for creation.

It was for killing without sound.

* * *

**Notes from Hylianshield:** Now, clarification time. Miles is human, but trained by the Sheikah. Archaea is actually of the Sheikah race.

And the plot thickens...


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2

Something made Archaea stop three feet away from Miles' heaving shoulders. She had to plunge the blade into his back, kill him right there. She had to, but…

She couldn't do it. She stood, blade poised to enter him, but her arm would not obey her. Slowly, she lowered it, feeling the utter weight of her failure. For an instant, she created a hole in her silence spell, allowing the rest of it to blanket the whole courtyard.

"Tigard," she whispered, eyes downcast.

Miles whirled around, eyes widening, tearstains tracing his cheeks. Hurriedly, he drew Wrath, a chill permeating the air. His skin recognized the familiar weight of a silence spell, recognized the window through which the sound came. Upon seeing the assassin, he hesitated.

"Archaea?"

She looked up at him, her rose-red eyes meeting his amber ones. Suddenly, she screamed as an arrow blossomed from her shoulder, and Miles dropped Wrath, catching her as she fell forward. It was lodged in the meat of the muscle, and hadn't hit any bone or arteries, luckily. Miles' head shot up.

Link ran, twenty paces away and closing, putting away his bow in favor of his sword and shield. The hero closed the distance and jumped, sword poised to eliminate the assassin –

A metallic crash was heard as Ragnarok met Wrath. Miles had blocked his fatal cut, only inches away from the assassin's head. The ringing of the blades cut off abruptly; the window in the silence spell must have patched itself, and was now complete again.

His mouth moved silently, but he had no words. He could only shake his head at Link.

The Hylian frowned, disbelief evident on his face. Archaea shifted, and Link jumped backward, weapons at the ready. Miles held a hand up, trying to signal that Archaea was friendly, but he wasn't a militant, and therefore had not learned the militia symbols. Link flipped his sword around his wrist, setting himself in his stance, and Miles understood. Link thought he was a traitor. The Sheikah fighter glanced at the assassin; she had fainted from the pain. He had to protect her. He looked up, and had to throw Wrath up to parry an overhand the hero had darted in with.

The vibration traveled down his arm, and he staggered. Link was indeed a powerful swordsman. Miles kept parrying and dodging the hero's slashes, and attack by attack, it was becoming clear that Miles would not survive if he did not take the offensive. With the power of the Pegasus Boots, he dashed to the side, rolling and coming up with both swords in his hands, placing himself between Archaea and Link once again. The Hylian attacked with a flurry of rapid stabs, and it was all Miles could do to turn them all aside. His hands were a blur as he deflected the hero's strokes, stepping back quickly as Link advanced with lightning-fast slashes that changed direction often.

He'd never seen the hero fight like this; Link was almost faster with one blade than Miles was with two. Almost. Wrath turned aside a trust, and Thorn's counterattack was knocked aside by the hero's shield. Ragnarok swung upward, and the Sheikah-trained fighter leaned to one side, letting the sword pass him by mere inches as he spun downward, taking the hero's legs out from under him with a well-placed backward sweep. Link caught himself on his hands and knees, rolling away from Miles and settling into his stance again.

Miles dashed forward, rapid strokes from both Wrath and Thorn forcing the hero back as he dodged and parried. The fighter swung Wrath upward, and the power of the strike staggering the Hylian, who had blocked with his shield. Miles leapt at him, swinging Wrath in a downward arc, but Ragnarok's counterstroke was so powerful that it carried him into the air backward as the swords met, forcing him onto the defensive once more. The red sword came up rapidly and repeatedly, each blocked swing carrying Miles into the air. It was all he could do to knock aside the fiery arcs that continually flashed before and under him. Blocking an especially powerful upward strike, Miles turned a backflip in midair, sheathing Thorn in favor of the clawshot.

Upside down, Miles sighted and fired, latching onto the Hylian's shield. The recoiling of the chain sent him straight downward, smashing Link into the ground under his shield. Miles sprang off the shield, turning in midair toward the rising hero and firing at a tree that lay several yards behind him. The Sheikah fighter flew toward Link once more, horizontally this time, knocking Ragnarok's trust aside with Wrath and smashing him into the ground again.

Miles landed, looking back. Link rose again, shaking pieces of the broken paving stones from his tunic. Glaring at Miles, he stood straight, sword pointed upward and glowing. Light seemed to fade into the fiery sword, and Link swung it downward, releasing a wave of fire at Miles. The Sheikah fighter twirled Wrath in his hand and countered with a slice of frigid wind, cutting through the fiery wave. Link cut through it with Ragnarok, sending a horizontal slash back at Miles, who sliced it in half with a frigid chop.

As the icy slash traveled toward the hero, Miles knew this was not his battle. The Hylian had been forced to do this versus Ganondorf many times, and was a master at it. After a few more exchanges, the slashes traveling faster, Miles hit upon a different idea. He was not going for lethal strikes, but Link was. He had to end this soon, before he perished. Link returned a vertical slash, and Miles dashed around it and behind the hero in a single, split-second blur thanks to his boots. As he passed Link, he shot the clawshot onto the hero's back, finding a good grip as he continued his run, chain lengthening. As the hero turned, Miles locked the chain and twisted, throwing the hero across the courtyard and into the wall of a turret. Stones fell from the wall as the hero hit, bouncing off and landing on his knees.

Suddenly, sound was present as the stones of the turret rumbled down. Sheathing Wrath, Miles ran to the Hylian.

"Link!" He shouted. "Arch –"

His words were cut off as he was smashed aside by Link's shield, sending him into a sideways half-flip before he landed on his back. He shook his head, dazed, as Link's form leapt into the air, sword coming down. Miles knocked the pogo aside with the clawshot, kicking the hero upward with both feet. The hero twisted as he landed, dashing in again, and Miles was forced to dodge a flurry of rapid strokes and slashes, many tearing his clothing, so close did they come. The Sheikah fighter was forced to use the clawshot's guard to deflect many of the lightning fast swipes, never getting a chance to draw either of his blades. After one such parry, Miles was smashed into the ground once more as the hero's shield met his face again, so hard that stones from the pavement piled under his head as he slid backward. The fighter shifted his shoulder, and Ragnarok sank into the stonework where his heart had been. Miles kicked with both feet again; Link sailed upward, and Miles clawshotted him, hurtling upward toward the hero. The Sheikah fighter avoided Link's sword as he shot above the hero, grasping his tunic on the way up. The momentum caused the two of them to flip through the air a couple of times before Miles swung Link upward once more, drawing Wrath again. As he flew, the hero sheathed Ragnarok and put his shield away, drawing his bow. As he fell, Miles twisted to avoid a hail of fire arrows, deflecting a few of them with Wrath, and fired the clawshot upward again. Catching the front of Link's tunic, Miles whipped the chain with all his might downward, the force of it throwing him upward slightly as the Hylian's body made a crater in the paving stones of the courtyard. Retracting the chain, Miles finally landed, sheathing Wrath again. The Sheikah fighter dashed to the hero's side.

Blood leaked from the corner of Link's mouth, and the hero tried to raise his sword, but Miles stepped on it. Crouching, he spoke to the hero.

"Link," Miles said apologetically, "I was trying to tell you, she's alright. She's not a threat right now. I wasn't trying to kill you, but you wouldn't let me speak, and…" The boy's jaw ached with the memory of Link's shield. Miles rubbed it, feeling the swelling for the first time. Shaking his head, he looked at the hero again. Link's eyes had changed from anger to understanding.

"I'm sorry, Link." Miles held up the clawshot. "It was only because of this that I was able to survive this. You're always rescuing people, whether you know it or not."

The fighter helped the hero up, and Link grimaced in disgust, holding up two fingers together.

"This is the sign for friendly," he told Miles. "Just to avoid a repeat of this."

As the hero walked with him toward Archaea, he spoke again.

"You're not a bad fighter, especially with the clawshot," Link recounted. "You actually saved my neck once."

Miles' eyebrows rose. "How so?"

Link related his encounter with the maze guardian in the Lost Woods, emphasizing the use of the clawshot as a weapon.

Miles felt honored at the compliment, but guilty because he'd used the object of interest to incapacitate the hero. Link was hiding it well, but he was obviously in pain. How much was unknown to Miles, who hurt all over from the effort of deflecting the lightning fast strokes and the hits he'd taken from the ground and the hero's shield. The adrenaline was leaving his veins, causing his nerves to flood with pain he hadn't noticed before and his muscles to tremble from exertion. He had never fought someone so difficult, and was very glad to be on the same side as the hero.

"How do you attack so fast?" He asked the Hylian.

The hero was silent for a moment before his reply.

"You drive your sword with the strength of your arm," he told the fighter. "I drive mine with the strength of my heart."

"You were going easy on me," Miles observed, raising an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, that's the first time I've had to actually try in years." Link's lips twitched in a suppressed smile as they reached Archaea, who was breathing shallowly.

Miles scooped her up. "We have to take her to Zelda."

* * *

"Why do your arrows have to have such thick shafts?" Zelda complained sourly as she slid the arrow out of the assassin with the expertise of experience.

"Distance and power," Link replied.

Tanizau and Miles watched from either side as the princess worked her glowing hands over the assassin's shoulder. The flesh knit itself together under Zelda's touch; Archaea's eyes opened, and she jumped up immediately, kicking Miles across the room. The fighter bounced against the wall, coming down on his knees.

Four swords were instantly at her throat. Ragnarok, Tanizau's twin scimitars Moon and Starfire, and even Zelda's own shortsword, Salvation, held the assassin motionless. Surrounded on all sides, she gazed around, and gasped.

"I apologize," she murmured to Zelda. "I awoke in a strange place, with people surrounding me… I am sorry."

The swords were lifted, and Miles rubbed his throat as he recovered, edging closer, but still keeping out of reach.

"Thank you, Miles," the fighter gurgled. "Or, I am glad you stopped Link from killing me, Miles. Or even, thank you for sustaining injury on my behalf, Miles. But all I get is a kick in the throat. Last time I help you."

"It's not like you don't deserve it," Archaea shot back.

Miles' face darkened, and he spoke dangerously softly. "You don't know the truth of what transpired that night. This is water you do not want to tread."

Silence held sway in the small medical room for the next few moments as the remaining companions exchanged looks. Zelda broke the silence, and all eyes focused on her.

"Everyone has a past," she told them gently. "A single person's past may affect the balance of the entire world, but we cannot always be made to dwell upon those things. To do so is to lose oneself in the darkness of bad memories."

She turned to Archaea. "I can see the pain in your eyes, Sheikah, and I understand loss as acutely as you do. But you cannot lose yourself in the pain, or that is all you will become; that is what your life will be about. I know this from experience." She gestured widely. "We all do."

Archaea looked around the circle, eyes meeting everyone's in turn before settling on Miles once more.

"I can never forgive you."

"It is not I who needs forgiving," the boy stated. "In time, I may tell you what happened that night. For now, I'm not sure you're the same person I used to know. Until I trust you, you will remain in the dark. Hate me if you want, kill me even, but there is no way to take it back when you finally know the truth."

With that, the uncharacteristically somber fighter trudged off.

Miles shut the wooden door of the guest chamber Zelda had granted him. It was a very neatly arranged room, a shelf full of books decorating the wall the head of the bed sat against. There was a small desk near the shuttered window, and several colorful tapestries adorned the stonework of the walls. One large oval rug bearing the Hyrulian crest graced the floor, pointing to a second doorway that led to a large balcony. The doors were closed, and he'd never seen the balcony, but he didn't feel like getting a view right now.

The fighter sat on his bed, head in his hands. He'd finally gotten his wish, but his past had followed him. He had hoped…

Miles sighed, slipping Wrath's sheath off his back and leaning it against the bed. It was too late for what he had hoped; there was only what was now, and what would come to pass. To try to pretend otherwise was nothing more than foolishness.

The Sheikah fighter began to unbuckle the belt that held Thorn when a horrible smell reached his nose. Coughing, he strapped Wrath on again, peering around. His eyes stung, watering, and he gagged, nearly losing his supper. The fighter fell to his knees in torturous agony, the heat of it searing his throat and nostrils, burning the stench permanently into his very being. It was unbearable, and getting thicker by the second. He heard a small sound, like the buzzing of a bumblebee, coming from the wall that separated the room from the balcony. Nearly choking to death, Miles crawled toward it. He had to stop twice, gagging so severely he thought he might retch. He was trembling, the odor was so bad, tears pouring freely from his face.

Miles pulled open the doors and stood, drinking in the fresh air, and realized the sound was coming from his left.

There stood Akrir, quietly farting into his window. The horse noticed him and, instead of retreating, charged forward. Miles only had time to throw up his hands before he was headbutted off the parapet, tumbling downward into the moat.

A crash sounded, and Link sprang up, weapons drawn. Dashing into the main hall, he found a dripping wet Miles stalking past the bewildered guards, two swords drawn. Running up to the fighter, he sheathed his weapons, but was savagely thrown aside.

"Kill," Miles growled as he stalked past a confused Link. The Hylian just sat there as the fighter passed him, his step never wavering, the rage in his eyes intent on a target.

"Kill," the fighter growled again. Link was curious and concerned. What had happened? Then, the realization dawned on him. There was only one thing that could upset Miles this much without making him sound an alarm. Link bit his lip to keep from laughing as his eyes followed Miles. The boy's quietly infuriated voice reverberated around the chamber as he stomped up the stairs.

"Kill horse."

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** If you were to ask me who my favorite character to write about was, I'd say Akrir. Truth be told, I know absolutely nothing about horses, but I felt the story needed a comedic edge. Hence... Akrir. Ha ha. Love this damn horse.


	9. Chapter 6 Part 1

Screams, low and high, pierced the air as death itself seemed to sweep the small town. Black fire covered the huts, and the menacing figure that walked the town's streets laughed. Chaos, sweet chaos. The utter unpredictability, the instability that the environment provided, was almost too much for him to bear. But bear it he did, for the best thing about it was the sense of power.

The man's figure flickered for a moment, then became solid again. His presence here was not stable, either, and that was what was driving him toward chaos. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand. This was his third foray, and his stamina was improving, but soon he would fade away once more. But each time he came, it was for longer, and his power grew. His plans were coming to fruition.

* * *

The lich tasted death in the air, and averted its course. Instead of returning to Hyrule Castle, it was drawn to a settlement south of the Faron province, off the maps of the Kingdom, but still within its boundaries. The lich hastened there, passing the small village that the cursed hero had been raised in. The time for that village would come; for now, a meal waited. It had been a long time since feeding, and the lich was becoming reckless with hunger.

Most of the town's inhabitants were already dead, consumed by the black fire that tore it apart. Unaffected, the lich walked through solid walls of it. Its inhuman ears pricked at the sound of a scream. A child's scream. A child's terror was most delicious. A few moments' search revealed a boy no older than nine, who continued to scream as he realized this rescuer did not intend to keep him alive. As the lich began to feed, the color drained from the boy's face, and in moments he lay lifeless, face as decrepit as a ninety year old man and gray, as if the years had been pulled out of him.

The lich rose, the tasty soul still squirming in its gullet. Forcing it down, it searched for more victims. This would sate its appetite for awhile… long enough to lure the princess out into the open. It would not do to feed on her within the castle. The princess… the lich trembled at the thought of consuming her soul. How delightful it would be. And painful.

* * *

Zelda shot up in bead, breathing heavily. Something meant ill toward her, but that was not what had roused her. She could hear a child's screams, psychotic gibbering that took years of incarceration to produce in a voice no older than nine or ten. It faded, but the memory remained. She felt for the ill intent… it seemed to pull at her from the south, far south. The spirit was the cause of this. She knew it was trying to capture her attention, to spur her into reckless action. Silently, she apologized to the child and, forcing all thought from her mind, lay back down.

A timid knock at her door brought her awake again. Hurriedly wrapping herself in a robe, she slid the door open an inch.

Miles' amber eyes reflected the light of her candle back at her, and she opened the door to admit him. Setting the candle down, she gestured to the chair at her desk, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What troubles you?" she inquired.

Miles smiled halfway, not meeting her gaze. "You were always very direct, Highness."

Zelda gave him a kind smile. "Please, call me Zelda in private. Formalities are for those who do not wish to appear human."

"Well," Miles smarted off, "you're Hylian."

The princess shook her head. "What brings you here, Miles?"

The fighter sighed. "Archaea."

Zelda nodded. "The girl seems to have a past revolving around you. You mentioned the true happenings of that night… it is something you still have not told me."

"Zelda," he sighed once more. "I know we've been friends for many years, but there are some things I'm not sure if I should say or let die with me."

She cupped his chin, turning his face toward him. "I am your friend. You may tell me anything. Your past is twisted, Miles, I know. But in order for someone to know you, they must know all of you."

Miles dropped his gaze again, obviously struggling with himself. Finally, he spoke again.

"Zelda… I trust you, so what I am about to tell you has been heard by no other ear."

"You know many secrets about me, friend," she recounted soothingly. "Let this be the first time you repay me."

The Sheikah fighter met her gaze this time, grinning slightly.

"My training was with the Sheikah, as you know. Many years passed in their land while I was there, and they seem to blur together when I think about it. As with any land, there were problems, and solutions. Many did not like the solutions. I fell in with a group that resisted the adverse solutions, seeking to overthrow the current oppressor and instill a sense of security in the people. The problem was that we lacked resources. The progress was slow.

"I was sent on an assassination mission in the Guild Keep, which is not unlike the Royal Castle here. Upon entering, I found myself face to face with another assassin. In the silence of the night, we fought. The battle lasted for hours; eventually I pinned him and ripped off his mask. Well, her mask. That was when I met Archaea.

"We discussed our intentions, and it seemed a different group of rebels had the same target. There was so much dissention within the Guild, and neither of us liked it, so I defected that night, giving Archaea the kill. I was presumed killed in action, and my group took the necessary steps to preserve their order in my absence.

"Archaea visited me at my hiding spot every third night, and we began to grow close. Unfortunately, our factions had discovered one another, and even though I was a renegade, the visits became fewer and further between.

"One night, Archaea visited, and it felt different. She sat me down and told me hat I could never see her again, that it was endangering her faction. She tried to explain that she was needed, and that we might eventually meet again, but I was overwhelmed with emotion, and I ran off into the night.

"In my emotional escape, I stumbled upon a small encampment of Archaea's sect. Her whole family was part of her order, and I still wore the colors of the enemy, so all of them attacked. I had no choice but to defend myself, for they sprang up on all sides. During my survival, I took the leader's sword, and eventually wounded them all. The leader was her father, and upon seeing his whole family incapacitated, he sank to his knees and quietly asked me for a warrior's death, a death with honor. It was not fear that drove him; the man was in no way a coward, and I admire every aspect of his life. What drove his decision was loss. Pain. He recognized me then, and spoke to me before forcing me to take his life. He told me to find Archaea, to find her and protect her. He knew of our visits, and yearned for her freedom from the cursed dispute. He made me swear on his blood that I would take her from this land, no matter the cost. His name was Torig, but I will always know him as Torig the Selfless. As soon as my promise was sealed in blood, he stepped into my blade, contentment and confidence in his eyes. And I've failed him.

"I meant to give him a decent burial, but as soon as he died, a raiding party of my sect happened upon the camp, and I couldn't have taken all of them, so I ran. As I slid from their view, I watched them kill the rest and string the bodies up on pikes and ropes, decorating the mountainside with them. I could do nothing, since I was now their enemy as well. They wrote messages in blood on the walls of the cliff I crouched atop, and one of them spotted me. I was forced to hide for a few days. When I returned to my previous spot, Archaea was waiting for me, vengeance in her heart. She had seen the scene, with my blade sticking out of her father's abdomen. Upon seeing his sword, Thorn, in my hands, she attacked me. She never gave me a chance to explain. I…"

The fighter finally paused, tears leaking down his face. Zelda cupped his head in her hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Pain is only a conduit, Miles. Let it flow."

"I loved her," Miles shuddered. "And I promised… and… and I failed. She thinks I did those horrible things. She thinks me a monster." The fighter sighed. "I don't know why I linger on this. Her thoughts are set in stone. She will never love me because she holds me responsible."

"If nothing else," Zelda comforted him, "remember that the events were out of your control. If you truly feel she cannot love you, do not dwell on it. Move on. But if you still have a hint of certainty that she may have you, do not give up."

"I can't help but dwell on it, friend," Miles sighed. "To leave this behind, to leave her behind, I will have to leave this place."

Zelda nodded. "Do what you must to feel at peace with yourself. But if you do leave, please promise you'll visit me?"

The hint of a grin flashed across his face. "I will."

The princess grinned back. "You have always been my most loyal subject, and my closest friend. I will miss you dearly while you are gone."

Miles paused. "I suppose it may be awhile yet before I go."

She stood, catching the robe as it slipped open, and Miles hastily looked away. Zelda noticed, and smiled. "Even now, you remain loyal in your thoughts. I know you may not have in the past, but our past is past, and will never come to pass again. If you must know, after Link was banished, I was distraught beyond words. But as the years passed, and I heard nothing of him, I began to think he may never come back. Before you found him, I…"

Miles leaned forward, feeling the air around him tense. "You what?"

"I considered you as a suitor."

The fighter was taken aback. "Me? Why me?"

"You have been there," Zelda replied. "You have been my friend in the hardest times of my life, and I felt I owed you my gratitude."

"But why would you tell me this?" Miles inquired. "Now, of all times?"

"Because you could benefit from my mistakes," she explained. "I do not mean that I was mistaken to consider you; in many ways, I would prefer you. You are strong of heart and capable of a deep companionship, not to mention loyal to a fault. Wedding you would have given the kingdom what it needs, not to mention granting me what I want and need from someone in that position. The mistake I speak of was in doubting my own feelings, choosing intellect over emotion. I second-guessed my instincts, and I am paying the price as we speak. You must follow your heart, as I have failed to follow mine." She held his hand between hers.

Miles rose with her, smiling. "You have always made too much sense, Princess."

She returned his grin. "Wisdom is a cumbersome burden."

He embraced her for a moment before releasing her.

"It's late," Miles suddenly broke the silence. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour."

"Think nothing of it," she replied. "I had some troubles of my own, and talking with you has helped calm my mind. It is I who should be apologizing."

The two smiled at each other, and the princess spoke as the fighter exited.

"Goodnight, friend."

* * *

As the fighter turned a bend in the hall, a shadow allowed itself to breathe again. Miles had not murdered her family? Archaea found it hard to believe. _Why does he still carry Thorn?_ She knew she had not been seen, so he could not have been saying all of that for her benefit, and she knew Miles would never lie to Zelda, but part of her did not want to believe it. Miles Tigard was her sole motivation in life. The reason she lived was that he might die, might pay for what he had done. Now that her reason for being was without merit, she felt suddenly empty. Remembering what he'd said, she searched herself for any feeling, any connection she still felt with him from the old days.

She came up empty.

Archaea did not love him anymore; the bitterness that she had allowed to overcome her had snuffed out the spark they had begun together. She felt gratitude toward the fighter for saying he held her father in the highest respects, but she felt nothing more. Even the memories of their intimate cuddling behind the rocks of his hideout did nothing to rekindle her old feelings.

They were dead.

The assassin felt strangely sad. Hate was a powerful emotion, and she had found out the hard way just how powerful it really was. Sighing with disappointment in herself, she trudged off the opposite way to her own quarters.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** So I had to get a little deep with this part... tug at the heart strings a bit, y'know? Have to create a bit of drama to keep the story going.

So now you know a little bit of Miles' history with the Sheikah... but he didn't always live with them. You'll find out who he really is in a bit.


	10. Chapter 6 Part 2

The fighter checked the balcony before sitting on his bed. That damn horse was going to be the death of him. Akrir was like lightning; he was swift and deadly, but never struck the same place twice. No, his room was safe now. Akrir would strike elsewhere. Miles had never found the retard-horse after being pushed into the moat, but he planned his revenge.

At the thought, he laughed at himself. Plotting revenge on a horse? How sad.

His senses jumped as his door creaked open. Squinting in the dim light his candle threw forth, his eyes widened at the sight of the princess, clad in her robe as she had been before.

Miles stood, bowing. "Forgive me, Princess, but is this not slightly improper?"

Zelda stood in front of him. "It is, but you are loyal, yes?"

The fighter understood. "I will forget this ever happened."

"No," she shook her head. "I want you to remember, as I always will."

Miles frowned, slightly confused, but he trusted the princess, so he listened.

"Our conversation made me think back," she explained to him. "I was prepared to ask you to be my suitor the very day you turned up with Link. I had thought about it for three whole days before finally coming to a decision. I am not saying I am not happy that he is back; quite the contrary, I am overjoyed. But there is one thing I have always wanted from you, and after I make my apologies to Link, and if my father is ever well enough to give his consent, I will never be able to do it again."

"What do you require of me?" Miles asked, growing uncomfortable.

She stepped closer. "I am embarrassed to ask this of you, but I ask it as your friend, not your sovereign, so I will accept it if you decline."

"What… do you need?"

She looked at him and sighed. He could see uncertainty in her eyes, an alien expression on her normally confident countenance.

"A kiss," she told him. "I want to know what it is like to kiss you. As I said, I may never be able to do it again, so I want to be able to remember what I will be sacrificing. If I do not do this, I will wonder for the rest of my days what this might have been like. Surely you understand?"

"Zelda," the fighter murmured uncomfortably. "You have been my friend, and all that you have done for me puts me in your debt for life. But… all you ask is a kiss? When I owe you my life, when you could have me build a town in your name, or be your eternal messenger… you settle for a kiss?"

"I did not say this makes us even," she grinned wryly. "I will make full use of your so-called debt. I may even send you to excavate the Spirit Temple's lost chambers."

Miles gasped in mock shock. "I thought we were friends! Surely you won't send me down there!"

"Not as a friend," she whispered seriously, "which is what I appear to you now as. Forget standing, sovereign or subject, and look at me as you would an equal. To say yes or no is entirely in your power." She paused, and seeing his discomfort, she turned away. "I'm sorry. I should never have asked." As she turned to leave, he caught her hand, and she turned back to him.

Miles was silent for a long time. The wind whistled through the shutters on the window, and Zelda shivered in the cold as she awaited his reply.

Finally, he spoke, and he spoke slowly.

"You have been my greatest friend, Princess. If a kiss is all you require of me, then you are letting me off easy."

As he moved closer, she looked up at him. His amber eyes caught the moonlight, gleaming as he regarded her.

Before she could doubt herself, Zelda pushed her lips onto his and embraced him. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to be lost to her emotions, and let passion reign over logic. She might never be able to do this again, so she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Eternity passed, the feeling of his lips on hers drowning her with its intensity, stealing her breath and her thoughts. The fighter embraced her softly, fingers running delicately through her hair, cupping her face, wrapping around her waist, caressing her neck… Through it all, Zelda felt the love Miles kept on a tight leash within himself. She could feel it acutely, yet muted, a trickle fed from a raging rapid that was his need for companionship. And she knew not all of it was hers. The fact that some of it was surprised her, yet she knew this feeling, and its creation had not been with this aspect of love in mind. For the first time in years, Zelda felt tempted. Miles could love her. He could give her what she wanted, what she needed in someone in that position. More importantly, she could love him back. Many nobles wed into loveless marriages, which the princess dreaded, yet was ready to accept if need be. If she allowed herself to take Miles, she wouldn't have to settle. Zelda felt a rising feeling in her heart, a need that she'd suppressed since banishing Link.

Link. There was where it complicated things. Link had always been there when she needed him, had been devoted solely to her safety, and had repeatedly aided her in expelling Ganondorf from the land. More importantly, he loved her, and she was the reason he allowed himself to live. Part of her was concerned, afraid even. She knew Link was the quiet type, not suited to being outgoing, which nobles were bred to be. Would she be happy with Link? Would he truly be happy with her, once he found out what she was like to be with? Miles already knew. Miles accepted her, faults and all. And then there was the relationship between Link and Miles. She would be destroying that if she chose the fighter over Link. Miles had already accepted that Link was her sole interest, and was prepared to retain only friendship with the princess. He didn't know she felt for him more than merely an interest. Maybe it was best if it remained that way. She didn't desire him as much as she did Link, though some of the latter was guilt for banishing him against her will. She felt she owed the hero, but somehow, being his lover didn't seem like payment for her.

Her thoughts drifted away as the kiss wound down, the fighter's arms pressing her against him in a tight embrace which she returned eagerly. There was only feeling, and the fire that raged within her was allowed to dwindle gradually.

Finally, their lips parted. Zelda took a moment to regain her mind, still holding onto him. When at last she looked at him, she had regained her regal composure, dropping her arms to her sides. Miles sighed.

"Now it is I who lies in your debt," Zelda told the fighter.

"Not when I still owe you my life," Miles corrected her. "Will that do?"

The princess nodded. "Thank you. What you did for me has erased my doubts and clarified my path. Because of you…"

"What?" He prodded.

"Because of you, I can say that I have no regrets."

Miles paused. That was a very powerful statement.

"Again," she continued, hugging him, "thank you. I will never have a better friend."

He hugged her back, and she moved toward the door.

"Is there anything more you require of me?" He inquired.

The princess paused, studying him, a thoughtful look on her face. "In the future, maybe. For now, just your promise to maintain our friendship. I am very lucky to have a friend such as you."

"And I, you," he replied.

She paused. "Exactly how dear is our friendship to you?"

Miles was taken by surprise. As he groped for an answer, she stepped nearer, curious now. He knew she could see his discomfort, and knew she knew exactly what was causing it. Miles tried to hide it, but Zelda already had all the answer she needed.

"There is nothing we would not do for one another," she observed.

At his nod, she smiled softly as she stepped out, hand on the door.

"Goodnight, Zelda."

"Goodnight, Miles."

After the door closed, Miles sank onto his bed. What had just happened? His mind registered it, but his heart was oddly unaffected. Normally a kiss like that would have sparked an attachment of sorts, a need for more, but this time… Miles smiled. He knew why it hadn't had that effect on him this time. Zelda was a true friend to him, and it was difficult for him to think of her in any other way. Well, not difficult; part of his heart wanted her, someone to heal what had been slashed open by the person who held the rest of it. But he could never indulge himself… and still, somehow he didn't mind. So maybe all was not bad. Secretly, he wished for the experience to repeat itself, but even if it didn't, he had one true friend, and that was enough. She was to wed Link eventually, and even if Miles never found love of his own, at least he had a true friend. Most people couldn't say the same.

Grinning to himself, he plopped his head down on his pillow.

And screamed.

* * *

A scream echoed down the corridor, and Link shot awake in alarm.

"AAAAAAGH! STUPID RETARD-HORSE! RAAAAAH!"

Link closed his eyes, fighting the grin that threatened to split his face in two as he shook his head. What had Akrir done this time? Chuckling at the possibilities, Link lay back down, drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Archaea found Miles at the fountain, shirtless and scrubbing his head vigorously, grumbling and mumbling furiously. Occasionally, the words "retard-horse" would drift above the rest, catching her ears. She grimaced as she watched wet-looking chunks fall off his head into the fountain, which drained into the castle's sewers. Had he fallen into horse poo? Inwardly, she giggled. Akrir was actually bred of the same litter as her horse, contrary to popular belief, and it looked like he shared her view of Miles. Or, what had been her view.

Uncertain, now, she approached him.

"Tigard?"

Miles' head whipped around.

"Archaea," he murmured uncomfortably.

The assassin sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry." She didn't hear anything, and looked up to see Miles standing there, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry for two things," she explained. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, and I'm sorry… that I blamed you."

"Whether I'm guilty of what you speak of or not," Miles muttered, "I still feel guilty. Your father was a great man."

"You don't have to keep your promise," Archaea told him.

"It's too late to even if I could," he replied. "I've already failed." The brush he was using tore a little of his hair out as it took out a clump.

"There's something else I need to tell you," she continued.

Miles eyed her warily. "It's either too good to be true or utterly devastating."

She paused. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I hated you, Miles," Archaea admitted. "I hated you for so long, for something you didn't do. And… it erased things."

Miles nodded grimly as she continued.

"I can barely remember what we talked about when we shared your hiding place."

"It's not important anymore," he said as he turned back to the fountain.

"You lie," she accused him. "I… was in the hallway when she opened her door, and when you left. I… I heard everything. I just thought I should apologize…"

"Do you love me still?" He inquired, voice flat.

Archaea blinked, and looked down. "No."

"Will you ever?" Same flat tone.

The assassin paused. "The hate, Miles. It… washed everything away. I can't even feel anymore. It wasn't a choice, a decision, it just…"

She trailed off as Miles washed his brush off, rinsing his hair one final time before walking away, shirt over his shoulder.

"That's all I need to know."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** Okay, alright, this is getting WAAAAY too deep. Gotta make this awesome again. I'll upload chapter 7 soon, which contains some new weapons and a little bit of closure...


	11. Chapter 7 Part 1

In the dungeon of the castle, Miles paced, and he wished something would distract him from his thoughts. There was so much going on, so much running through his mind…

As he paced, his wrist caught on the clawshot at his belt. He yanked his arm away, and the claw came to rest on his wrist. He was about to bat it away when he was struck by an idea. The weaponsmiths had come up with the hookshot first, then the clawshot… what about a wristshot? There were several tools in the workrooms of the castle. Invigorated by his idea, he raced up there, passing many confused servants that were cleaning up the halls and retiring for the night. The need for distraction drove him.

Once in the workroom, he tossed the clawshot on the table, bringing together the tools to examine it. The tips of the claws were very sharp, which gave him another idea. Writing it down, he focused on the creation of the wristshot. The clawshot used a spring loaded chain launcher, which spooled in a circle in front of the user's hand. Obviously, the wristshot would not have the same range, as the chain would need to fit into a gauntlet of medium proportions. Unless… what if the chain was thinner? He had heard the smiths marveling at a metal they had purchased mass quantities of from the eastern neighboring kingdom. They called it Mythril, and said it was unbelievably strong and light at the same time.

The fighter nodded. His training with the Sheikah spurred him into action, finding the chunks of raw ore in several large barrels. Luckily, the forge possessed chain molds of varying size. His mind's troubles draining away, Miles fired up the forge, taking a few minutes to lay out his materials: ore, smelting tools, a half-inch chain mold, and more. When he finished, the forge was burning hot. He figured Mythril would have a higher melting point, and he was right. Stripping off his shirt once again, he slipped on the heavy blacksmith's apron and the thick gloves that protected him from the heat of the forge. He then prepared the ore in a tiny pouring vat, and stuck it in. The metal was difficult to melt, but he was able to liquefy it in no more than a minute. Drawing the red hot pouring vat out, he dripped it carefully into the chain mold. Setting the vat into a coal bay, he grabbed the mold and submerged it into a water barrel – a metal with this high of a melting point wouldn't need all of the usual tempering methods. When he drew it out, he dumped the mold's contents onto a blacksmith's towel, which lay on a large table away from the burning forge.

Slipping off the gloves, Miles held up the link. It gleamed in the firelight, its top end slightly open. It was perfect. To attach more links, all he needed to do was slip one inside another, and heat it slightly while it was in the vise. Of course, the new link would be moved to the closed side while the open side was heated and squeezed. Then another link could be added to the new link, and so on and so forth.

Miles continued pouring links until he had enough links for a thirty foot chain. The links had come out a bit on the thin side, and though that worried Miles, he remembered that it was a new metal, and so he did not know his limits.

The fighter strung all of the links together within the space of fifteen minutes, and held in his hands a thirty foot Mythril chain. The metal felt nearly weightless, and had a great snap to it. He wondered how tensile it was. Looking around, he found a heavy-duty set of hooks in one wall, meant for holding whole sets of armor. Wrapping one end of the chain around a hook, he climbed up the wall. Two or three feet up, he yanked backward with all of his might.

Not even a creak.

Miles hopped down, inspecting each and every one of the links. They hadn't bent in the slightest, each one in the same shape and form they had been in when they were created and strung together.

The fighter gathered the materials used for a traditional scout's gauntlet – metal plating and leather, with an awl and metal spikes. He fished around and found some materials that, when worked on, would produce suitable chain compartments.

Miles examined the clawshot, observing the mechanisms that made the claws open and close as well as the joints of the claws themselves. They attached to a triangular plate via hinges. Easy enough. Of course, the wristshot's claws would be smaller, but that would increase their gripping power. They would also fold up and slide inside of the chain compartment when not in use.

The firing mechanism was a little trickier. For the wristshot, he wouldn't be able to use triggers like the clawshot had. So how would he fire it? He considered triggers on the back of the gauntlet, but reaching over with his other hand in combat would be impractical. Then he hit upon an idea.

The gauntlet was to be for the left hand. A gauntlet, by ritual, usually only extended to within an inch of the meat of the hand. But what if he added a lever that extended an inch further that, when he snapped his hand to the left, would fire the tool? It was more practical as well, because the wristshot would end up shooting through the gap between his thumb and index finger. It was perfect.

Miles got to work, putting together the gauntlet and firing the blades. After affixing the blades, he threaded the chain into the winding compartment he'd made, a forearm-long, two inch wide, rigid scabbard like the ones the assassins used for their hidden blades.

After the wristshot was complete, Miles slipped it on, strapping it to his forearm. It fit

snugly and comfortably, with no movement whatsoever. Excited, he dashed out to the castle courtyard.

The moon was still out, though he'd been working for several hours now. Miles leveled the wristshot at a tree twenty feet away. It sailed out, the musical clinking of the Mythril chain breaking the night silence. The claws latched precisely around the branch; it was as if the tool was an extension of his hand. As they latched, he suddenly remembered something; how would he get it to retract? Unintentionally, he released the lever, and the winding mechanism continued working, vaulting him into the tree. It was much faster than the clawshot, too. Hopping down, he experimented. The wristshot locked onto a small log, and Miles wrapped his hand around the chain, grabbing it. The wristshot was silent, not attempting to retract the chain. Perfect. He let go, and the chain whipped back into its compartment, the log flying into his hand. He started laughing. It was absolutely perfect!

Miles rushed back to the forge to begin his second idea, his right gauntlet: the bladeshot. It would be the same concept as the wristshot, except that it would have a groove in the chain bay where the forearm-long blade folded in on a locking-hinge hilt.

The fighter worked for a couple of hours, streamlining the process with what he had learned while making the wristshot. After a sweaty ordeal, the bladeshot was finally complete. The chain was much shorter than the wristshot's chain, only seven feet long, but the bladeshot was designed with combat in mind; any longer than seven feet presented a risk to himself. Slipping it on, he tried it out.

With the flick of his wrist, the blade sprang open from the underside of his forearm, the hilt secure at the edge of the chain bay in perfect range for his hand to grasp. From there, he could either launch it forward or grab it like a normal sword. While fighting, he would also be able to release all of the chain without launching the blade, turning it into a distance weapon. The seven foot chain served as a handhold so he could swing the small blade around. He had carved his own mold for the blade; it had a three inch combat handle and the blade was six inches long and an inch and a half wide. The blade was very thin, but that made the edge very sharp. A normal knife would have broken at that thinness, but multiple whip-style strikes against the stone walls without so much as a bend proved Mythril to be well worth his while. Looking closely, he could see that he had actually damaged the wall. Incredible.

Tired, the boy sighed. Now that he'd completed this weapon, there was something he needed to do. Flipping his wrist, he folded the bladeshot back under his forearm in gauntlet position before cleaning the forge up. It took a while, as he had to quell the fire and clean the instruments, but within a short time everything was back in its place, the smith's apron and gloves hanging in their usual spot.

Slipping his shirt on, he wondered what he was going to name his new weapons. His first thought was Grabby and Stabby, and the thought caused him to double over in laughter. He was becoming almost as retarded as Akrir. Almost.

Silently, he tiptoed up the steps, passing Link's lodgings, his guest apartments, Zelda's royal chambers, Tanizau's quarters, until he finally stood before Archaea's door. Hesitantly, he knocked.

The door opened after a few seconds, the assassin clad only in the sheet from her bed. It was very thin, and Miles forced himself to look only at her face. She frowned, and looked down.

In his hands, he held Thorn it its scabbard, parallel to the ground.

She looked at him again, trying to discern if this was some sort of cruel joke as she wrapped the sheet around herself.

"Do you come here to taunt me?" she sneered.

"If I was guilty," Miles sighed. "This doesn't belong to me."

Archaea took the sword from him, caressing it lovingly. Stepping back, she drew it, running her finger down the flat of the blade.

"There are no marks," she marveled, "no chinks or scratches. But you fought with it."

"I honored it as I honor the man who once wielded it," he told her. "None of my weapons have scratches on them save Wrath, and those were only sustained recently."

"When?" She was confused. "With skill such as that, it would take immense power to… Link?"

Miles nodded. "Ragnarok. My battle with Link damaged Wrath a little bit."

Before he could react, she drew Wrath from over his shoulder and examined it.

"But this just looks like normal wear and tear."

The fighter shrugged, and she returned the blade.

"It's damage to me."

Pulling him inside the room, she shut the door, sheathing Thorn.

"You really fought him to protect me?"

Miles looked down. "I couldn't let you die. I've already failed you once."

Archaea paused. "…thank you."

She set the sword down, embracing him. He felt awkward as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry about everything," she reflected. "None of this was your fault. I just… I don't understand…" She paused, head against his shoulder, somehow finding comfort in his embrace. "I don't feel the way I used to, but I don't want to lose you. I hope that we may maintain a friendship." Releasing him, she looked at him. "Do you think that will be possible?"

Miles deliberated within himself. Part of him wanted to scream _NO_ and run away, and the other realized that this friendship could be valuable to both of them, not to mention Link and Zelda, and Tanizau. Eventually, mind won out over heart.

"It will work."

She smiled. "I'd hoped you would say that."

"As it is," Miles added as he stepped away, toward the door, "I may need some… time."

She nodded. "I'm… sorry."

"The fault is not yours." He looked back at her. "Take care of the sword; it is the last piece of Torig the Selfless that remains in this world."

The door shut softly, and Archaea was surprised to find a tear on her cheek.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** So yeah. Wristshot and bladeshot awesomeness. Grabby and Stabby? No, I was too tired when I made that up. Ha ha. Anyways, hope you like the idea. You'll get to see them in action soon...


	12. Chapter 7 Part 2

Restless, Zelda walked the parapets in the night air. Something was troubling her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. So she walked, as she always did.

She came to the broken turret, where Miles had smashed Link into it. Against her will, her eyebrows rose. Anyone who was quick enough to get past Link's defenses, not to mention _throw _him, deserved some respect. Speed, and power as well… the damage to the stonework was nothing short of awe inspiring. Then she saw Miles.

Down in the courtyard, he was standing in the practice square. The area was a magical creation, designed to test warriors' skills. The corners spawned demons, magical apparitions of the real things that fought exactly like their corporeal counterparts. The square was very large, at least thirty feet by thirty feet. There were plates on the eastern edge of the square that determined how many enemies would spawn, and how hard they were to kill.

Miles had no weapon drawn, and had it on the maximum settings.

Zelda watched, concerned. The square started with four Soldiers with greatswords. Miles stood in the middle, arms down. The four Soldiers rushed him from all sides. The one behind him and to his right came down with a vertical chop. Miles shifted his feet slightly, and the blade missed him by an inch. The one that was now behind him thrust, and Miles twisted out of the way, snapping the Soldier's head back with a front snap kick as he bent over backward to grab the first Soldier's helmet. He twisted, spinning the Soldier and placing it between him and the other two. They charged, and Miles push kicked it toward one, hopping a swing from the second and taking its head off with an aerial roundhouse. Spinning with the momentum, he lanced out in an aerial side kick, knocking the other two down in each other's arms. The dead Soldiers disappeared as the remaining two came to their feet.

Miles' hands came up in an open-handed fighting stance. They took him from two sides, and he dodged both swords, using his right foot to kick the one on his left, then the right, and spinning to side kick the left one again. Miles' bladeshot snapped open as two Darknuts spawned, and he spun, taking off the head of the Soldier behind him and shooting the bladeshot through the front Soldier's head, following it with a wristshot to the armor. Miles twisted, sending the Soldier flying at the first Darknut, who was knocked out of the square as the last Darknut charged. The enemies were disappearing and spawning faster, now. The Darknut swung, and Miles dodged, wristshotting its face and slamming it into the ground. The bladeshot pierced its helmet, and it disappeared.

Zelda started; she hadn't noticed Tanizau next to her. The Gerudo smiled, watching the Sheikah-trained fighter below.

"What's wrong with him?" Tanizau inquired.

Zelda shook her head. "It's not my story to tell."

Tanizau paused. "Is it about the girl?"

The princess turned her gaze on the maiden. "You know?"

"I know he was once emotionally involved with someone," the Gerudo admitted. "That much is obvious. He also seems very reluctant to let it go."

"One's past is very difficult to throw away," Zelda advised her, "especially when it was as positive as Miles' history with… her."

Tanizau turned her attention back to Miles. "Ever since meeting him in the Colossus, I knew there was something wrong deep inside him. All of his energy is focused on hiding it, ignoring it. I find myself wanting to get to know the real him."

"Master Miles is a boy of many layers," Zelda philosophized. "He has built within himself a series of walls with which to fend off the outside world, in an effort to avoid pain."

The Gerudo nodded. "This seems odd, especially coming from me… I haven't known him for long. Still, somehow, I ache when I think of what he must be feeling. Is there anything I might do?"

"I have been wondering the same thing these past three years," the Hylian princess told her. "His wounds are deep, and his history with her is tangled. It makes for a very vicious cycle."

"What happened?" the maiden prodded.

Zelda opened her mouth to refuse to let on –

"I made a mistake."

Both of them turned. To Zelda's left, leaning on the parapet, was Archaea.

Zelda kept silent, knowing Archaea would explain herself.

"A rash decision based on a half-baked assumption…" the assassin stared down at the whirling death below them.

"You were the one he was involved with?" Tanizau stared, incredulous.

Archaea nodded.

Miles leapt into the air, twisting until he was upside down, flicking the bladeshot this way and that, heads flying off in all directions. He flung the wristshot out, holding the bladeshot like a dagger, the wristshot catching a Darknut's chestplate. As he raced toward the Darknut, he severed three heads from their bodies. He planted his feet on the Darknut's chest and boosted back into the air, shooting both the bladeshot and the wristshot into the unfortunate baddie, hauling it up into the air and throwing it down with both chain devices into the group below him, crushing them all. As he fell, the bladeshot returned to its notch below his palm, still out, and he wristshotted another Soldier, smashing it into the ground as he drove the blade into the Soldier's chest.

Releasing the chain in the bladeshot, he whipped it in circles, taking limbs off everywhere he could reach, switching to x motions, to flicking it side to side, swinging it in a circle, hopping over the chain upside down in mid air, landing and taking out legs… body parts were flying every direction, disappearing once they reached the edge of the platform. The square was spawning the monsters as fast as it was able, but Miles' skill with the wristshot and bladeshot kept up.

The fighter was a whirlwind of death, the horde of monsters hacked to pieces wherever he moved. A Darknut broke through his field of mayhem and charged, but Miles retracted the bladeshot and shut it, hopping over the monster's sword as he reached up for Wrath. He vaulted the Darknut's shoulder, slamming Wrath into the back of its head. The creature froze as it died, and while Miles shot the bladeshot out again, he shot the wristshot out toward Wrath. The claws locked on the ice sword as Miles dispatched three more enemies with quick flicks from the bladeshot, and he drew it back, working both swords on the chains, waves of ice and death about him.

Zelda watched Miles closely as Archaea related her story to Tanizau. She felt a pull toward the fighter, a need to heal him, to help him love again. He needed someone. But so did Link. She was not going to give up the years of trust and affection she had acquired for the Hylian, but Miles needed something. If Archaea could rediscover what she had once felt, or if Tanizau could prove to be the security his heart needed… she did not trust his mental state at the moment. She needed him for the dangers they were about to face. She trusted his judgment and his fighting skills, and she needed to be able to count on him. But she wanted to help him, and she couldn't do that herself without jeopardizing her feelings for Link. It had to be Archaea or Tanizau. Not just because they could heal him but because Zelda was slowly realizing that she wanted Miles for herself.

Tanizau was listening intently to the story Archaea told, both her part and what she'd heard Miles tell Zelda, though the assassin did not present it as eavesdropping on a meeting in the middle of the night that never should have happened. Rather, she just included it in the story to both preserve Zelda's reputation and avoid tension between her and Link, were word to make it to him. Or worse, tension between Link and Miles. When Archaea finished, the three of them resumed watching Miles below, unsure of what they could do.

The images of the monsters flickered; the square had never had to work this hard before. Heedless, Miles kept working, dispatching the monsters as soon as he laid eyes on them. His attacks began to take on a more brutal form, more slashing and smashing than quick kills. The fighter never noticed the tears leaking down his cheeks, and if he had, he wouldn't have cared. He ducked an overhand from a Soldier, returning the wristshot and the bladeshot to their compartments, and sidekicked it, firing it off like a cannonball into a file of other monsters as he hopped a swing from a Darknut. He landed, kicking its knee in, catching its arm as it fell. Foot on its neck, he ripped the arm out of its socket, smashing another Soldier's head in with it. He laid about himself with the arm, crushing and smashing, until it disappeared.

Miles dodged a stab, spinning and caving in the Soldier's skull with an elbow as he spun, arm around its throat, pulling it backwards into a savage right knee strike that shattered its spine. The same foot lanced into a Darknut's throat, and he hopped up, twisting and taking its helmet off with a spinning roundhouse from his left foot. As he landed on his left foot, he twisted, and the right foot that was still under the monster's chin slammed it into the ground, twisting the neck with a sickening crunch.

The images flickered again, and he moved through the lines of monsters, breaking them all. He kicked a Soldier's knee in on his left, caving its head in with a tiger palm strike which turned into an elbow to the chest cavity of another Soldier on his right. Butterfly palms to his left smashed the armor of a Darknut inward. Side kick to the right broke a knee and an axe kick shattered the shoulder of a Soldier on his right. Aerial spinning side kick smashed another Soldier's whole jaw into the back of its head on his left. Shoulder rush to his right, step on the monster's foot, slam the bladeshot into its stomach and rip upward, cleaving the skull in two. Double front snap kick to his left, wristshot the monster's face, pull it toward him, palm strike to the face as it passes to snap its head off. Elbows, knees, feet, fists, palms, shoulders, crushing, breaking, smashing, splitting…

All of the monsters disappeared, and the square shut down. Miles sank to his knees. The tears flowed freely, now. His hands caught him as he fell, weak now. The puddle spread below him, his reflection in the moonlight mocking him.

On the parapet above him, Zelda retired back into the castle as the assassin and the Gerudo continued to watch Miles.

Archaea watched him weep, and a new chord was struck in her heart. All of the things that had happened, all of the trials they had been through together… he did not deserve this. If what he said was true, and she was finding it increasingly easier to believe him, then she was the cause of his suffering, and needed to make amends in whatever way she could.

In whatever way, she knew it would be worth it.

As she turned away from him, she found her eyes locked to Tanizau's. The two stared at each other for the longest time before Archaea broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?" she inquired in a guarded tone.

The Gerudo appeared just as guarded about her answer.

"Something along the lines of what you're thinking."

"That I lost him, and so should not be allowed to reclaim him?" Archaea prodded.

Tanizau smiled. "Not that you lost him, but that you've broken him."

"It does not concern you."

The Gerudo crossed her arms.

"It does now."

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield: **Okay, seriously. I love the bladeshot/ wristshot combo. Works pretty well with Wrath, too. OOH! Idea! Ice stone+wristshot or ice stone+bladeshot! I'm gonna start writing that into Chapter 9!


	13. Chapter 7 Part 3

The sands swirled again; something was wrong. Joriya, one of the Gerudo maidens, watched the desert intently from her perch atop the Spirit Temple. The Guays had been dispatched with ease, and she had been left to herself to watch for signs of intruders.

The sands shifted. It seemed to her that there was a pattern. Climbing a pillar, she looked down upon it, and her heart stopped.

There was a face being drawn in the sand, one she and her people knew too well.

Joriya ran off to warn the others, and to send a hawk bearing the message to Tanizau.

* * *

Miles found himself in the dungeon workroom again, clad only in breeches and a smith's apron, dreaming up ideas for more weapons. Mythril was truly an astonishing compound. As he got back to one of his drawings, a tap on the thick, wooden door surprised him, and he dropped the charcoal. Recovering quickly, the fighter pulled the heavy door open.

Tanizau stood before him, an odd look on her face. Suddenly, he realized his hair was mussed, his face and arms smudged with charcoal, and he wore naught but the apron and pants. Embarrassed, he stammered a greeting. When he looked up, she was smiling.

"May I come in?" She asked sweetly.

"Um… sure."

The Gerudo maiden stepped in, shutting the door almost effortlessly. Without waiting, she took one of the stools in front of the workbench and gestured to the other. Taking the cue, Miles sat with her.

"Talk to me," she began. "Something is bothering you, and I know you need to get it out. Talk to me."

While Miles was grateful for the interest, and felt happy that she cared, he still felt hesitant to discuss the details with her. He didn't know why, but it was there.

At his silence, the Gerudo continued. "Is it something about me? Is there something wrong with me that makes you not want to open up to me?"

"On the contrary," he finally responded, "I see nothing wrong with you, in any aspect."

"Perhaps that's the trouble?" She prodded.

Miles cut to the chase. "What do you want from me?"

Tanizau paused, startled.

"If there's something you need," he continued, "just take it."

She smiled. "Trying to push me away isn't going to work. I know you. Well enough, at least. And it's not necessarily something that I _need_, per se, and not something I can readily take. We both know that."

After a very long pause, Miles answered, "I'm in no condition for what you ask."

"Will you ever be?"

"…"

Tanizau leaned her elbow on the workbench. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" Miles was startled by the question, unable to find a proper answer.

"Me," she pressed. "What do you think of me?"

"In what aspect?"

"Any."

He scratched his head. "I don't really know how to answer that."

"Try."

Miles was silent for a long time.

"Well… you're kind," he began, "and you seem very involved in the things that are happening, so you must be loyal…"

Tanizau leaned forward. "What else?"

"You're… beautiful."

He regretted it as soon as he said it, but to his surprise, she smiled.

"What are you afraid of?"

The fighter ignored the question. "What do _you_ think of _me?_"

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned forward.

* * *

Later that night, Miles returned to his chambers. The door creaked open, as usual, and the moonlight filtered in as he shut it silently behind him. It always creaked upon opening, but never closing, for that was how Miles had engineered it. He had replaced the original hinges with those of his own making. Sure, they sounded like a normal squeak, but if anyone but him opened them, it would take on a slightly higher pitch, and he'd be able to hear it anywhere on the Castle Grounds.

The fighter removed his weapons; Wrath and the two gauntlets were laid against the corner between his bed and the wall, within easy reach. Shrugging, he removed his vest, letting the cool night air from the open balcony door wash over his skin. Stepping out onto the balcony, the moonlight cascading in waves over him, he rested his palms on the stoneworked edge, closing his eyes for a moment.

"How does life get so confusing?" he asked the night air. "Why can't it just go on? Why does it have to linger on the hard parts?"

He paused, opening his eyes to the moon. "Will it ever be bearable? Will the pain ever go away? Am I ready for it to? What is life without this pain, the pain that has driven me on? What is life without the motivation of a promise already broken? When will it make sense?"

Shutting his eyes once more, the fighter's head drooped. "Will I ever be worth loving?"

Miles turned away from the moon, eyes closed and surrendering to the breeze. The freedom and the chill reminded him of happier days, where there were minimal cares and even less worries. Everything had made sense, and the outcome was always in his favor. He drifted in his mind, lost to those thoughts as the wind washed over him.

When he opened his eyes again and looked up, the moon had shifted. He estimated he'd been out here for at least two hours. He thought about sleeping, and even though he knew he wouldn't, Miles still felt very tired from the training grid's exercise. He hadn't really known how much negativity he held within himself, and after he had found something to take it out on, he wasn't sure if the grid helped or just made it worse.

Stepping into the room, he closed the door to the balcony, leaving the windows open to the breeze. It comforted him somehow, the wind. Keeping it close felt better to him.

He lay down on the bed, not bothering to take off his breeches. The Pegasus Boots rested on the floor next to the bed, still in the immaculate condition of their creation.

Miles closed his eyes. The day's events played themselves back in his mind, slowly at first and then gaining speed as he drifted, conscious, yet not aware. In his half dreaming state, he dreamt of Tanizau, her lips meeting his as her arms wrapped around him, of returning the embrace, her softness pressing against his chest as she lay on top of him, her hips resting against his. The kiss was very intense, and her lips felt increasingly real. His hands moved over her body, and what they found felt real, too. Her hands resting on his chest and his face felt familiar. And real. His hands explored more, finding the more intimate parts of her, caressing and enjoying the feeling. All of her felt very familiar. He knew her, knew her body and they way she liked to be touched, and what made her kiss him harder. It was somehow disconcerting. As he began to realize what that meant, the sensations disappeared like a leaf over a strong wind.

His door creaked open.

The dream evaporated as he shot up in bed, and he glimpsed a figure darting out of his room. Shaking the sleep out of his head, he sprinted after the intruder.

Miles ran as fast as he could, catching glimpses and fleeting flashes of his intruder, cursing himself for not grabbing the Pegasus Boots on his way out. It was too late now, and the figure was too quick for him. Heedless, he followed the trail.

They sprinted through the upper corridors, silently darting through the hallways near the guest chambers. Miles rounded a corner and found himself face down on the stonework, his intruder getting away. Shaking his head, he leapt to his feet, holding his head. He was dazed, and lost sight of the culprit. Tiptoeing along, he found himself near Zelda's chambers again. It couldn't have been Zelda, right? Was the dream and the break in related? Had Zelda broken in and kissed him on his bed? She couldn't have gotten in without the door squeaking… unless she had been there waiting for him.

Unless she had been there waiting for him…

Miles tapped on Zelda's door. Within a few seconds, it was answered, the princess in her robe, holding a candle. Wordlessly, she beckoned him in and shut the door.

She smiled a little as she set the candle down. "Are we making this a habit, then?"

The fighter smiled as he sat down on the chair opposite the foot of her bed.

"Remember when you asked me to forget standing, sovereign or subject?" he asked her.

She sat down on the foot of the bed, interested. "I do."

Miles looked down at his hands, remembering what they had felt. "I'm embarrassed, sort of."

She leaned forward, intrigued. "What could possibly embarrass you?" After a pause, she added, "It has something to do with me, else you would not be here."

"As keen as ever," he complimented, still not meeting her gaze.

"I must say, I am very curious," she admitted. "Do you have something to ask of me?"

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with events that transpired recently between us?"

"Somewhat."

She smiled. "Then whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine."

He frowned at himself.

"Miles?"

The fighter looked at her. She was peering intently at him.

"Ask me."

The Sheikah trained warrior drew breath, and said, "It will require you to open your robe."

Zelda tilted her head to the side, surprised and yet, somehow, not. Perhaps she had been expecting it. To forget standing, sovereign or subject, to appear as one friend to another… there was a reason behind this.

Either that, or that was just her own justification for wanting to do it.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** Things don't always work out as planned; many of us (myself included) know this from experience. Yes, everyone expects Link and Zelda to end up together, like Mario and Peach. But I'm sorry, life just doesn't happen that way. Little things go wrong in the middle, and sometimes, really big things like this. So who knows if Zelda will remain loyal to Link? Maybe she'll cave, virtue of Wisdom be damned. even the wisest of us need someone to lean on. Nothing in life is predictable. For the characters, this is reality, much like it is for us.


	14. Chapter 7 Part 4

**Notes from HylianShield:** This chapter contains an edited scene, because I wasn't sure whether the content in the scene was appropriate for public posting. If you want to read it, PM me and I will DocX it to you. Maybe you can tell me whether or not it's appropriate.

* * *

"You've certainly piqued my curiosity," she told him, trying to maintain a sense of balance among her regality and her desire to satisfy that curiosity.

"I figured you'd exile me just for suggesting it," he admitted.

"If we were sovereign and subject," she reminded him. "We are friends, correct?"

"We are." He still did not meet her gaze.

The princess frowned slightly. It seemed he had more than one reason to ask this of her, and she found herself wanting to know exactly what it was that he was asking.

With the power of Farore, she reached out, and drew the chair to her, with the fighter in it. He did not flinch, as he knew of her power, but he still did not look up.

"Please look at me," she asked him.

His eyes met hers, and she immediately knew he was troubled, the mixture of feelings playing across his eyes rapidly. He was nervous, and slightly afraid, but he seemed to be weighing something within his mind. That, and a hint of desire. Somehow, she was glad to know that there was a personal reason for his request, however shrouded in the troubles of his mind. His hands moved as if recalling a feeling, and she was able to guess at what he was asking. And she knew there was a reason.

The robe fell away from her.

* * *

EDITED SCENE

* * *

The princess's eyes opened, and she released his hands, donning the robe once more. "Why… why did you want to do that?"

There was more than one reason, but Miles decided to stick to the initial reason. "Someone snuck into my quarters and… kissed me in my sleep."

"There is more to it."

The fighter smiled and sighed, telling her about the dream, explaining that it had become too real, and telling her of the chase down the corridor.

She could have shaken her head. To anyone else, she would have. Then again, she would have allowed no one else to touch her the way he had, not even Link. She could have told him just to ask her next time. She could have told him that she would never lie to him. She could have asked him to leave. She did none of those things.

Looking up at him, she nodded and smiled. "I understand. Thank you for coming to me."

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly.

"I'm not," she admonished softly, "and I never want you to say that again."

As he rose from the chair, she caught his hand and stood with him.

Surprised, he turned to look at her, and the two of them stayed that way for a few

moments before she looked down. Miles felt frozen in place, conflicting thoughts darting through his mind.

She let out a long, tense breath. "You are my friend, yes?"

"I am," he replied immediately.

"You will keep this memory between us?"

"Most definitely."

She moved closer to him. "You will keep all memories like this between us?"

He blinked. "Of… course."

She nodded. "Then be here again tomorrow night at the same time."

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when she closed her eyes, squeezing his hand.

"Are you okay, Princess?" he inquired.

She spoke slowly, almost inaudibly. "I… enjoyed that very much."

The fighter didn't know what to say, but he didn't have time to speak.

"Promise me you'll be here," she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I promise," he told her, and she released his hand.

He hesitated before exiting the room. As Zelda closed the door, he thought he saw her smile.

He stepped out into the corridor, thinking as he walked back to his chambers. Had it been her? She was not the dishonest sort. He recalled the feeling… no, Zelda was a bit more… gifted… than whoever it had been, and not familiar at all, in an uncomfortable, yet somehow exciting way. There was also Tanizau… she had reason, after what she'd told him in the workroom. Then again, Tanizau was out of the question; she was noticeably larger than Zelda. So that left one person.

Slipping the Pegasus Boots on and equipping the gauntlets and his vest, he tiptoed down to Archaea's quarters. Oddly, he felt guilty, as if he were betraying Zelda somehow by seeking Archaea out.

_It's not like it's going to be anything like what just happened,_ he told himself. _But should it have happened in the first place?_

He raised his hand to tap on Archaea's door, and hesitated. Before he could second-guess himself, the door opened and a hand shot out, grabbing him by the vest and hauling him in.

Miles rolled to his feet, turning to face Archaea as the door clicked shut. She wore her nightsuit with the zipper halfway down, but that was as much as he saw before she rushed him. He didn't have time to react, and she pinned him against the wall, lips meeting his fiercely. He tore away, flinging her aside.

"I know what you're doing," he growled.

Archaea frowned. "What?"

"Stop torturing me."

Her chambers were built the same as his, so he hopped out the window and jumped off the balcony.

When Archaea reached the balcony, he was gone.

Archaea sighed. Part of her wanted to recapture that spark, wanted things to go back to how they had been. She thought if she'd felt his lips again, the way his hands used to make her feel, that she'd rediscover her old feelings… but he didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. He held only bitterness in his heart. Hanging her head, she shut the door to her balcony.

Miles landed on his balcony, having wristshotted the lantern-hanging post above his door. Securing it and the windows, he shut the door and undid his equipment once more. He was truly tired now, both physically and emotionally. Too much had happened, and he did not want to think about it all. Not now. Checking his bed for retard-horse traps, he lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

Link stirred, waking up with a sinking feeling for some reason, like he had just lost something. Shaking his head, he noted the castle's air held a thick emotional texture. What had happened? Perhaps… perhaps something between Miles and Archaea? Link had never been as good as Zelda when it came to discerning emotional residue, even when he managed to grasp it. Even now, it was gone from his senses, but he remembered the feeling. Or maybe Zelda had had a premonition? No, for surely she would have wakened him herself. The Princess was a telepath, after all, when she chose to make use of it.

He flinched as he realized there was a figure in his open doorway. Drawing Ragnarok from its scabbard by the nightstand, he lit up the room.

Archaea closed the door, sitting in a chair near his nightstand. He frowned, lowering Ragnarok.

Neither of them broke the silence for a long time. Finally, Link spoke up.

"What brings you here?" He asked softly.

"Comfort," the assassin answered.

The Hylian nodded. She felt alone. He knew the feeling.

Sitting up, he crossed his legs and rested his back against the wall, facing her.

"Is it something you would like to talk about?"

She was silent for a few moments before replying, "Have you ever felt your mind and heart at war?"

He nodded, thinking of Zelda. There had been many a time where his thoughts had conflicted with his feelings concerning her.

"Is it okay if I stay in here for a little while?" she asked.

Link nodded again.

"Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a long time. Link could see why Miles was in love with her; she was beautiful, if in a different way from Zelda. She had a natural cuteness to her unsuited to an assassin, and she was very pleasant to look at. In a way, Miles and he were in the same situation: they both loved women who had cast them aside. As he sat on his bed, Link began to question himself in the silence. Did he really still love Zelda? Of course he did, but it was different from how it had begun; more of a sad love than an exciting one. Still, he held onto the feeling, no matter how degraded it was. But was it worth it?

He looked up, and realized Archaea was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

After a moment, she nodded. "I feel a little better. What about you? You look… troubled."

_Keen,_ he thought.

"I'm just unsure of myself, I suppose."

The Sheikah frowned. "What do you mean?"

He paused. "Concerning Zelda."

She nodded. "In what way?"

Link sighed, and explained how he had questioned himself, realizing that his attachment to Zelda was a sad love.

Archaea looked away, her face framed in the glow of the spirit sword. She looked so… sad. The Hylian leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Red irises locked on his blue ones, and the two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Abruptly, he realized her arms were around him, her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he encircled her with his own.

"Thank you for being here," Archaea whispered, pulling away. "I should probably not remain here any longer. I should not have come in the first place."

He looked up at her as she stood. "You are welcome here any time the need arises," he told her. "Whenever you feel alone, you can talk to me."

She smiled awkwardly, thanking him again before she shut his door. Link sheathed Ragnarok, plunging the room back into darkness. Inwardly, he felt glad. He had been able to comfort her, something he thought would never have been possible with someone like her. Her background, her history with Miles… it was a tangled web, and the Hylian was surprised to find that he could help in some small way. A part of himself wondered whether it was right, always trying to help everyone, always trying to save everyone. He knew he couldn't help everyone, couldn't save everyone, but every person he helped was one less person who had to suffer.

He fell asleep to thoughts of Archaea and her troubles.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** One of the best things about life is that it's unpredictable. That way, when good things happen, you appreciate them much more. Think about it. If you expect something good, you know it's coming, it's not really worth all that much. You take it for granted. But when a pleasant surprise happens, you'll remember it for the rest of your life. Nothing in this story will be predictable, I hope, and hopefully, you'll remember it for a long, long time.


	15. Chapter 8 Part 1

The next day was a slow one. Link spent it in Castle Town's Bazaar, poring over the various goods the hawkers displayed, moving from one booth to the next. Sure, he had been there many times, but there was always something there to surprise him.

Holding his breath, he passed the fish stand again, walking to the jeweler's baskets before he allowed himself to breathe again. He showed his hands to the shopkeeper before picking up an orange topaz that caught his eye. It was as big as his thumbnail, and had an excellent sparkle to it. Link had always had an eye for gems, but he was rarely ever granted an opportunity to make use of it. Almost perfectly cut, it was rectangular with curved corners.

He held it up to the shopkeeper, who said, "Forty rupees."

Link stifled a laugh and dug the rupees out. Once the money was paid, Link dropped the stone in his pouch. Turning to leave, he looked over at the shopkeeper once more.

"That stone could have pulled an easy three hundred or three-fifty," the Hylian called back as he walked away, leaving the shopkeeper cursing.

Link grinned as he traced a path through the crowd. People were fun sometimes. Wading through the crowd, he turned when the Gorons selling spring water called him over.

"Brother!" the youngest one called. "Over here!"

The other two immediately turned their large heads as he separated himself from the crowd.

"Brother!" The other two cried in unison. Link braced himself for the inevitable Goron backslap that always threatened to cripple him.

Sure enough, he found himself on his knees, wind knocked out of him. Gorons really did not know their own strength. Recovering, he stood again, greeting them.

"Need some spring water, Brother?" the young one inquired.

"Where would I put it?" he retorted. The older two laughed as the young one scratched his head.

"Glad to see you're well," the middle one smiled. "Have you been up the mountain lately, Brother?"

Link nodded.

"What news from the mountain?" the eldest prodded.

The Hylian sighed. "Kakariko is decimated. The Gorons are well, holed up inside the mines. They're safe there."

"This is bad news," the middle Goron mumbled.

"We should return there soon," the eldest added.

"What happened? What happened?" the youngest was bouncing.

"We have to catch some bad people," the hero told him. "We're gonna catch them and make them rebuild the town!"

"Yeah!" the little one shouted. "We'll show them!"

Link straightened. "I must be off," he told the other two.

"Travel well, Brother!"

Smiling, Link blended back into the crowd. Seconds later, he turned down an alley, ducking into Telma's bar.

She greeted him warmly, as usual. He hadn't been there in some time, and he missed it. Sliding into a barstool, he ordered a bottle of milk, as was custom, and spent most of the day chatting with Telma.

* * *

Miles spent his day in the training square. The magical machine was off; he spent his time practicing the Forms- set sequences of moves that every martial art contained to hone students' skills. He knew them by heart. Twenty to thirty moves apiece, all forty-two Forms… he was sweating profusely when he was finished. The sun was making its way down the sky, and the Sheikah trained fighter realized he hadn't eaten all day.

Donning his shirt again, he made his way to the Castle's kitchen. The cooks there always had leftovers and whatnot from previous meals, usually stored in large metal boxes that contained chunks of ice, preserving the food for much longer than it normally would have kept. At a request from Miles, the head cook opened an ice box, taking out a small pastry and a thin slab of meat. The fighter nodded his thanks, offering a yellow rupee. The cook smiled and shook her head. The fighter bowed and stepped out into the dining hall.

It was a spacious place, artwork and tapestries adorning the walls, chandeliers gracing the rafters and stained glass windows lining the vaulted ceiling. Colors played across the room as the sun drifted downward, reminding Miles of the walls of Lake Hylia. He hadn't visited there in a long time.

Miles sat down with his food, which was oddly filling. He watched as the servants began setting the bench tables with food for the evening meal. As he finished, he contemplated recent events, especially concerning Zelda. Part of him worried that she might be getting attached to him, that the connection between them was more than it appeared, but the fighter chuckled at the thought. Someone with the divine gift of Wisdom making a mistake like that? He was a fool to even consider the possibility. But something nagged at him, and he realized that, though they were very good friends, both of them were in a state of emotional turmoil, and for similar reasons. They sought each other's comfort. And, try as he might to deny it, he was enjoying it. It made him feel like he was actually worth something to somebody, and Miles had gone a very long time without feeling that way. It wasn't in him to give that up.

Sighing, he took his plate back to the kitchens. When he came out, he sat down at one of the benches backwards, leaning back on the table, and stared at the windows for what seemed an eternity.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question startled him so badly he nearly jumped out of his skin. He bounced down hard on the end of the bench, which tipped it slightly, throwing him off balance. He tumbled off the bench table, hand flying up to grab the edge, but what he got was a platter of wet vegetables, which cascaded down onto him. He growled. A tomato bounced off his head, completing the series of unfortunate events.

Tanizau chuckled. "Jumpy today, aren't we?"

He scowled. "Caught me off guard."

"I thought that was impossible," she joked. "You know… being trained by the Sheikah and all."

He looked up through a screen of spinach and parsley, which were hanging from his hair. "Can I help you?"

She sat next to him, quite close. "My, my, aren't we testy today?"

"My, my, aren't we nosy today?"

Tanizau chuckled again, nudging him with her shoulder. "Talk to me. What's up?"

Miles was silent.

"I mean, besides being covered with food and being the butt end of Mother Nature's gravity jokes."

At his glare, she cleaned him off and put her arm around his shoulders. "I think I know what you need."

"Need?" His head came up.

Tanizau smiled. "Yeah. That way."

She pointed toward the west door, and after a few moments, he sighed and followed her directions. Pushing the door open, he was thrown backward as it suddenly slammed shut on his face. Rolling on the ground, he screamed in rage; before the door had catapulted him backward, he'd glimpsed a hoof. Shaking the blood from his nose, he drew Wrath and kicked the door open.

Akrir was already bolting away, whickering in his little horse-chuckle. Miles sprinted after him, Wrath held down behind him. The horse took twists and turns, servants screaming and diving out of the way of the most bizarre sight they had ever seen— a warrior chasing a horse through a castle. After one turn, Akrir stopped dead in his tracks, and Miles' face bounced off the horse's rump. Akrir whinnied again and bolted as Miles roared and streaked after him. The fighter ran into a laundry lady, and a piece of fabric obscured his vision. Many gasps were heard as he tore it from his face… it was one of Princess Zelda's brassieres! Quickly tossing it back to the laundry lady, he raced after the horse.

He lost Akrir in the practice yard.

Howling with frustration, he slammed Wrath into the ground, creating a five foot wide circle of ice beneath him.

"Temper, temper," Tanizau chided.

"That horse," Miles warned her, "is going to die by my hand."

As she chuckled, he frowned. "Tani? You set that up, didn't you?"

"No," she admitted, "but now I wish I had. Your face was priceless!"

The fighter just rolled his eyes.

"Ah," she breathed, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. "I'll never get tired of that. Anyway…"

"What was it you thought I needed?" Miles cut to the chase.

"Release."

"Release?" He raised an eyebrow, and just barely caught the two wooden swords she tossed at him.

Tanizau hefted two of her own, stepping into the practice square.

"Let's spar."

Miles laughed. He hadn't sparred anyone in years. "Rules?"

"Oh, come on," Tani admonished. "Rookies need rules."

Miles shrugged. "Your funeral."

As he stepped onto the square, she giggled. "That's the spirit."

With that, she lunged.

Miles found himself ducking and parrying much faster than he'd expected; Nabooru hadn't been kidding when she'd said "Top Fighter." Tanizau was very good, forcing Miles to retreat two steps for each step he gained. It wasn't that she was extremely fast, nor extremely powerful. It was her footwork, her mobility, that gave her an edge. Her stances were so solid when set that he could not move her, and yet so flowing from one to another that she seemed to dance as she fought. Miles caught her rhythm easily, though, and began to use it against her. The rapid clack of practice swords permeated the air, and Miles began to move in a circular pattern.

Tani liked to attack. She got close to scoring a few times, and he countered, pressing his own attack. She dodged and parried, working up a sweat as she was forced back. Miles' lightning fast strokes changed direction, forcing her to hop back before beginning a whirling counter assault of her own. Miles threw his swords up in an X block, catching both of hers in the apex. Her foot came up to push him off balance, but he circled his back foot around to the side, throwing his arms downward, and she rolled with the impact. He was sweating heavily as well, and Tanizau took full advantage of the pause to slide in low, undercutting and turning the momentum upward as Miles spun with the blocks. The upswings surprised him, and he only just managed to sidestep them and bring his left sword down in an arc. She slipped under it, twisting to take his knee out, but he wasn't there. She threw her other sword up as Miles lanced down from above and landed on her other side.

Tanizau was very impressed with Miles' skill, and even more impressive to her was the fact that he seemed to be holding back. She decided to challenge him. Lifting both swords, she cut down, then as he dodged, up again. He blocked, but the force carried him into the air, she jumped after him. They traded furiously fast blows in mid air, and Tani found an opening to kick him downward. She realized too late that he'd baited her, and he swung her foot down. She landed, rolling out of the way as he came down with both swords. She was just barely recovering from her roll when she had to throw up a block; he had dashed in too quickly for her to follow. Three more lightning fast strokes, and she countered, forcing him onto the defensive. Tani twirled in midair, raining down blows on his raised swords. Landing, she immediately transitioned into low attacks, hoping to unbalance him. He skipped and darted backward. She dove in with another low thrust, but he stepped on it, knocking her other sword to the side as he flipped over her, tagging her between the shoulder blades. She staggered, turning to face him.

He was already there, right hand sword swinging down in an arc. Tani moved in close, too close for swords to be of any use. Dropping hers, she bulldozed him, plowing him into the ground. He locked her elbow and used the momentum to throw her over his head as his swords fell away. Landing on her feet, she rushed him as he rose, a flurry of punches and kicks that somehow only missed him by half an inch. He caught one and twisted, throwing her over his hip, but her feet found the ground, and she reversed the throw, carrying him to the ground. His ankles were suddenly behind her head, and she found herself underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his ribs, crossing her ankles and straightening her legs. Miles grunted, driving a palm into her right knee, creating a pocket for a split second, but that was all he needed to get an arm between her leg and his ribcage. He twisted, and in an instant, his legs were wrapped around her right leg, her ankle under his armpit and her calf wrapped in the crook of his elbow. He crossed his legs and leaned back, and her leg felt like it was set on fire. She grimaced, fighting the pain, but he pulled a little harder, and she opened her mouth to yell—

And the pain was gone. Miles had released her leg and was helping her up.

Tanizau looked at the Sheikah trained fighter, and an odd feeling welled up inside her. She had never been beaten in any form of combat by any male, always besting them within the first half minute. And now she was staring into the eyes of one who had not only beaten her, but who had had to hold back in the beginning. She was… aroused. She wanted to fight him again. It excited her in ways she had never been excited before. She couldn't remember the last time she'd needed to try so hard. Tani felt a fire within herself.

Miles broke her reverie. "You're damn good."

Tanizau dusted her leg off. "You're not half bad yourself. I've never been bested by a male. Ever."

"First time for everything," he shrugged.

She couldn't stop looking at him, resisting the urge to tackle him again and put everything she had into besting him.

As she was tensing to spring on him, the warning bells rang. The fighters' heads whipped up. Guards were falling out of the turrets, arrows in their helmets and breastplates. The Castle was under attack?

Tanizau looked at Miles… he was already running out the gate, having scooped up his weapons as soon as the bells rang. Tani snatched her scimitars and hammer, racing to catch up with him.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** It was time for a break from all the deep, depressing, serious stuff. So of course, here comes Akrir! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you like about this story! Oh, yeah, the Castle's under attack, huh? Guess I better tell you what happens...


	16. Chapter 8 Part 2

It was mayhem in Castle Town. Link burst out of Telma's, Ragnarok in hand. The townspeople rushed to their homes, barricading themselves inside. There were no fires yet, and Link planned to keep it that way. Moblins poured in through the south entrance, and the Hylian stuck Ragnarok between the cobblestones, arming his bow. Within three seconds, five Moblins had fallen, arrows through their throats. Link took aim again, and a shriek behind him was all the warning he had. Ducking, he snatched Ragnarok and spun, cutting the Soldier off at the knees, and driving it through his heart. Vaulting over the fading monster, he put away his bow and armed his shield, bashing a Moblin in the face as he split another in two. Determination crossed his features, and fiery arcs crisscrossed the alley, felling every Moblin that came too close.

Link stepped back, charging the sword, and let loose a horizontal fire wave that took incinerated the first twenty or so. As the horde charged him, he put his shield away, drawing the tanto at his back in dagger position. He set himself, Ragnarok in his left hand and the tanto in his right, and as they charged, he unleashed his full might and speed upon them.

Tanizau rushed into the square, readying her scimitars. No townspeople were left in the square. She sighted Link at the south entrance, a mountain of bodies to either side of him, gaining ground against the waves of Moblins. At the east entrance, Miles worked Wrath and the bladeshot, keeping the horde at bay. There were several Moblins rushing the castle gate. She ran forward, and four heads rolled on the ground as she dashed past. They poured in from the west entrance, and she took them four at a time, moving through their ranks like a hot knife through butter. Bodies and body parts flew as she spun, decimating their ranks.

A group of them slipped past her, running for the gates, and she jumped, arming her hammer. She brought it down with all her might, the shockwave sending the Moblins into the air as she leapt, blades flashing, spinning through their airborne group. She landed on the other side, and seven bodies landed a split second later, followed by seven heads. Tani dashed toward the west entrance again, taking out all the Moblins she encountered.

Miles wasn't even sweating yet. Wrath's icy might in his left hand and the bladeshot's lightning speed in his right were more than a match for a horde of savage Moblins. His clothes were covered with their blood, and still he kept on, slaying all who came near. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one climbing the walls to the rooftops, and he wristshotted the back of its neck, ripping its spine out. Furiously working the bladeshot, he gained four steps, pushing the mob back. Hopping back, he closed the bladeshot and took Wrath in two hands, focusing on the stone. They roared as they poured forward, and he brought Wrath down, an icy wave cascading through the ranks, freezing them all the way through the alley.

He flinched as a large shadow passed over him. A low squawk was heard and Miles' mind registered it: Garuda.

His eyes caught sight of the massive bird just as it dove toward him. Throwing himself out of the way, he sighted as Wrath fell to the ground and wristshotted its left foot, carrying him into the air. The bird turned, and he missed his mark, twisting in the air as he narrowly avoided a swipe from its razor sharp talons. He sighted again and fired. Catching the end of the Garuda's wing, he rocketed upward as it barrel rolled, throwing him further into the air. Eyes following the Garuda, he sped his fall and landed between its wings, fingers finding purchase on the feathers of its back. It shrieked as there was an explosion, ice shards flying everywhere, and dodged them with Miles on its back. As it rolled again, Miles hung upside down from its back. He noticed Moblins pouring through the east entrance again, but a black streak darted under him, nightsword and claws making short work of them. Archaea.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Garuda looped, and his left hand slipped off. It pivoted and rolled, and as his right came loose, he shot the bladeshot into its wing, tearing membrane as he fell. The bird shrieked, falling with him. The serrated beak made passes at his face, but he twisted in midair, firing the wristshot at its neck. The bird spun, a wing knocking him down into the ground. The air left him, and instantly, there was a huge, taloned foot crushing him. The bird peered through its red eyes as it savored the moment. Then, lightning quick, the serrated beak came down on his head.

The beak clamped around his face, and as he stared down the bird's throat, the bird's head exploded. As the headless body fell to the side, Miles looked up to the castle's parapets, where Princess Zelda stood with one hand outstretched, glowing with the power of Din's Fire. He grinned.

The horde of Moblins broke as the sun finally set, casting Hyrule into darkness. The dead monsters faded away, their evil essence dissipating. Link offered a hand to Miles, who took it and stood.

"I hate Garudas," Miles grumbled.

"Looks like the feeling was mutual," Link commented.

Tanizau found them, frowning at Miles' face. "You should get those looked at."

He put his hands to the sides of his head, and they came away bloody. Sighing with irritation, he trudged off as Archaea joined the group.

"This won't be the last of them," the assassin remarked. "That was a test, designed to gauge our strength. The next attack won't be so easy to fend off."

Tanizau nodded. "I was wondering why all we saw were seeing was Moblins."

Link gazed toward the southern entrance. The townsfolk were beginning to peer out of their doors. He waved, signaling the danger was past, and they rushed out to congratulate the three fighters. Cheers went up around the town. The trio thanked them, and after a while, they resumed their lives.

Tani caught sight of Wrath, frozen in the ground a few feet away. She pulled the icy sword out, hefting its weight. It was unbalanced and awkward to her, but Miles was used to the weapon. Her own scimitars had broken during the battle with the Moblins and she'd had to rely on her hammer. Her mind went to the bladeshot, and she smiled. The boy could help her make a new weapon. Grinning, she started toward the Castle, Wrath in hand.

* * *

Zelda examined Miles' face. They were in the small medical chamber of the Castle, with him sitting on the table.

"You really ought to be more careful," she chided.

Miles sneered. "Tell the Garudas to stop biting me in the face. They ALWAYS bite me in the face."

The Princess squinted. "Shame on them, trying to ruin a pretty face like yours."

Miles tried not to blush. He failed.

"Keep that up and you may bleed to death."

He glared at her, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Zelda looked him in the eye as she chuckled. "That doesn't make you very intimidating. More cute."

Miles shook his head.

"Hold still."

She ran a very altered version of Nayru's Love over his face, and the cuts healed themselves under the blue glow.

Zelda sat back. "There. Much better."

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you plan on keeping your promise?" She inquired.

The boy nodded, and she smiled.

"You don't have to. I was… caught up in the moment, as they say, when I made you promise that."

The fighter nodded again. "As was I. But a promise is a promise."

Miles left the medical room, and Zelda allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

"Hey!" The voice made Miles stop. Turning around, he saw Tani jogging toward him. She had a smile on her face as she stopped in front of him, holding out Wrath.

In spite of himself, the fighter grinned. Slipping Wrath back into its sheath on his back, he gave the Gerudo maiden a short hug.

"Thanks."

She grinned back. "No problem. Say, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I'm listening."

They began to walk as they talked.

"I had an idea recently," she began. "I broke my swords in the Moblin attack, and the metal you used for your gauntlets intrigued me."

Miles grinned. "You want me to help you make a new weapon."

She looked at him sideways. "Would you?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, good," Tani chuckled. "Cause if you said no, I might have had to take you outside again."

The fighter laughed. "History tends to repeat itself, my friend."

"Is that a challenge?" There was a strange fire in her eyes.

"Take it however you will," he replied simply.

"Ooh, so mysterious," she mocked him. "Alright, tough guy. You and me, in the practice yard, after we work on the sword."

He smiled yet again. "Have it your way."

"Oh, I will," she muttered, too low for him to hear.

Miles found himself in the dungeon workroom. Tani was already stripping off her shirt to don the apron. He hastily looked away, but not before he caught a glimpse of her and her grin. Turning away, he did the same. When he turned back, she was unrolling a piece of paper on the workbench. Miles stepped closer.

On the paper was a series of drawings. It was a weapon. Before he had a chance to ask what was special about it, he noticed Tani hadn't tied the apron very tight, and had left gaps in the neck and sides. He could see her very clearly through those gaps.

Miles turned to her.

"Did you bring me here to work on a weapon or my willpower?"

She gave him an innocent look. "The weapon, of course. But you pose an interesting idea. I certainly wouldn't complain. Would you?"

Miles tried to stifle a grin as he turned his attention to the paper. The weapon was a straight blade. The hilt was hollow all the way through, allowing the user to keep a secret weapon inside the hilt. The pommel opened to reveal the compartment. Miles liked the idea.

A knock sounded at the door. Instantly, Tani's apron was tied tightly, with no visible gaps. The door opened to admit Link.

"We've been summoned to the audience chamber by the Princess," the Hylian informed them. "Make haste." The door closed.

Miles sighed. His mind was ablaze with ideas on how this sword could be made, and how he could make it better. _Ah, well, _he thought. _It's on paper. It can wait._

He took his apron off, and as he turned, he was not quick enough to look away. Tani's apron was off and, topless, she advanced until his back was against the wall. Pinning him with her body, she pushed her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around him. He fought, and she pinned his arms to the wall, staring into his eyes, a feral look entering her countenance. Her lips covered his again, hips pressing against his and moving. She could feel the effect she was having on him through his pants, and so quickly… Excited, she reached down.

Miles finally got an arm free and shoved her off, snatching his shirt and darting out the door. Tani stumbled, rushing to the door. Too late… he was already gone.

Tanizau slammed the door with a frustrated grunt. Ever since that battle in the courtyard, she had desired him. Every other man she had ever met had tried to coerce her into spending nights in their beds, and she had beaten each one down. Now the only one who had ever beaten her, who had never tried to coerce her, who had seen her as a person instead of a body, who had fought at her side, complimenting her style as no one ever had, was spurning her advances. Tani kicked the table. She _wanted_ him. What was his problem? Any other man would have paid a fortune for the chance to be with her. Did he think she wasn't worth it? Was she not good enough for him?

Growling, she threw her breastband and shirt on, slamming the door to the workroom as she left it.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** Arg... need more reviews... reviews are like... brains... need more brains...


	17. Chapter 8 Part 3

**Notes from HylianShield:** This part of the chapter contains a severely edited scene between Zelda and... um... someone. To read the real scene, pm me and I will DocX it to you.

* * *

The five of them convened in the audience chamber. Zelda began to draw out their plan.

"Our target," she explained to the semicircle arrayed around her, "will be the Sacred Forest Meadow. We will travel slowly, so that the third spirit might catch our scent. Tani will be the first to split off from the group, taking a false trail that leads back to the Lost Woods once the spirit enters. Miles and Archaea will be sent ahead to the entrance of the Sacred Meadow, past the maze, to wait for Link and me while we lay the trail for the spirit. At that point, you will conceal our presence while we pass over the maze, watching the spirit as it progresses through the maze. Link will take a false trail and lead Tani back to the meadow while the spirits confront each other. When the five of us are together again, we will take up positions outside the same place Miles and Archaea scouted. Are we agreed?"

The four around her nodded.

Zelda continued. "The spirits will meet and one will emerge victorious. That is when we strike."

"Sounds good," Miles nodded.

Suddenly a deep baritone voice boomed, "What is HE doing here?"

The guards at the throne end parted to reveal the King of Hyrule, clad in his robes of office and crown. Rotund as he was, the white-bearded man held such a presence that all save Zelda dropped to one knee before they realized what they had done.

"Father?" Zelda took a step toward him.

"Guards!" His Majesty bellowed. "Get that traitor out of my sight! Take him to the dungeons!"

"But sire," one of the guards began.

The King whirled on him. "You dare challenge your sovereign? You are stripped of your rank! Take him away with the traitor!"

The guards descended on Link, and the spear was knocked out of the outspoken guard's hand. The Hylian hero did not resist, but the guard was taken down before he could be dragged to the dungeons.

Miles looked up to argue, but the King bellowed over his words.

"The rest of you! OUT! I would speak with my daughter!"

The remaining three could not have moved any faster. In a split second, Tanizau, Archaea, and Miles stood outside the closed doors of the audience chamber, being ushered away by the guards. They trudged out to the courtyard, standing near the fountain. The night was young yet, the sun having set less than an hour ago.

Archaea spoke softly.

"I don't like the king that much."

"I would keep statements like that to yourself," Tani warned her. "You never know who could be listening. The very cobblestones in this place have ears."

Miles nodded. "I agree. Here is not the place to give voice to such feelings. Though I must say the realm will be in better spirits knowing His Majesty is no longer ill. The real question here is what can we do?"

"They've thrown Link into the dungeons," Archaea recounted.

Tani snapped her fingers. "We should break him out and hide him in Hyrule Field."

Archaea shook her head. "That would create dissention within the Castle, and we'd be branded traitors. This particular king is known for his distaste for executions, so we need not fear for Link's safety. But still, Zelda will want to know he is well."

Miles shrugged. "Who among us will go down there? Any more than one, and the guards will suspect something."

Tani snorted. "It's on the way to the workroom. I could say I'm on my way to the smithy and duck in."

"The guards would never let you in," Archaea pointed out. "Miles, you're the only one with any kind of reputation with the guards. Or, should I say, 'Master' Miles. One flash of that pretty necklace you're wearing and they bow like cowards."

"Guess that settles it, then," the boy sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I'll check on that guard, too. If we end up breaking Link out, the guard may prove handy."

Tani smacked him on the back of his head. "NOW he's finally thinking."

Miles growled at her as he stalked past her.

* * *

"So is it true?" The melodic voice in the dark had many questions. "Were you really stalking Princess Zelda?"

Link sighed for what must have been the hundredth time.

"No."

The Hylian did not go into detail. If he explained the truth, that he and Zelda had been in love, it would only convince those listening that he was mad and that he had, in fact, been stalking her. The hero resigned himself to the darkness and waited.

"I don't really care either way," the musical voice said. "The past is the past and, well, if she let you that near, then the rumors couldn't have been true, right?"

Silence.

"Well, I think His Majesty was wrong to put you in here, after what you've been doing for the Castle and town recently."

Silence.

"So… does that mean you're available?"

The voice came from the cell next to him.

"I am," it intoned. "It's so lonely down here."

The former guard groaned. "Give it a rest, will ya?"

"Oh, hush, you," the girl's voice echoed. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm not interested in you."

The human barked a laugh. "Please. Who in this town haven't you been 'interested' in?"

The voice gasped. "Why, there are quite a few fellows—"

"That you haven't gotten around to servicing yet?" The guard broke in. "This is the fourth time you've been arrested for soliciting bodily services, and you expect me to believe you're some sweet, innocent, lonely girl? Cut the sales pitch and go to sleep."

"Please, Alys," another, very similar voice from the same cell whined. "You can't charm your way out of this one."

Link frowned. "How many of you are in there?"

The second voice spoke again. "I'm Miri. Alys is my twin sister. The guards couldn't figure out which one of us to arrest so they took us both. My sister always gets me into trouble."

Alys gasped again. "I do NOT."

Miri sighed. "She's never been the smartest girl. I apologize for her behavior."

The dungeon door opened for a moment, and the cells were illuminated. In the cell were two identical girls, no older than fifteen! The door closed, and the dungeon went dark.

"Ooh, he's cute!"

"Seriously, Alys," Miri whined. "Haven't you gotten us into enough trouble already?"

"Oh, you're just a spoilsport."

"Link?"

The Hylian's head snapped up at the sound.

"Miles?"

"Yup," the Sheikah trained fighter responded. "How are you holding up?"

"It's just a dungeon," Link responded. "It's not like I haven't been through worse."

"Hi, there," Alys greeted Miles. "You're cute."

The fighter blinked. "Who –?"

"Don't ask," Link admonished.

The guard spoke up. "Sit down and be quiet."

Alys made a pouty noise and there was a muffled thump.

"I just came to make sure you were alright," the fighter told him. "Zelda will want to know."

The Hylian smiled; Miles was catching on.

"Let her know I'm fine, please."

"And you?" The question was directed to the former guard. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alys!" the voice from the cell exclaimed.

"Not you, dummy." Miri sounded irritated.

"Gavin," the deeper voice responded.

Miles nodded in the faint light. "We may have need of you, Gavin. Just sit tight."

There was a dry chuckle from the back of the cell. "Don't really have much choice, genius."

The fighter turned to Link. "The three of us will come up with something. Hang in there."

"Trust me," the Hylian assured him. "I'll be fine. Make sure Zelda knows that."

"Will do."

Moments later, the door opened and closed, and Alys had pressed herself against the bars to get a better look. She was very well endowed for someone her age, and Link began to wonder what kind of upbringing she'd had to warrant such a choice in lifestyle. Shaking his head, he sat back against the wall again.

A few hours later, there was a scrabbling sound on the other side of the wall. Link's eyes shot open, and he realized there was light coming from the wall. A stone shifted, and Archaea's face poked through. Gavin was sound asleep, as were Miri and Alys. She slid the stone back into place.

"I had to come see you," the assassin explained.

"What made you decide that?"

Archaea sighed. "I never really thanked you for talking with me when I needed you. I…just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, too. And it looks like you need help."

He raised a curious eyebrow. Her hands began moving, and light came forth from her palms. A transparent image of Link began to solidify, in a sleeping position on the ground. The colors filled in, and soon it was breathing. She replicated the motions, placing one of Gavin a few feet away.

"You'll have to take him, too," she told him. "Anyone who looks will see you both sleeping, but at a touch, the forms will be dispelled. It's a basic jailbreak spell, and the food they set will disappear when no one is watching. The forms will remain for at least four or five weeks before they start to dissipate."

"That's all very interesting," a voice from the next cell whispered, "But it won't work if I alert the guards."

Archaea cursed.

"If you take us with you," Alys continued, the charm gone from her voice, "everything will go much smoother, will it not?"

"For once, I agree with you, Alys." Miri's soft voice held a hint of apprehension.

"We can cut the act now, Miri. We have what we need."

Link frowned, and Miri smiled through the bars. "We'll tell you about it when you get us out of here.

Archaea sighed, and commenced building two more forms. When she was done, she was sweating. Gavin snorted as he was woken, but made no complaint as he was shoved through the hole to his escape. His nose wrinkled when Archaea created a porthole that eclipsed the bars so Alys and Miri could slip through, but Link signaled "friendly" in militia and they escaped together.

* * *

The night was deep, and Miles made his way up the staircase toward Princess Zelda's chambers. Thoughts rushed through his mind; whether or not he should be doing this, whether it was right, what could happen as a consequence. He shut his mind off as he tapped on her door.

She opened it, clad in just her robe once more. As he stepped in, she locked and bolted the door, so no curious servant could walk in and discover them.

Zelda looked at him. "I was beginning to wonder whether or not you'd come."

"A promise is a promise, is it not?" The fighter countered, grinning.

"Is Link okay?"

He snorted. "He's fine."

Something was different in her mind. He was much less shy, much more eager. And something was missing…

The thought was lost to her as he kissed her, drawing the robe away from her shoulders. Her hands found his vest, undoing the laces and casting it away. They lay down, passion reigning. She felt a fire starting within her, slowly growing, the heat creating moisture. His hands wandered over her body, followed by his lips, fanning the flames of her desire. She broke away from his lips.

"I do not think we should pursue this much further, my friend," she admonished as he massaged her. "Else we may do something we will regret later."

"Regret is for those afraid to live life," he retorted, returning to his task. She gasped.

There was a noise outside her window, a muffled thunk, and the sound of a chain rapidly winding. Then a low clap, as if someone had dropped onto the balcony.

Miles' head whipped around, a feral look settling onto his features. He jumped off the bed, trousers and vest somehow already back on. The balcony door opened as Miles scrabbled for the lock, unable to undo the mechanism. In the passage to the balcony stood… Miles?

Zelda screamed. That was what had been missing: his weapons and gauntlets! The real Miles shot his bladeshot out from the balcony as the time spirit near the door sprouted bladed arms and fangs. It deflected the blade, and the fighter whipped it around, sending it forth again. While they fought, Zelda clothed herself hurriedly in the robe and threw a Farore's Wind variant forward, green light pinning it against the wall. Miles' wristshot and bladeshot struck not half a second later, the bladeshot piercing its throat and the wristshot tearing its heart out. It began to shift forms, from Saria to Ruto to Malon to Sal the guardsman to Link— with a flick of his wrist, the time spirit's head was severed.

An imitation of Link's body lay headless on the ground. Zelda sat on her bed, shaking in horror.

The door exploded inward, throwing Miles against the wall. Ragnarok blazed, and Wrath met it, neatly deflecting the blow. Lightning fast red and blue arcs flashed throughout the room, a blur in the near darkness, the air permeated by the never-ending ringing of blades.

"WAIT!" Zelda cried.

Link jumped away, discontinuing his barrage. Miles pointed near Zelda's bed.

When he saw his own body there, Ragnarok fell from his hand, clattering on the floor.

"He didn't…" the Hylian stammered. "It didn't…"

"It tried," she told him.

He stared at the body.

"It was in your guise," Miles lied. "It picked someone it knew she trusted, just as it did with you. I'm just glad it didn't get as far with her as with you."

Link shook his head. The pieces began to squirm, trying to melt back into the grey liquid, but Miles froze them with Wrath, allowing Link to kick them out to the balcony, where he proceeded to light them ablaze with Ragnarok. There was a high pitched squeal, and the time spirit was no more.

"How did you get here in time?" The Hylian inquired.

"I came from Archaea's quarters," the Sheikah trained fighter fibbed. "I wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't there. I was on my way back when I heard your voice coming from the Princess's room, but I knew you were in the dungeon… which makes me wonder how _you _got here."

"Archaea broke us out."

"Us?"

Link nodded. "Gavin, Alys, and Miri."

Miles sighed. "Means we're gonna have to make a run for it real soon."

"That's where you're wrong."

It was a female voice, and the fighter flinched, hopping away from the balcony as Archaea stepped in.

"Cloak spell?" He guessed.

She shook her head. "Mirage variant."

"Ah." He nodded, a slow smile creasing his face. "That'll last—"

"A little more than a month."

Link turned to Zelda. "Will you be okay?"

The Hylian princess nodded. "Thank you."

The hero nodded. Miles and Archaea bowed, departing through the window. Link sheathed Ragnarok, stepped over the wreckage of the door, and bowed as Zelda used a Nayru's Love variant to rebuild the door.

Zelda flopped down on her bed, heart pounding. Two near-disasters in one night… despite it all, she still wondered if Miles planned on visiting her again. What was happening to her?

* * *

Archaea and Miles landed on his balcony at the same time. She lingered for a moment, taking another look at him. He had indeed changed from the boy she had known in the Sheikah clans. His face was creased with seriousness, the laughter gone from it. She felt something within her heart, a faint memory, but a memory could not build a future, and the assassin knew it. To be so possessive of him would do more harm than good, but it was an old habit. Part of her burned that he had come to Zelda's aid so quickly, but she did not give voice to these feelings. Instead, she grinned at him.

"I left you a couple surprises. Sorry, but there was no other place to put them."

Before he could interrogate her, she jumped off the balcony.

He swung open the door to his room, and found Alys and Miri in his bed, clad in nothing but the sheets.

Groaning, he stepped through, closing the door.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** This is where it gets difficult. There are a LOT of things I want to happen, but this story is already too long. This book is drawing to a close.

Chapter 9 is on its way, the final installment in The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Hero! It should be up by today or tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 9 Part 1

The morning was quiet, in contrast to recent days. Minimal noise from the marketplace drifted over the courtyard, where Archaea and Miles had joined Zelda on her morning walk. Clouds drifted overhead, golden-blue shadows playing across the cobblestones of the courtyard as the sun rose, framing them in light as they walked.

It would have been an angelic moment.

"Miles," Archaea started, then paused.

The fighter's stride faltered for a moment, but the Hylian princess never missed a step.

"I'm sorry," the assassin finally finished. "I'm sorry for hating you for what wasn't your fault. I should never have doubted you."

The morning was silent, save for the sound of their footsteps. The assassin risked a look at Miles, and found his features pinched, as if holding something in.

Zelda quickened her pace, leaving the two of them to their discussion.

"Miles?"

The boy did not answer. His eyes were fixed straight ahead, his gait having become rigid.

Archaea spoke again. "If I could, I'd take you back. I'd be with you again, like old times. I would live out my life with you. But… I hated you so much for something you didn't do… and all the feelings are gone, now. I guess I just wanted to tell you how much I regret it. I'm sorry."

Silence reigned supreme for what seemed an eternity. Clouds covered the sun, cutting off the golden light, and passing to let it through again. The wind gusted past in small bursts, stirring up leaves on the cobblestones. They rounded several corners, passing gardens that smelled of sweetness and joy. And through it all, the air felt tense and heavy.

"I saw you two, you know."

The statement startled Archaea.

"I don't know what you're—"

"You and my best friend," the fighter continued.

"I told you, that didn't—"

"Shut up."

The assassin's heart stopped, and her feet not long after.

He turned toward her, solemn.

"You believe you carried hate in your heart…" Miles fixed her with the most solemn stare she had ever seen from him. "You have no idea what hate is. To love someone so much that you feel you could die without them, and to hate them so deeply that even your dearest moments burn to ashes in your heart… _that_ is hate."

Miles turned toward the mountains as she stood, speechless.

"Being around you is torture for me, this war within myself threatening to rip me to shreds. I want you to die. I want you to suffer. I want you to be alone for the rest of your life because of how you made me feel. The lies you fed my heart, the flames you fanned within me… I'm still here because I'm too weak to run away. I want to make things right, but at the same time I want nothing to do with you. But it's simple… I have nowhere to go. I will never forget what you did to me. You will never be forgiven. The only thing worse than not knowing was you thinking I didn't know. The lies. The promises. The games."

He looked into her eyes, and she felt suddenly disconcerted at what she saw.

"And it doesn't end there. He is nearby. I know about you two. How many years, Archaea? How many years have you been playing with me? How long have I been entangled in your sick games?"

The assassin took a step back.

"Ever since the three of us spent so much time together… through the years where your family had you banished. I found a place for you, Archaea. At someone else's good graces, you had a roof over your head. And in that very same abode, I watched it happen again. _I watched you._ Do you have any idea what that's like? And even though you convince yourself that it was the last time, that you didn't enjoy it, I know about all the others. All those afterward. All those you deny. I hate you. And if I catch sight of him, he will not live. I will make this clear one final time. Unless it's for the greater good of Hyrule, _stay out of my way._"

The fighter stalked off, and Archaea found herself on her knees in the courtyard. He had known? He had known the entire time? It was a secret she'd hoped to carry to her grave, once she had found out he hadn't been the one to slay her father. But he knew.

All at once, the assassin began to understand. All the changes in him, in the ways he looked at her, in the ways he spoke to her, and how he seemed so tired all the time. How his eyes had remained the same chocolate brown they had always turned when he was sad instead of the golden amber they shone with when he was happy. How his shoulders slumped instead of thrown back proudly, as he had been. How he refused to allow himself to be close to anyone. It explained everything.

He had known. He still knew.

And she knew Miles had meant it when he'd said he was ready to kill.

* * *

Tanizau walked into the smithy once more, as Miles thrust a piece of metal into a vat of water, the hiss of cooling metal permeating the air.

She closed the door quietly as he worked, and she realized he hadn't noticed her yet. A basket of components sat in front of him on the workbench, atop her plans for the sword she had asked his help on. The piece of metal he had tempered was two sided, with a groove down the middle bearing three notches. She watched, fascinated, as he slid a guardless hilt onto the blade that was open at both ends. The hilt had a hole in the middle, and Miles inserted a golden cylinder and a thin, coiled piece of metal, which he met with another golden cylinder on the other side. They snapped together, and Miles stood with the sword. Pressing the button, he let the blade fall until one end was sticking out of each side of the hilt. Grinning, he slid it into the sheath, creating a spear. He hit the button one final time, and the sword sheathed itself.

"It's beautiful," She told him, and his head whipped around.

He quickly regained his composure. "Just like its owner."

Tani put her hands on her hips. "Little conceited, are we?"

Miles held the sword out to her.

"Wha…?"

"I modified your design," he explained, gesturing toward her plans. "I made it more versatile, ever-changing… much like yourself."

She took the sword gently, as if it were a baby, running her fingers down the inscriptions that crisscrossed the scabbard.

"Mirage," she whispered. "I'll call it Mirage."

He snickered. "How very, um, desert…ey. Yeah."

She punched him in the arm, and he hastily added, "Which is perfect for the first generation of the Tani Series of Gerudo Death Machines."

Tani couldn't help but giggle at that, and soon, they were holding onto each other, laughing. It subsided, and she found her arms around him, her libido spiked again. The desire was there, burning hot inside her.

* * *

The walls of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town looked very intimidating when one was unable to come within fifty yards of them without attracting a hail of arrows. Link sat on a log, staring at the castle as the breeze moved his cap lazily. The castle seemed oddly… forlorn. It was an eerie feeling to equate to a place which held so many precious memories for the young Hylian, and yet the feeling lingered, grew. Shaking his head, Link hopped off the log, making his way south.

Memories assaulted him. His mind swirled with recollections and aimless thoughts, mostly centered on Zelda and the past. Inwardly, the once-hero felt overjoyed that she hadn't been the one to banish him, that she had actually missed him. But the sorrow he felt upon being ripped away from her once again was almost too much. Almost. The Triforce of Courage shone through his left glove, reminding him why he existed, and why he dedicated his life to those without Courage.

Link's boots struck wood as he crossed the bridge in the fault leading to the Ordon province. The wind was blowing peacefully, but almost mournfully, though the day was so beautiful. Birds sang in their trees, flitting about and paying the Hylian no mind as he passed. Tall-stalked flowers swayed lazily in the breeze and carried their scent to him. Why did the day feel so… sad?

He found his answer more quickly than he would have liked. Off to the side of the dirt path, a heap of clothes lay. Link rushed over, skidding to a halt. The grass was brown from where the girl's blood had soaked into it. She was breathing shallowly, and after a hesitant examination, he determined the wound was in her side. Easy enough to carry her without splitting it open. Ordon Village had gifted healers; it would be her only chance.

Once she was in his arms, he made his way toward Ordon. Hyrule Field was easy enough to cross; it was the Faron Woods that worried him. He tried to recall every inch of the woods as he waded through the tall grasses that led to them, passing the traveling salesman and the bird that sold the lantern oil.

The girl shifted in his grip, and his head whipped around. Her skin had become pale, and her breathing was too soft for him to hear. Link knew he had to hurry.

Then it happened. As he entered the last clearing of the Faron Province, the bushes came alive, whipping their vines at him. Link set the girl down as gently as he could, arming his shield and the tanto; using Ragnarok was likely to light the entire forest on fire.

The hero rolled, keeping himself between the girl and the shrubs, ducking and weaving, slicing vines off when they took hold of either of them. The Hylian leapt over one whiplash strike, spinning in midair and taking the vine off at the base before plunging the knife into the core of the plant. It instantly withered, turning brown and brittle and crumbling into sawdust with one kick.

The rest, seeing the death of their comrade, focused their attention on him. Link drew out the fire stone, setting it into his shield, which came ablaze. The wood creatures shrank back. With the shield, he blocked the vines, smashing the creatures with it, but not leaving any fire behind like the magical Ragnarok did. In a matter of seconds, the creatures had been decimated. Popping the stone out, the Hylian hung his shield back on his scabbard and resheathed the tanto as he darted back toward the girl.

She had stopped breathing. No, wait… there it was. Her heartbeat was very faint, and the hero felt a sense of urgency as he picked her up once more.

The Hylian tore through the thickets, dodging trees and bushes in his haste to get to the village. He burst through the last line of shrubs… and almost dropped the girl as his heart stopped.

The town was no more.

* * *

Tanizau rolled as a black shape darted over her, drawing Mirage with her right hand. The silhouette's red eyes focused on her, and Archaea darted in, nightsword flashing. With both hands on Mirage, Tanizau matched her steps backward to her blocks; low, high, left, parry, high, right… she spun low, a two-handed horizontal cut forcing the assassin to flip over. Tani took a step with the momentum, coming up to face Archaea as she landed and darted in again. The Sheikah feinted and stabbed, and Tani blocked upright, squeezing the button so the blade slid into dual blade mode, thrusting the back end toward the assassin's gut. Archaea spun just in time, nightsword flashing around in an arc, where it met Mirage behind the Gerudo's head.

Tanizau stabbed backward with the back end, following with an upward cut as Archaea dodged. The assassin parried, and the Gerudo switched Mirage to one hand, twirling it to deflect the furiously fast cuts and stabs that flew toward her. Tani parried downward and hit the button, sliding Mirage back out to full frontal as she rolled sideways across Archaea's back to land and deliver a low cut from one knee. The nightsword stopped it, flicking around to the side and back for a killing blow, but Tani had already rolled out of the way. The assassin dove, and the Gerudo parried, carrying Archaea into the air with her feet.

The Sheikah landed, distance between them now. "Why did you tell him?!"

Archaea darted in light lightning, her nightsword's rapid fire strokes turned aside by Mirage not an instant later. Fast as Archaea was, Tani kept up with her step for step. The two traded blows, walking in a circle. Tani saw an opening, parrying with her sheath and spinning downward to take out the assassin's legs. The sword met only air, and the Gerudo turned the spin into a roll, and narrowly avoided a downward stab. The nightsword stuck in the dirt, and the maiden spin kicked Archaea away from it. The assassin rolled, darting in with a flurry of aerial kicks which Tani deftly avoided, making Archaea miss by only an inch each time.

The assassin touched ground and immediately spun into a drop sweep, but Tani stopped her momentum by planting Mirage's sheath into the dirt, flipping over the assassin and landing a back kick to the ribs. The Sheikah staggered, and that was all the time Tani needed to plant a flying side kick straight into her chest. Archaea flew back, tumbling end over end before coming to rest on her hands and knees, coughing.

Tani sheathed Mirage, striding over to the fallen assassin.

"Where is Farlan?"

Archaea's head snapped up, fury in her rose-red eyes.

Tani grabbed her by the collar and hauled her up, face an inch away from hers.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"Why did you tell him?" The assassin spat back.

The Gerudo's eyes narrowed. "I couldn't let you hurt him any longer."

Archaea chuckled. "Wouldn't have hurt him if he didn't know. He thought Farlan was dead."

Suddenly, Mirage's point was at the assassin's throat.

"Where… is… he?"

Tani's world exploded. Lights flared behind her eyes, and she no longer knew up from down. Her hands went numb, weapon and sheath falling from them, and she found herself in the dirt, on her back, skull throbbing from the staff blow that had taken her. A man of light complexion, blonde haired and blue eyed, stood over her, twirling the staff.

"Right here," he chuckled.

Tani's vision faded in and out. Archaea and Farlan were gone. She blinked, and a Moblin stood over her. It took her a moment to realize it was tugging on her top, attempting to take her clothes off. She gasped, sending pain rocketing down her spine from behind her eyes. Struggling, she felt the strength leaving her arms and legs. The Moblin ripped her top open, and proceeded to work on her baggy trousers. She brought a knee up into its face, her vision blurring with the effort, and it cuffed her across the mouth, momentarily making her world black again. She regained her vision, and it had her pinned, an inch away from violating her—

The Moblin's head disappeared in a gush of ichor, body falling backward. Tani shivered, not realizing tears had formed in her eyes and were now leaking uncontrollably down her cheeks. She found her head cradled in a stranger's arm as her body was draped in a blanket. She stared up into his eyes…

"It's okay," Miles assured her. "You're safe now."

After a moment, he looked her over and added, "Doesn't look like you can walk yet…"

The ground fell away from her as his arms came under her, and she floated, weightless in his arms. Her eyes found his once more, and she blinked again…

* * *

The lich stepped through the stone-worked corridors, sensing no life. A few of the guards had become its sustenance, their souls screaming in its mind as they were stripped away to nothing. It was very puzzling to the creature that the princess was not there. It had hit upon the lich to eliminate all of the guards, one by one as it had been doing for the past years, but quicker. The creature had begun the process, but now the princess was nowhere to be found. The lich felt a burning sensation in its chest. Anger. It had never felt anger before. Now it had to gather and plant the bodies of those it had consumed, in order to be found in a tragic accident. The rebuilding of the courtyard was a perfect site; after the battle it had watched in the middle of the night, the rebuilding was bound to be unstable.

The creature stalked up to its chambers, just above those of Princess Zelda, to find them in order, cleaned by the very maid it had just consumed. The royal robes, the crown, and the ring of the office of the King were in their proper places. Sighing, the lich resumed its previous guise. The silver skin colored and spread, peach colored flesh making its way along the inhumanly thin body that filled out quickly, becoming fat in seconds. The pointed chin became round, sprouting the white beard it had worn for so many years, and the skin on its face and fingers sagged, becoming flaccid and wrinkled. The creature slipped on the royal robes and crown, sliding the ring of office onto its now pudgy and age spotted was work to do.

Sighing, the King of Hyrule stepped out of his chambers.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** OH! Didnt' see that coming, didja? Don't miss the exciting conclusion, the epic battle that follows! Turn page! Turn page!


	19. Chapter 9 Part 2 : Finale

**Notes from HylianShield:** This is SECOND PART of the final chapter. YOU MUST READ CHAPTER 9 PART 1 FIRST! As a matter of fact, read ALL of the other parts first.

Being the final installment, I wanted to make it fast paced and exciting. So if you see Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, or Nayru's Love, it is ZELDA who is casting those spells, not Link.

Anyway... enjoy, and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

* * *

Sunset. How he hated sunsets. They were always bringers of loss, the death of daylight. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, welcoming the darkness that was a thief's best friend, but for some reason, he was affected by this one.

Stretching, the tall man rose from his sitting position atop the Desert Colossus. It was very unfortunate that his initial plans were being spoiled so easily, and so quickly, but he had come up with better ideas. The desert wind whipped through his hair, making him blink. He had missed home, missed the sands that swirled about below him. Shaking his head, he refocused. The first three spirits were no longer in his control, after Link's escape from the Sacred Forest Meadow, but he had something better, something more powerful. He had finally restored the mirror atop the Colossus. Grimacing, he set to work.

* * *

The Hylian hero and the princess trudged back toward the Castle, the breezes lazily passing them by, granting them a sense of peacefulness. The silence was somehow comforting, and neither sought to break it. Link looked at Zelda, who returned his gaze for a moment before turning her attention to the path they walked once more.

Zelda knew about the Ordon village, and the girl Link had failed to save. His cry of anguish had been so great, the Princess had picked up on it, and had journeyed out at night to see what had happened. Link had met her halfway, sobbing.

He had buried the girl on the hill facing the sun, tears in his eyes as he threw the last shovelful of dirt over the mound. In the place, he had planted a single rose, a tribute to all those he had failed to protect.

In his heart, he regretted every one of them.

The two walked in silence for what seemed an eternity. The clouds drifted lazily overhead while the thrushes sang in the trees, the wind barely touching them as it floated past… the world seemed to slow, and Link found himself wondering about things he had never considered before. He risked a glance at Zelda, who he found to be lost in thought, eyes unseeing as she trod the path before them.

Turning his own attention back to his footsteps, he began to think. Was she really the one he was destined for? The Hylian hero knew he loved the Princess, but something felt… different. He had always pictured himself with Zelda, not necessarily as her lover, but as her closest companion, her protector, her right arm. Now… as things unfolded, he felt that changing. Had he been pressed to explain, Link wouldn't have been able to find the words, but he felt it sure as the sun rose in the east.

The castle loomed ahead of them, the cheeriness oddly gone from its surroundings, making it seem a dark, ominous place. Link forgot his heart's worries and stared at the castle, concerned. This did not feel right. Link frowned. There was an odd darkness about the path they walked, something he never remembered about it before. Zelda was lost in thought, something obviously on her mind, and he reached toward her to shake her out of it.

Zelda's head whipped up, eyes focusing on the castle, and she stopped in mid-stride. A few breathless seconds passed, and she spoke to Link without looking at him.

"Hyrule Castle?"

Link was perplexed, and on his guard. "Forgive me for stating the obvious, but something is not right." The Hylian hero armed his shield and loosened Ragnarok in its scabbard. Together, they crept forward, finding the west gates to the Castle Town of their hinges, crooked against the suddenly overcast sky.

Castle Town was deserted. No humans, no Hylians, no Gorons… no birds, rats, cats, or dogs. It was a ghost town, seemingly. Zelda's eyes focused on the gate to the castle as they stepped through the fountain plaza.

And, as it always did when evil was afoot, it started raining.

The rain slid away from Zelda before it hit her, forming a liquid egg around her as it cascaded down the invisible guard she had erected. Their sensitive Hylian ears pricked at a screech. Link whirled, left hand on Ragnarok, ready to draw.

Moments passed, and nothing came their way. The hero relaxed slightly, and kept pace with Zelda as she mounted the steps to the bridge gate. Her palms glowed with power, Salvation still sheathed at her side. Link drew Ragnarok and turned around, walking backward against Zelda so the two of them could watch all angles. Clouds began to crisscross the setting sun, casting eerie shadows across the courtyard. There was an absence of life, a void that Link could feel acutely. He knew that if he was picking that vibe up, Zelda must have been awash in the emptiness. He risked a glance back at her, finding only determination in her features.

The two of them passed under an arch made by two giant statues leading to the castle door. Something nagged at Link, and he couldn't put his finger on it. The statues had always been there, silent sentries to the Royal Family. Zelda hadn't given them a second glance. So why was he…

The statues' shadows were both pointing inward. Link stopped walking, and Zelda along with him. No natural shadow would go against light.

As if on cue, the statues broke free of their shells, hefting their weapons and thundering down on the duo. Link shoved Zelda out of the way and took a kick in the ribs that sent him smashing against the castle wall. He bounced off, landing in a crouch. He twirled his sword and hefted his shield – and screamed. The statue's kick had broken at least four of his ribs on the right side. His shield arm was useless. The statue with the giant axe, the one who had kicked him, came at him again. Link tensed to dive to the side, but a fireball exploded against the side of the statue's head, sending it cartwheeling into the castle wall.

Zelda turned her attention on the statue with the halberd. She raised one hand, and green light enveloped the giant, and it slowed. She turned her hand palm down, tensing for a moment, then brought her hand down sharply. The statue was crushed under the weight of a variant of Farore's Wind. It shattered, and she reached out, wrapping a few sharp looking shards in the same spell, shoving her palm forward as the other statue recovered. The shards punched through the statue as easily as a needle through cloth. The second giant shattered.

In an instant, Zelda was at Link's side, running an altered Nayru's Love spell through him. He felt bone knit together under his skin, shattered pieces reforming into whole ribs and setting themselves. It was painful, but he knew it needed to be done.

They stood together, eyes to the courtyard. Six more statues had separated themselves from the stonework and were making their rumbling way toward the castle door. Link and Zelda's eyes caught. They both nodded, power of the Triforce flashing on their hands, and they darted off in separate directions.

* * *

Miles' head snapped up. There was an ominous feeling about the place. He glanced down at Tani, who lay sleeping in her bed, in the quarters Zelda had provided for her. The fighter's gaze shifted to the window and the balcony door; both, he had secured. His little fingers brushed the levers on his gauntlets, and the solemn warrior nodded to himself.

Securing the door to Tani's room, Miles steeled himself. A shudder rocked the castle, and he sprinted off.

The stonework flew by in a blur, and the Pegasus Boots barely touched the ground as he jetted through the hallways. A crash sounded, and Miles stumbled, rolling and coming up in a dead run. He knew the smell. He knew the feeling. It had been hiding here all along.

Part of the wide spiral staircase collapsed, forcing him to hop onto the wall, running along the circular surface, and boosting off to grab a wooden rafter and swing, rolling as he hit the ground, sprinting off at full speed. He burst through a door to the entryway. There was a shout, and the fighter skidded to a stop near the entryway of the castle.

The whole entrance was caved in. Two figures scurried through the opening, and

a huge granite hand took a swipe, missing the slower one by inches.

Miles watched in shock as all of the smaller statues lining the columns of the entryway came alive, hefting their weapons menacingly. He wasted no time. The ground was rumbling, and the stones in the floor were coming loose. Miles vaulted over them, bladeshot swinging by its chain in his right hand and Wrath leaving a frozen trail in his left as he streaked toward the group of statues.

He met them head on, sliding under a flurry of attacks, his boots taking out legs. He hopped up, spinning the bladeshot around, ducking and twisting to avoid a hail of stabs. A circular slash from Wrath, and those around him froze. Another statue broke through the line of its frozen comrades, and he flipped over its sword, hand finding its throat and slamming it into the ground as he kicked a frozen statue away, sending it streaking into a charging group of them, scattering them in all directions.

The Sheikah-trained fighter followed the path cleared by the shattered statue, Wrath flashing in wide arcs and the bladeshot whipping nonstop on either side of him. Full speed, he ran up a wall, bringing the bladeshot back in as he twisted, front flipping off the wall and bringing Wrath down with both hands, the shockwave freezing anything within ten feet of him. Wasting no time, he sheathed Wrath and commenced shattering them with his fists and feet. Leaping high in the air, he brought his heel down on one, sending it flying in all directions, and was ambushed by four of its peers. He bent over backward, twisting as he did so to avoid the rapid sword swipes they took. Back on his feet, he parried with his wristshot gauntlet, kicking out behind him and sending a charging statue flying, shattering five of the frozen ones.

Miles blocked and parried furiously with his gauntlets, swords flying at him from all directions. They all went for a downward chop, and he brought his bladeshot gauntlet up, catching the blades neatly. He fired his wristshot low, bouncing it off three frozen statues in a circle, coming back to grip him on the belt. It ran right behind all the statues' feet. Miles jumped back, jerking the chain and spinning in midair as he drew Wrath and flashed it in a wide arc. Their feet came up, they were frozen in midair, and as Miles landed, they shattered on the stone floor.

A blast to his right sent statue pieces flying everywhere, and red and white arcs carved their way through the crowd. Miles leapt upward in a triple spinning kick, sending statues hurtling into the walls. He landed, spin-sweeping three more with the momentum, and wristshotting the highest one. Rocketing upward, the fighter thrust the other two down with his feet, coming to rest on the third. Releasing the wristshot, he leapt off of it, sending it streaking downward to shatter on the stones.

Wrath came down with an icy fury, splitting seven statues in half with the ice slash it produced as Miles landed. A statue jumped at him, and he rolled, shooting the bladeshot between two stones and slackening the chain as he came up. The statue turned, and the fighter yanked upward, uprooting the statue and stabbing it through the chest with Wrath as it landed, shattering it. He pulled the bladeshot back, transferring Wrath to his right hand, working icy waves of death all around him. Link passed him overhead, Ragnarok incinerating anything that came within ten feet of the Hylian, and Zelda's Salvation separated limbs as if they were butter, its soft white glow proving more deadly than Miles would have thought. The three of them formed up, backs to each other in a deadly triangle, spreading out.

The statues rushed them. Link bashed one up with his shield as he skewered the one behind it, Zelda catching it with Farore's Wind and rocketing it into the horde in front of her. It exploded in a shower of granite, toppling those near it. Miles froze the ground in front of him, tripping a handful of statues up. Din's Fire exploded in their midst, sending them into the air as Link leapt, slashing two in half, stepping on a third in midair to bash the fourth downward with his shield, and carrying the last one all the way down with a sword pogo through the chest. Ragnarok sank into the stones, the power of Din contained within flaring out, incinerating those in front of him.

Salvation bit into a statue's neck, separating it, and Zelda ducked under a quick Nayru's Love shield as she took out a knee. Miles wrapped the wristshot around the neck of one and threw it at Link, who bashed it upward with his shield, and Zelda slammed it into the group in front of her with Farore's Wind, sending another sailing over them. The Hylian hero sent a fiery energy wave at it, cleaving it in two, and the Sheikah trained fighter grabbed one piece with the wristshot and another with the bladeshot, using them as clubs on chains to wreak havoc on his side of the triangle.

Statues flew everywhere, Link jumping in front of Zelda as the princess gathered energy for a powerful Farore variation. The Hylian and the human fought on either side of her, their light-speed slashes of fire and ice revolving around the princess, cutting the horde to pieces. Link cut through five in the same second, bashing one up with his shield, and Miles threw Wrath into its chest, freezing it. The fighter shot the bladeshot into the face of another as the wristshot captured Wrath's hilt in the airborne statue, whipping it down to smash the impaled one to bits. Link tossed the shield through the visor of a statue, dashing in with Ragnarok and the tanto, spinning and taking off limbs. He kicked the first upward, cleaving it in two, flipping in midair as the shield landed on the hook in Ragnarok's sheath, and driving the blades down in a catastrophic wave of fire. The sea of statues surged inward, and Zelda held her hands up, releasing the spell.

A vortex of green wind flared in front of them, and with a blinding flash, it whirled at unnatural speeds, picking up statues wherever it went. Miles dashed past Link, jumping and twisting in midair to wristshot the Hylian's tunic, completing the twist and flinging the hero into the vortex. Link leaned with the wind, rapidly zipping back and forth through the whirlwind, Ragnarok flashing and pieces of statues flying everywhere. The Hylian came to the apex of the vortex, focusing on Ragnarok, and as the room dimmed, he shot a thick bar of fire down through the vortex. Miles leapt straight up, over the fiery wave, while Zelda summoned a prismatic barrier of Nayru's Love that reflected it in all directions, frying all of the remaining statues.

Link landed as the giant statues finally broke through to the entryway. Chains spinning, Miles dashed toward them right at his side. At a nod, they split in two directions around one statue. Ragnarok flashed, deflecting the monster's hand as Miles drove Wrath into its foot, freezing it from the knee down. A blast of Farore's Wind knocked it over, snapping the leg off as the Sheikah trained fighter wristshotted the monster's face, slicing Wrath along its neck as he sailed over it, planting the frozen sword in the forehead of a second giant statue. Link cut upward, fiery slash travelling through the frozen part of its neck, decapitating it.

Miles leapt upward off the second giant's frozen head as Din's Fire erupted from within, shattering it. The fighter rode one of the ice shards into the eye of the third giant statue, backflipping off as it swiped at him. He fired the wristshot at Link, flinging the Hylian upward. The giant swiped again, and Din's Fire blew its hand off. The hero landed on its shoulder, Ragnarok bouncing off the statue harmlessly. The giant batted him away with its remaining hand, and he tumbled to the ground, rolling and coming up in his stance as Miles wrapped the wristshot around both its legs.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, lobbing a golden stone into the air. The Hylian held his sword up…

Ragnarok flashed a brilliant golden fire, and as Miles yanked the chains to bring its feet together, Zelda encased the giant in a bubble of Nayru's Love as it fell. She clenched her fist, and in an instant, it was crushed to the size of an apple, exploding into dust as she released the spell.

Miles sailed through the air, having been kicked by one of the remaining three statues. He collided with Zelda, Salvation leaving her grip as the two of them tumbled end over end, hitting a wall.

Link dashed forward. A stone fist hurtled toward him, and he jumped up, cutting upward through it with the golden sword, splitting the fist in half. He ran up its arm, dragging Ragnarok, and leapt, spinning to cut the statue apart in three pieces. They flew everywhere, and the Hylian used them as aerial stepping stones to reach the second one, whose hand he twisted to avoid as he sent a hail of golden lances from the sword, impaling it. The force of the subsequent explosion sent him rocketing upward, and he came down with Ragnarok in both hands, driving through the last statue so quickly that it was enveloped in golden flames that spread from the cut down its center line, shattering in all directions.

Miles and Zelda regained their composure as the Hylian hero dashed past them to the audience chamber, where more statues undoubtedly waited. They followed, close on his heels as he bashed the audience room doors in...

…and skidded to a halt. Archaea stood, next to the throne, where a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wielding a staff, sat.

Miles shoved Link aside.

"Farlan," he growled. Zelda reached for his shoulder.

"Kyros," Farlan laughed. Link's head whipped around, eyes wide.

Miles looked at Link, reaching inside his vest to draw out the pendant. Its golden surface sparkled in the partial sunlight that filtered through the stained glass windows. Finally, Link noticed a small, white jewel nestled in its center.

The Moon Pearl.

The fighter snapped the chain on the pendant, and his face changed. His hair was the same, his eyes retaining their amber color, but his features… in a shimmer, his eyebrows became slightly more angular, his chin a tad bit more pointed, and his ears stretching…

Zelda gasped. There stood a Hylian.

Miles –Kyros – spoke to the shocked hero.

"I'm sorry I hid myself from you… brother."

Link stared, horrified and amazed, shaking his head. "You're… dead."

In a flash, he understood why Miles' fighting style felt so familiar, and how he had come by the Pegasus Boots. He understood why their fighting styles complimented each other so well, and why the fighter had looked so strained whenever he mentioned the princess.

Link's brother had loved Zelda before he had, and had given that love up for the sake of his older brother. The hero's mother had smuggled the siblings into the Kokiri Forest, into the care of the Great Deku Tree. When Link was ten years old, his eight-year-old brother had followed him to the castle with the Kokiri's Emerald. Kyros had kept watch for guards while Zelda and Link spoke. Upon exiting the castle, they were set upon by a Giant Stalchild and several of its smaller counterparts. Link had gotten away…

"You escaped?" the hero whispered.

Kyros nodded.

"No," Link breathed. "I watched them kill you. They took you underground."

"The Sheikah," Kyros explained, his gaze drifting toward Archaea. "Your father."

Archaea took a step, but Farlan's staff held her back.

"Well," the robed man said, "This is an interesting little reunion, but alas. You're boring." He stood.

Kyros faced him, and Link stepped up beside him, Ragnarok glowing golden.

"You." Kyros' face did nothing to hold back the rage he felt. Link's face remained in its mask of passive determination.

"Me," Farlan mocked, walking toward him. "Me, me, me. Yes, me. That's all that's important." He laughed, holding one hand up.

Instantly, a wave of pure power exuded from his core, flattening everyone in the room against the wall except he… and Kyros.

The fighter was holding up the pendant, which was shining brilliantly, reflecting the magic away from him.

Calmly, Kyros looked up. "And how, exactly, did you come by the Triforce of Power?"

The room stilled at that. No one breathed.

"He's dead, isn't he?" The fighter inquired. "You were the one breaking the seals to the sacred realm, all so you could—"

"Kill Ganondorf for the Triforce of Power, yes."

Link and Zelda's jaws dropped. Ganondorf, dead? Normally, this would have been a good omen, but… under these circumstances… he was the lesser of the two evils, it seemed.

"What are you going to do?" Farlan mocked as he strode forward. "No Master Sword, no magic of your own… You're helpless. Do you know who I am?"

In a flash, Farlan dashed in with his staff. Archaea, Link, and Zelda could only watch as Kyros threw his gauntlets up, fending off the quicker-than-lightning strikes the Power user threw. The staff twirled in his hands, coming straight down, and Kyros sidestepped, shooting the bladeshot into the ground between Farlan's legs, rolling under another swipe. As he tugged, Farlan tapped the blade with his staff, sending it straight between Kyros' eyes. The fighter twisted, flicking the bladeshot back out to parry another thrust in midair. Backpedalling, Kyros whipped the chained sword about furiously, deflecting all of Farlan's strikes with his whip-like counters. The bladeshot bit into the staff, and Farlan twisted, throwing a double handed strike behind him. Kyros shot into the air, and the staff bit into his side, slamming him into the ground. The younger Hylian bounced, the staff coming up under him and smashing him upward to the rafters. He flipped in midair, feet shoving off the bottom of the wooden rafters, diving straight into Farlan.

"Do you know who I am?!" the cloaked man yelled. He caught Kyros by the throat with one hand, flinging him against a wall. Kyros' feet again met the wall, and he boosted off, rolling under a staff swing. He came up, and the staff tripped him. Farlan came down with a killing blow, and Kyros shot the wristshot out to the side, bringing a wooden bench in just in time to block it. He twirled it, deflecting three blows before he threw it up, kicking it into Farlan's face as he hopped backward to his feet. Using the Pegasus Boots, he dashed in streaks, using every direction to set Farlan off guard. Releasing the chain in the bladeshot, he flung it around the staff, yanking it free of the robed man's grip. Farlan held a hand out, and the staff wrenched itself away from Kyros, slamming the younger boy into a wall, hanging him by the chin as it crushed his windpipe.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Farlan bellowed, releasing Archaea from her position on the wall as he strode up to Kyros. She stepped next to him, giving the robed man a worried look.

Farlan leaned close to Kyros. "I have procreated," he whispered. "The world will know chaos."

The robed man stepped back and his features bulged. A white beard spread along his now fat chin, and his robe filled out, accommodating a man of tremendous girth.

Zelda broke, sobbing. In Farlan's place, her father stood.

"Yes, dear princess," the baritone voice cooed. "I have been here all along."

His features faded again, becoming unnaturally skinny, the silver pale skin spreading and overtaking everything, his irises and pupils disappearing. Archaea took a step back, hand on her stomach.

"That's right," the lich rasped, grinning evilly. "The seed within her will fester and grow, creating more of my kind. It gestates as we speak. It will consume her, and burst forth, creating a more powerful—"

Link gasped as Archaea dropped to the ground, bladeshot sticking out from the back of her head.

"No," Kyros growled. "It won't."

The lich screamed in fury, a terrifying force that made the ground rumble. He reached forward, opening his maw to take Kyros' soul…

"AIIIIAAAAAH!" A heavy hammer smashed the lich to the side, bouncing it off the stone wall. The staff dropped, unpinning Kyros, and Tanizau caught him. Link and Zelda were freed from the energy wave, dropping to their hands and knees. Steadying Kyros, she kissed him briefly, then dashed toward the lich. It stood, flinging her to the side with one gesture. The Gerudo maiden crumpled against the column she hit. The lich picked her up, opening its maw, drawing the soul out of her body. She screamed, resisting.

Darunia's words echoed in Kyros' mind. _You destroyed the first by filling it with its opposite. The same must be done with the other two._

_The third spirit gains power from resistance._

_Fill it with its opposite._

_It gains power from resistance._

Fill it with its opposite. In a Pegasus Dash, Kyros slammed Tani out of the way, and the lich was left grasping him instead. The soul began to float out of Kyros.

"NO!" Link screamed, breaking Zelda's grip and dashing forward, but he knew he'd never make it in time.

Link watched it all in slow motion as his feet pounded against the stonework. Kyros grabbed hold of the lich. It was time. His soul was beginning to break the confines of his skin, giving him a white glow. The lich drew, drew, drew _hard._

And Kyros didn't resist. The lich faltered, drawing as hard as it could.

All at once, Kyros _projected _his soul upon the lich, forcing it into the monster. The lich tried to resist the push, but it had begun. The silver skin split, the hands and arms cracking as Kyros' soul permeated its being. It screamed, an inhuman wail that reverberated through the chambers, turning into a high-pitched shriek that abruptly cut off as both bodies fell to the foor.

The room was silent. Link skidded to a stop beside Kyros' body. His skin was pale white, but his face was set in peaceful determination. Zelda touched the older brother's shoulder, but the tears fell anyway.

None fell from Tani's eyes, for she watched the corpse of the lich, noticing subtle movements within its confines… it shifted, and she brandished her hammer again, fury ripping through her vocal chords…

"Wait."

That single word froze everyone in their tracks. It was Kyros' voice.

The lich stood, and Link whipped Ragnarok out.

The monster paid it no mind as it reached into Kyros' vest, pulling out the pendant no evil being would be able to touch and remain alive.

"Kyros?" Link's voice sounded plaintive.

The lich's features changed as it fastened on the Moon Pearl pendant.

"I can see its ambitions," Kyros' voice echoed. "I can see its plans. It had so much power… I have so much power."

Abruptly, the lich faced Link. The cracked silver skin fell away, revealing Kyros underneath, a soft white glow surrounding him. "Link… do you know who this was?"

The elder Hylian shook his head.

"The sorcerer Agahnim," Kyros replied in wonder. "It was him all along. He was given this gift, the power to take souls and transform them into power… and he went mad with it."

"That's not possible," Zelda murmured.

"Ganondorf used him as a pawn," Kyros relayed from the sorcerer's memories, "eventually turning him into the Phantom Ganon you fought in the Forest Temple so long ago. Agahnim was banished to another dimension. Unfortunately, other beings were banished to this same dimension… Agahnim consumed them all."

There was a pause, and silence.

"Ganondorf is alive." Kyros informed him.

Three heads snapped up.

"Alive?" Tanizau exclaimed.

"Farlan… Agahnim," the spirit boy shook his head. "Whatever you want to call him… he didn't finish the job. This body had the Triforce of Power, but now… it's reentering Ganondorf's body. He's alive."

Suddenly, he was embraced by Tanizau.

"What will happen to you?" She whispered, head against his shoulder.

"I will live," he assured her. "I leave you my gauntlets, Tani. My body is my weapon now. And Link…" he faced his older brother. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I know this has been hard on you, but… If you had known before, we would not have gotten through this alive. You would have been distracted, and trying to protect me."

The Hylian hero smiled. Kyros was right.

"Take Wrath, please."

Link gazed at the blade as Kyros' old body dissolved.

"Where did this blade come from?" He asked. "It seems… familiar."

"A long time ago," Kyros reminisced, "we had an uncle."

"This is our uncle's sword?!"

Kyros nodded. "Our mother's brother, who lived on the outskirts of Hyrule."

Zelda came forward, embracing the spirit boy, as well.

"I trust your new form does not come without disadvantages," she observed.

He nodded. "I am a lich, in essence. I draw upon souls to stay alive and to bolster my power. But the difference between my life and that of my predecessor is this: I will not allow myself to be corrupted. And I will not feed on human souls."

Kyros flickered, and Zelda released him, but not Tani.

"I want to go with you, wherever you're going," she declared.

He shook his head. "I'm not putting you in any more danger. As holy as I may look right now, I've become a dark being. I can't let you stay near me."

She stared into his eyes. "You saved my life. I can never repay that."

"You don't have to."

The room went silent, and Link knocked the ice stone out of Wrath, handing it to Tani. Strapping Mirage's sheath across her back, she set the ice stone into it, slipping Kyros' gauntlets on. They fit her perfectly, which made no sense.

"I made them for you."

A wind gusted through the hole in the castle wall, and Kyros smiled as he faded into it, drifting along in ethereal form.

"I will come back for you," the wind whispered to Tani.

"You planned this all along," she whispered back.

* * *

The desert wind whipped around the tall man, and he smiled. The mirror was active again. The first Twilight Shadow Solider clawed its way from the depths…

His deep laugh echoed throughout the Desert Colossus.

* * *

**Notes from HylianShield:** That's it. It's over. For now.

There WILL be a sequel! I promise! I just have to get my brain organized and take a little break. Hopefully, I'll come up with some new ideas.

I'd love to hear what you think. It's FEEDBACK TIME! I'm also accepting anonymous reviews now, too. REVIEW! NOW! OR I KEEL YOU! lol

The thing I really want to hear about is the co-op battle and the big twists at the end (i.e. Becoming the Lich, and Miles = Kyros). Like? No like?


	20. You could help write the sequel!

Author's note

Hi! HylianShield here. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I left a lot of things unexplained on purpose, but seeing as how my rememberator's broken, I may not remember them all. So I put a challenge to you: make me a list of all of the unanswered questions you have and all of the things you don't understand, and if I haven't already thought of it, it will be answered in the sequel. Yes, you can ask if we'll be seeing Midna. May I remind you, this IS an alternate Twilight Princess story. It's set in the land of Twilight Princess, but the events are happening MY way, not the game's way. Lol.

So send me that list, and if you've given me a question I haven't already thought of answering, I'll credit you in the sequel!

Anyways, hope to hear from you soon!

**Update:**

Thank you, everyone who's written in. There are actually a couple of things I didn't think about in here, and a few that I'd forgotten. Keep the feedback coming, because you're helping me to build a great sequel! The first chapter is already underway. Here's a little teaser... it's set in the realm of Twilight...

**Second Update:**

Okay, I'm really excited as to where this is going. Combat with ... um... someone... is really fun to write! Oh, with the slashing and the smashing... mwahahahahaha!

Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Little tease here... I'm working on a Metroid fanfic... it's called Metroid Prime 4: Evolution. And I had to add my own set of characters to spice it up so... yeah.


End file.
